Sakura vs Ino
by BuffyUchiha
Summary: ¿Qué pasará cuando Sasuke vuelva a Konoha? Dos kunoichis se pelearan hasta la muerte por el. Pero a el solo una lo vuelve loco. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE.
1. El regreso del Uchiha

**Ohayo a Todos **

Mi nombre es Evelyn, pero dingamen **Lucky-U**, el **U** es de** Uchiha. **

Este es mi primer fic** Sasusaku **y estoy muy nerviosa.

Hoy subo el primer capitulo de mi Fic, espero que les guste. El fic se trata de una apuesta y pelea de **SAKURA V/S INO**, esta será la **BATALLA FINAL**.

**-----------------------------------------------****ú.ù****-------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura V/S Ino**

Sasuke Uchiha, el que había dejado Konoha había regresado, cuando entraba a la aldea la gente que estaba en las calles empezaban a hablar en voz baja, el chico ya estaba mas crecido, era mas guapo, se notaba que era más fuerte.

Obvio, todas las chicas que hacian parte de su fan club, lo habian visto y simplemente sus ojos tomaron forma de corazones y no faltaba la baba que caía por sus bocas.

- ¡Uchiha Sasuke, ha vuelto! – Gritó una de ellas, señalando al Uchiha.

- Hmp..- dijo el portador del Sharingan y siguió caminando ignorandolas por completo.

- Oh, no puedo creerlo. ¿Como estás? – Dijo una de ellas, acercandose a Sasuke.

- Bien..- Dijo con frialdad y adelantó el paso.

- No, no..puede ser – la chica gritó – ¡Uchiha Sasuke, me habló! – Las otras chicas las felicitaron. Aunque fueran el fan club official, Sasuke no les prestaba ni una bolilla y que Sasuke les haya hablado para ellas era medio mundo.

Mientras el Uchiha caminaba dirigiendose a su casa, se perdía entre sus pensamientos.

_¿Como estarán Naruto y Sakura?, ¿Seguirán en Konoha o estarán en alguna misión?.., ¿Naruto seguirá siendo el mismo tonto de siempre o ha cambiado y Sakura seguirá siendo una "molestia"?.. ¿Y el resto de los chicos como Shikamaru__, Kiba, Choji, Neji y Rock Lee, que estarán haciendo, son más fuertes ahora, seguirán siendo su amigo?.._

Cuando llegó a su casa o más bien mansión, entró y vio que estaba llena de polvo, tiró su mochila y empezó a recorrer la mansión..seguía como siempre "Suspiró".

Estaba emocionado, queria ver a todos, así que cerró la puerta y se fué a buscar a Naruto y a los demás.

-

-

-

-

- ¡Naruto-kun! – gritó una pelirosa mientras se acercaba corriendo al rubio - ¿Como estás? – dijo algo cansada.

- Muy bien, Sakura-chan.. ¿y tú?

- Un poco cansada, te he estado buscando...- respiró profundamente y luego exhaló el aire – estamos pensando en ir a comer, osea a salir..

- Claro – sonrió el rubio - ¿Pero, quienes irían?

- Bueno..yo, tu, Hinata, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Rock lee – bufó – me ha molestado toda la semana...bueno, como decía Kiba, Ino y.y... no se quien mas...

- A mí me encantaría ir.. – Miró al cielo.

- ¿Pasa algo Naruto-kun? – Miró preocupado a su amigo o casi hermano.

- Es que bueno..etto..estaba recordando cuando eramos niños..cuando teníamos 12 años.. – dijo con algo de nostalgia, Sakura no dijo nada solo agachó la cabeza.

Esos tiempos solo le recordaban malos recuerdos..por culpa del Uchiha..de Sasuke, ella y Naruto siempre han estado asi al recordar sus misiones y aventuras pasadas. "Cuando teniamos 12".

- H-hai..yo igual he estado recordando eso..Naruto-kun.. d-emo—

- Hey!- gritó Ino – no saben quien esta en el pueblo..

- ¿Quién? – dijieron al unísono Naruto y Sakura.

- ¡No lo saben, son unos tontos! – Rió la rubia.

- ¡Dinos rapido Ino-cerda! – gritó desesperada Sakura.

- Pues...etto..¡Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha esta de regreso! – Gritó emocionada, mientras daba unos mini saltitos. En segundos Naruto y Sakura ya estaban en Shock. ¿Era cierto lo que escuchaban...Sasuke Uchiha, el provedor del Sharingan...uno de los miembros del famoso "Clan Uchiha" estaba de regreso?

- ¡Vamos a buscarlo! – Gritó Naruto feliz, reencontrarse con su "Mejor amigo" le iba a hacer bien.

- Claro – Dijo alegre Sakura, al parecer pensó que era alguna broma de Ino.

_Esta cerda, ¿Para que le miente a Nar__uto? Sasuke-kun nunca regresará, el ahora debe estar entrenando para vence a su hermano natasha, no, no iatacha..no, no ¡Itachi, si, si Itachi! _Penso Sakura.

- No sé donde esta...su fan club me dijo que lo habian visto llegar..vamos – agarró la mano de Naruto y Sakura y comenzaron a correr. Buscaron a Sasuke por toda la aldea y al parecer no encontraron nada, así que pararon para descansar en un parque.

- Ino-cerda ¿Segura de que Sasuke..volvió? – preguntó cansada la pelirosa, mientras se sentaba en un columpio al igual que Naruto y Ino.

- Si, si, si, si...todos en el pueblo estan comentando eso..- Dijo cansada, la rubia.

- Creo que te querian hacer una broma...con lo tonta que eras Ino.. – rieron Naruto y Sakura.

- ¡NARUTO! – gritó Ino y le iba a pegar a Naruto. Hasta que:

- Dejalo Ino..- Dijo una voz muy conocida por los tres que estaban sentados en el columpio.

- ¿Sas-suke? – Dijo Ino, casi sin voz ya que no creía que Sasuke la habia llamado por su nombre - ¡Volviste! – gritó Ino y se lanzó encima de él para abrazarlo.

- Hmp, sueltame.. – se soltó del abrazo de Ino. Ino se veía mucho mejor que antes, tenía el pelo más largo, un cuerpo más atractivo y seguía con la misma cara.

- ¡BAKA! – gritó Naruto y luego hizo un saludo con Naruto. El tonto e hinperactivo de Naruto habia crecido mucho.

- ¿Como estás, dobe? – dijo Sasuke, con el mismo tono serio.

- Bien, baka.. – Sonrió y siguieron hablando. Sakura observaba de lejos la escena..Sasuke se veía tan guapo. Era como un sueño para ella, pero no, no caería otra vez en esa tontería, ser la niña patetica, pesada y molesta que estaba muerta por Sasuke Uchica (Sakura bufó) solo al verlo sentía que era insoportable, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una cierta rubia que se sentaba al lado de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa frente de marquesina, estás sorprendida que sasuke me haya abrazado? – Dijo con malicia.

- Nop, por que tú lo fuiste a abrazar – rió – si que fue patético eso Ino-cerda—

- ¡Callate Frentota! – Gritó y luego bajo su tono de voz – Sasuke se ve muy guapo, ¿Eh?...y sabes estoy dispuesta a conquistarlo.. – Dijo mirando a sakura.

- Que bueno por ti.. – Dijo mirando al cielo.

- ¿Acaso ya no te gusta a "Sasuke-kun"? – Dijo diciendo lo último con tono de burla.

- ¡Ya basta ino! – Gritó sakura, Naruto y Sasuke no las escucharon, estaban muy ocupados conversando y diciendo que uno estaba más fuerte que el otro - ¡Si quieres ser la misma niña patética, que eras cuando tenías 12, anda y cae en el mismo juego ¡ - Gritó enojada la haruno.

- ¿Pero..Qué? – Dijo confundida la Yamanaka, sakura nunca había estado así de enojada con ella.

- ¡Pareciamos estupidas, enamoradas de Sasuke, si tu quieres sigue con esa show de intentar conquistarlo..Yo lo intenté y NO PUDE!..use mis mejores metodos ¿Y qué?, nada..¡Sasuke tiene un corazón de hierro, si yo no pude conquistarlo menos TÚ! – Gritó aún más enfadada.

- ¡JA!..tú no sabes con quien te estas metiendo..sabes que más..vamos a ver quien conquista a Sasuke-kun – dijo con tono de burla la última palabra otra vez – para ver.. quien puede romperle ese "corazon de hierro" – dijo con burla y luego se hecho a reír. A Sakura le molestaba tanto la actitud de Ino, apretó los puños, estaba decidida a pegarle un puñetazo a Ino y dejarla sin esa cara de supuesta " Muñeca de porcelana". Preparó su puño y recargó chakra en su mano y cuando estaba apunto de pegarle a la yamanaka, una voz las interrumpió.

- ¿Quién es ella Dobe? – Dijo el uchiha señalando a Sakura. La chica se detuvo y miró al Uchiha.

- ¿Qué no lo sabes? – naruto se hecho a reír, Sasuke lo miró y levantó una ceja – bueno, buenolo siento.. – se tranquilizo – ella es Haruno Sakura.

- ¿S-sakura? – Dijo algo impresionado Sasuke. _"Se ve mucho más linda que antes, oww, tiene su pelo rosado como siempre, su sonrisa encantadora, sus ojos son más hermosos, su cuerpo..y-yo_, Abrió sus ojos más grandes,_ se ve muy hermosa..pero..¡NO, NO..ella es una terrible molestía!..demo es muy hermosa..¡qué me pasa!_—

- Hola-a...Sasu-uke-k-un – dijo algo tímida, en esos momentos sakura sonaba tan tímida como Hinata. Sasuke volvió a la realidad y sólo levantó la mano en forma de saludo, ella sólo sonrió.

- ¿Vamos a comer en ichiraku's ramen ? – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

- Claro.. – Dijieron al unísono la pelirosa y la rubia.

- Hmp..- Dijo el portador del sharingan, eso para ellos significaba un "Sí". Así que fueron a ichiraku's ramen.

- ¡Esperen! – Grito Naruto y todos dejaron de mirar y pusieron sus ojos en el ojiazul - ¿Quién va a pagar?.

- Que Sasuke-kun no pague..el acaba de llegar, el, el bueno..será nuestro invitado– Dijo con dulzura Sakura, haciendo que la mirada del pelinegro, ella al ver esa mirada tan fría, que la miraba directamente, agacho su cabeza inmediatamente.

- ¡Bien dicho, Sakura-chan! – dijo Naruto - ¡Ya sé!.. Ino tu pagarás – señalo a la rubia.

- ¿Demo, demo..? ¡KUSO, NARUTO! –Gritó la rubia - ¿Por qué YO?.

- Por que yo pague la última vez y Naruto pago cuando fuimos el otro día, cuando te caiste y te tuve que curar..- sonrió la Haruno.

- Oh, verdad..bueno, pero no coman mucho..- Dijo Ino algo molesta – no tengo muchas monedas..

- ¡Gomen, tienes mala suerte Ino, Sasuke acaba de llegar tiene hambre y yo, bueno yo como mucho..Sakura-chan no debe tener tanta hambre, debe estar en "dieta"..!- Gritó el ojiazul.

- ¡NARUTO! – Gritó enojada la rubia, pero Naruto la ignoró y adelantó el paso junto a Sasuke y fueron conversando un poco mas adelante que las dos chicas.

- Dejalos.- dijo algo tranquila la pelirosa.

- Oye sakura.. – dijo Ino mirandola de reojo, Sakura la miró - ¿vas a querer hacer la apuesta?

- ¿Qué apuesta? – miró confundida a la yamanaka.

- Yo te desafío, para ver..quien puede conquistar primero a Sasuke.. – Dijo con voz desafiadora.

- ¡Qué!..claro que no..- miró hacia otro lado- esto es una tontería – bufó.

- Oh.. ¡la frentona tiene miedo! – Dijo gritando la rubia.

- Claro que no.. – dijo algo enojada la ojiverde.

- ¡Tiene miedo, Tiene miedo, Tiene miedo, Tiene miedo, Tiene miedo! – Dijo mientras se reía la rubia.

- ¡Basta! – gritó la pelirosa – esta bien..tu lo buscaste, hagamos la apuesta..

- Ok, hay que conquistar a Sasuke..la que lo logre se queda con el..

- Claro..pero..yo no puedo..- Sakura no quería decirle el motivo, es que Sakura no había podido olvidar por completo el Uchiha.

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo Ino algo confundida. Sakura no tenía novio, su ultimo novio lo habia tenido hace 2 meses.

- Es que no puedo..bueno, es que—

- ¡Eres una cobarde, Sakura Haruno! – Le gritó algo enojada la rubia.

- No, no lo soy..ok, ok acepto – le estrechó la mano a Ino, en forma de decir "cerramos este trato", Ino acpetó y se estracharon manos.

- Pero, no te preocupes..ganaré antes de que digas "Sasuke-kun" – dijo riendose la rubia.

- En tus sueños..Ino – Dijo la pelirosa algo tranquila.

- Porfavor..sabes que ganaré..es como obvio, soy más linda que tú, tengo todo el talento para este trabajo.. – dijo con voz de orgullosa Ino.

- ¿Trabajo de qué?...¿De prostituta? – Dijo mirando desafiante a la rubia.

- Vas a empezar otra vez.. ya te dije, que sólo hise eso una vez..mi trabajo como prostituta solo fue una vez.. – Dijo enojada Ino, odiaba que Sakura le hechara ese asunto en la cara.

- Oh, perdon..a Sasuke no le gustan las prostitutas.. – Dijo con algo de malicia Sakura.

- ¡Ya verás frentona! – Ino se acercó a pegarle pero Sakura esquivo.

- Ino, no me hagas pelear.. – Dijo Sakura molesta.

- Acaso eres un bebe sin fuerza.. – Dijo enojada Ino.

- Claro que no.. – Sakura se acercó a pegarle a Ino, pero alguien la agarró de atrás y a Ino igual.

- ¡PAREN! – Gritó Naruto, que había agarrado de la cintura a Ino.

- Si, son unas molestías.. – Dijo Sasuke que había agarrado a Sakura de la cintura. La chica se sonrojó al sentir al chico tan cerca y suspiró al sentir el miembro de sasuke, se sintió algo excitada...pero salió de esa exitacion que le comenzo a causar y se separó de el.

- _Arigato_, Sasuke-kun – Dijo Sakura, sonriedole. Sasuke la miró, se veía muy hermosa y cuando la tomo de la cintura sintió algo raro, quería llevarse a Sakura a otro lugar, donde estubieran...solos.

- Tsk! – dijo el uchiha sonrojadose por la mirada de la Haruno, así que rapidamente siguió caminando. Sakura sonrió con malicia y miró a Ino, que estaba sorprendida, Sakura había logrado que Sasuke estubiese cerca de ella y ¡que se sonrojara!, mientras ella fue agarrada por el tonto de Naruto. Pero no dejaría que Sakura le ganará! (N/A (Evelyn): ¡Eso ya veremos Ino! Inner-Evelyn: Callate! Quiero ver que sigue! Evelyn: Tonta, yo escribo lo que sigue u.uU Inner-Evelyn: escribimos soy parte de ti, dobe..)

- Fue un golpe de suerte, Haruno.. – Dijo algo molesta, mientras caminaba al lado de Sakura.

- ¿Eso crees?..¡JA! porfavor...entonces..¿Por qué no te agarro a ti? – Dijo con malicia y luego miró a la rubia, que paso de estar molesta a furiosa.

- ¡Ya veras!..el es mio...sólo mio.. – Dijo con una voz que sonaba muy enojada.

- Ino, porfavor – rió un poco – vamos a ver, ¿OK?..- Sakura no dijo nada más y adelanto el paso, para quedar junto a Naruto y Sasuke (N/a: ¡Agarrenme, Sasuke!  es tan guapo..)

- Sakura-chan..estabamos hablando sobre ti.. – Dijo Naruto riendose.

- ¿Sobr-e m-í-í? – Dijo Sakura nerviosa.

- Si.. – dijo Sasuke, simplemente.

- Oh, claro...¿Qué cosa? – Dijo seria, mirando a los dos, pero principalmente a Sasuke.

- Bueno, es que—

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Dijo Ino, con una voz burlona mientras abrazaba a Sasuke – Sabes..tanto tiempo..te he extrañado, ¿lo sabes?..si no lo sabes, ahora sí..yo te quiero..todos te hemos extrañados – miró a Sakura – principalmente..—

- ¡Naruto! – Gritó Sakura, nerviosa.

- Hmp!..sueltame Ino..y no me digas Sasuke-kun – Dijo el uchiha soltandose del agarre de la Yamanaka. De alguna manera a Sasuke le molestaba que alguien que no fuera Sakura le dijiera **Sasuke-Kun.** Por mala suerte Ino, conocía a Sakura, eran Amigas-enemigas.., Ino sabía que la pelirosa no había olvidado al Uchiha. Sakura por años habia intentado deshacerse del peso tan grande que le causaba Sasuke en su corazón.

_Inner-Sakura: ¡Debes ganarle la apuesta a Ino!_

_Sakura:¿Tú crees qué..?_

_Inner-Sakura:¡Claro que sí!... ¡KYYA, ERES MAS LINDA QUE INO Y CONOCES MEJOR A SASUKE-KUN!..el debe ser de nosotras.._

_Sakura: Si tienes razon..pero ¿como?_

_Inner-Sakura: No lo sé..nosotras podemos logralo...conocemos mejor a Sasuke-kun, debemos encontrar su punto debil, debemos ser más sexy.._

_Sakura: Si, pero lo quiero hacer sufrir.._

_Inner- Sakura: ¡KUSO!..¿por qué?_

_Sakura: ¡SUFRI POR EL!..¿se te olvido? Ù.Ú_

_Inner-Sakura: Un poco u.uU..bueno, vengate y luego quedate con el..y FIN!_

_Sakura: No es tan facil..:(_

_Inner-Sakura: Lo sé..pero hay que aprovechar..Sasuke luego se nos puede ir..o talvez se valla de una vez por todas definitivamente de Konoha.. _

_Sakura: ¡Si!..sabes..lo voy a conquistar..yo, yo debo admitirlo lo sigo amando..y el será MÍO, M-Í-O.. Ú.Ù_

_Inner-Sakura: Bien dicho..ahora, conmieza el plan conquistar a Sasuke.._

_Sakura: Claro..Gracias :D_

- ¿Sakura? – Dijo Sasuke, sacando a la pelirosa de sus pensamientos.

- ¿S-si, Sasuke-kun? – Dijo algo nerviosa por la mirada del Uchiha.

- Nada..es sólo que tienes la frente más grande – Dijo haciendo una semi-sonrisa.

- ¡SASUKE! – Dijo algo molesta - ¡YA BASTA, NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASE A MI FRENTE! ¿Ok? – Dijo MUY enojada, odiaba que la molestaran con su Frente. Estaba apunto de pegarle un puñetazo.

- ¿Y..si n—

- No te conviene, baka..- Dijo Naruto, algo asustado.

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo el Uchiha, mirando a Naruto.

- Luego te mostrare, lo que te puede hacer Sakura..pero primero vallamos a comer, ¡ya llegamos!..

- Etto..saben, me voy..- Dijo la Yamanaka que se iba.

- ¡NO! – Gritaron los 3 integrantes del equipo 7.

- Esta bien, les paso el dinero – saco plata y se la paso a Naruto – Chao Naruto, Chao frentona..y Chao Sasuke – le tiro un beso a Sasuke y luego se fue, este respondió con una mueca de asco.

- ¿Acaso, no te gusta Ino? – preguntó la curiosa Kunoichi.

- ¿Me ves con cara de "Me gusta Ino, Ino yamanaka..La supuesta linda rubia"? – Dijo en tono de burla lo ultimo, haciendo que Sakura se riera – es linda..pero no es mi tipo.

- Entonces..¿Cuales son la de tu tipo? – Dijo Sakura, con una voz sexy.

- B-bueno..yo.. – El Uchiha se había puesto nervioso con la mirada de la chica.

- Tomen – ler sirvierona cada uno fideos. Así pasaron las horas comieron, conversaron y se reían. Obvio, que en esas horas Sasuke no le sacaba el ojo a Sakura, se veía tan hermosa, tan fragil, ya no parecia un molestia, Sakura lo notó pero se hiso la tonta..Naruto estaban tan entretenido en la conversacion que no se dio cuenta de las miradas entre Uchiha y Haruno.

Pasaron las horas ya eran las 19:00.

- Bueno, me gustaría seguir aquí, pero debo irme – Dijo la Kunoichi levantandose.

- Si, Sakura-chan, tienes razon.. – Se levanto Naruto igual.

- Bueno, vamonos.. – Se levanto el provedor del Sharingan, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron.

- ¿Nos vamos caminando? – Dijo ya saliendo del negocio, mientras miraba a los dos chicos con cara de preocupa.

- Yo creo que—

- No, no – Dijo el provedor del Sharingan – vamonos en mi auto.

- Claro - sonrió dulcemente la pelirosa.

- ¡ _Ikimashou_, baka! – dijo Naruto y luego rió y luego los 3 subieron al auto de Sasuke.

- Primero te dejo a tí, Dobe..- Dijo Sasuke, mientras conducía hacia la casa de Naruto.

- Ah..quieres quedarte solo..con Sakura-chan – Dijo mientras se reía, Sakura y Sasuke se sonrojaron inmediatamente – no importa...pero ¿por qué yo primero? – miró al provedor del sharingan.

- ¡Hmp!...por que me tienes arto ya, dobe..osea, por hoy..así que me conviene dejarte primero – Frenó el auto – ya llegamos.

- Claro – salió del auto – nos vemos mañana, veamos si podemos salir mañana – miró a Sakura – luego me avisas, o si.. – miró a Sasuke – cuida a Sakura-chan, mañana hiremos a entrenar con Kakashi, ¿quieres venir, dobe? ..

- Claro, un buen entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei no seria malo.. – Dijo dando una semi-sonrisa – Chao.

- Suerte, cuidate Sakura-chan y tu baka cuidala, no le hagas nada..a Sakura-chan no le gustan los que quieren al mismo minutos con ella- dijo naruto riendose.

- ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI! – Gritó Sakura, más sonrojada mientras Sasuke se sonrojaba igual.

- Chao, Dobe – siguió conduciendo, mientras la sombra de Naruto se perdía a lo lejos.

- Bueno, mi casa queda un poco más allá – señaló a la derecha y Sasuke dobló a la derecha – Sasuk-e-kun.. – Dijo algo tímida.

- ¿Hmp? – Dijo serio..no quería que ella supiera que él estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella.

- Bueno, yo-o tengo una pregunta..¿Te irás de Konoha, como an-tes? – preguntó la kunoichi algo triste.

- No..- Dijo serio – yo, yo quiero quedarme aquí..Konoha es mi hogar..y antes de eso pienso buscar a la "chica perfecta" para mí.. – Dijo con naturalidad, luego se dió cuenta de lo que dijo, las palabras se le estaban saliendo de la boca como si nada.

- Oh..claro..espero que la encuentres.. – Dijo algo triste – apuesto, que te acostaras con todas las de Konoha.. – Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- Bueno, no..yo...sabre quien –frenó el auto - es la chica perfecta cuando la vea – miró a Sakura y ella lo miró, sus mejillas se tiñieron y sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, Sasuke sólo la miraba, más bien miraba su cuerpo...y sus... XD (ustedes saben, la parte de arriba), luego la miró a la cara, estaba muy cambiada, aunque no lo admitiría Sakura ya era toda una mujer.

- Mmm...mi casa – Dijo volviendo a la normalidad – Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo saliendo del auto, pero Sasuke la tomo de la mano haciendo que ella se sentará otra vez - ¿Sasuke-kun?

- Sabes..yo necesito ayuda, tengo mi casa...bueno, tengo..mi casa..—

- ¿Sucia? – preguntó la Haruno, curiosa.

- H-ai y me gustaría que me ayudarás a ordenar..osea a limpiar..esta llena de polvo, suciedad y eso.. – Dijo mirando a los ojos verdes de Sakura.

- Me encantaría, Sasuke-kun..seria un gusto.. – Sonrió dulcemente. Sasuke la estaba invitando a su casa, aunque fuera para limpiar..ya era un paso más ir a la casa del Uchiha seria un privilegio y un deseo para ella...¿que podria pasar?, obvio que Sakura solo pensó en ayudarlo, pero a Sasuke se le venian visiones sucias, osea de hacer el amor con Sakura o otras cosas que involucabran Sakura, pero se desvió de eso cuando sintió los labios de la pelirosa en su mejilla – Sayonara, Sasuke-kun – se fué, dejando al chico en shock, cuando volvió a la normalidad se fué, dirigiendosé a la casa de Naruto, para ver si podria quedarse ahí no iría a su casa, estaba sucia pero Sakura lo ayudaría.

-

-

-

-

- Esa Haruno, no me ganará.. – Dijo algo enojada.

- Hija, porfavor..Sakura es muy simpatica... ustedes dos se llevan muy bien ¿por que deben pelear?.. – Preguntó la mama de Ino, que entraba en la habitacion de su hija.

- ¡Por Sasuke!.. yo quiero estar con Sasuke..el esta destinado para mí – Dijo con Estrellas en los ojos – seriamos la pareja más Kakkoii de TODO Konoha – Sonrió.

- Pero, que ambición la tuya.. yo creo que ese niño Uchiha esta enamorado de Sakura.. – Dijo la mama algo molesta, al principio a Ino solo le gustaba Sasuke ahora ya era una obseción.

- ¡IIE!, nuna será de Sakura..ahora vete..y dejame en paz – Dijo acostadose en su cama.

- Sayonara.. duerme bien – se fué de la habitacion de su hija.

- No te dejare ganar Sakura, morirás de desilución en el intento de ganarme..Sasuke Uchiha será mio..Ino Uchiha – rió – suena tan bien..Te ganaré Sakura – y luego de pronunciar eso se quedo dormida.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- ¿Está Sakura, señora Haruno? – Dijo Hinata Hyuuga, que estaba en la entrada de la casa de los Haruno.

- Claro, que sí cariño..pasa – Dijo la señora Haruno con amabilidad, Hinata sólo entró a la casa sin decir nada – esta en su habitacion, sube a verla.. – Hinata subió las escaleras, siguió el pasillo y dobló a la izquierda donde ahí estaba la habitación de Sakura.

- Sak-kura-a..- Dijo algo tímida Hinata, mientras tocaba la puerta de Sakura suavemente. La puerta se abrió y se vió la cara de la pelirosa que hiso pasar a su amiga a su habitacion.

- Hola..¿Qué pasa?, _Suarinasai_ Hinata – Miró a su amiga que se sentaba en la cama de Sakura.

- Te vine a ver..- Dijo sonriendo – necesito hablar contigo..

- ¿Qué pasa _Tomotachi_? – Miró un poco preocupada, Hinata siempre era medio misteriosa, pero era su mejor amiga.

- Es que no puedo más..muero por Na-aruto-kun.. – Suspiró.

- Ya te lo he dicho, debes hablar con el..de verdad, el igual te ama..mañana irás a hablar con el.. – Dijo algo molesta Sakura.

- _¿Nani?_, no puedo.. acuerdate que estoy con..Kib-a.. – Dijo con los ojos bien abiertos.

- _Onegai,_ si no quieres estar con Kiba no este con el..tú quisiste quedarte con Kiba..para sacarle celos a Naruto, yo sé que Naruto esta muerto de celos pero el va a demostrar que es fuerte..así que Makenai, pelea por él..pero deja a Kiba – Dijo Sakura seria.

- H-hai.. – Dijo agachando la cabeza. Las cosas que tenía que hacer por amor.

- Ima Koso, anda a hablar con Kiba.. – Dijo en tono de orden Sakura.

- Son las 21:00, creo que esta ocupado..mañana hablaré con él..¿Ok? – Dijo mirando a Sakura.

- H-hai, mejor mañana – Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Viste a Sasuke.._Tomotachi_? – Dijo Hinata emocionada.

- _Chotto_ hai, lo vi..pero no lo sé..hise una apuesta con Ino y ahora debo conquistar a Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo agachando la cabeza.

- Que _Kawaii_..y..y. ¿Qué paso? – Dijo Hinata dando unos saltitos.

- Bueno fuimos a comer, lo coquetee, me vino a dejar a mi casa.

- Te vino a dejar, te quiere...son una pareja _kawaii _– Dijo riendose.

- _Kakkoii_, el esta muy guapo..lo amo – suspiró.

- Debes conquistarlo, tomotachi...ustedes son el uno para el otro..- Dijo mirando a su amiga que se paseaba por la habitacion.

- No lo sé.. – Dijo algo triste – Hinata, onegai..necesito estar sola.. – Dijo suspirando.

- Hai-i, tomotachi..Chao.. – Se fué.

Sakura se acostó en su cama, no sabia en que pensar..sólo tenía en su cabeza Sasuke, Sasuke y más Sasuke. Antes de quedarse dormida su último que se escucho de su voz fue: Sasuke-kun..

**LA BATALLA HABIA CONMENZADO.**

**SU UNICO OBJETIVO: SASUKE UCHIHA.**

**Significa de las palabras:**

- Nani : Qué.

- Onegai: Porfavor.

- Suarinasai: Sientate.

- Ikimashou: Vamos.

- Makenai: No te rindas.

- Ima Koso: Ahora mismo.

- Tomotachi: Amiga (o)

- Chotto: Espera.

- Kakkoii: Fino. Chévere. Bien.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, me costo mucho hacerlo pero me encanto la idea del fic. Será genial..espero que lo sigan y lo lean. Este recien es el primer capitulo, este fic más o menos tendra 40 capitulos, yo espero que tenga más, pero por mientras creo que serán 40.

Espero que les haya gustado, ya voy a empezar mañana con el 2º capitulo, tengo mucha imaginacion así que no me falta :D.** DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR!**

**LUCKY-U :)**


	2. Problemas y sentimientos

¡Holaa A Todos! Como estan? Espero que bien. Por que Sho estoy excelente, Gracias a todos por los reviews. Espero que sigan leyendo el FIC, por que más adelante la cosa se pone seria . No tarde mucho en subir el 2 cap. ¿Creen eso? xD

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ù.Ú------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura V/S Ino**

Los rayos del sol despertaron a la pelirosa que dormía pacificamente en su alcoba. Se levanto poco a poco, estaba perezoza ese día. Miró a la ventana los rayos del sol se hacian más fuerte.

Era un nuevo día.

Nueva oportunidad de conquistar a Sasuke.

Se levantó y se fué a duchar, el agua la tranquilizaba, mientras se duchaba reflexionaba de lo que haria. No por que Sasuke hubiera vuelto su mundo cambiaria **360 GRADOS**, NO, NO ella seguiría con su vida normal..como siempre. Luego de unos 30 minutos ella ya estaba lista, se miraba en el espejo. Llevaba una camisa rosa, era una musculosa con escote V, que resaltaban muy bien sus pechos (Ella tenía más que INO, Obvio! xD), una falda rosa, su short negro por debajo de la falda sus zapatos y se habia terminado de poner la banda de Konoha.

Estaba LISTA.

- Si, así estoy bien..me veo Kawaii – Sonrió y se peino un poco más.

Bajo a desayunar...no había nadie. Fue a la cocina a ver si ahí estarían.

- ¿Mamá, Papá? – Dijo entrando a la conica pero para su sorpresa...nadie. Vio una nota pegada en el refrigerador y la nota decia:

Hija, salí con tu padre, estamos algo ocupados volveremos en la noche. Te lo prometo, Onegai limpia la casa. Te quiere Mucho, Mama.

- ¿Qué? – bufó – no importa..hoy iré donde Sasuke-kun a su casa – suspiró – bueno, creo que voy a comer algo..mmm.. – Abrió el refrigerador y saco jugo de naranja y unas galletas – lo único que me gusta en la mañana.. – se sentó en la mesa y empezo a comer. A los pocos minutos se escucho que golpeaban la puerta - ¿Quién será? – se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, se llevo la sorpresa al saber quien era esa "persona" - ¿Sas-u-uke-kun? – Dijo algo nerviosa, mientras lo miraba de arriba y abajo.

- Hmp..Ohayo – Hiso una semi-sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo sonriendo.

- Bien..bueno, yo—

- Ven, entra – Hiso una señal para que entrará, el provedor de Sharingan entró y se sentó en el sillon - ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun? – Dijo sentandose al lado de el.

- Bueno, yo..venía a bueno verte.. – Dijo algo nervioso. **¿Sasuke Uchiha nervioso?, era algo raro..el siempre era muy serio y frío para sus cosas, pero se estaba sintiendo raro al estar al lado de Sakura.**

- Oh..¿quieres comer algo? – Se levanto y lo miro fijamente.

- C-laro.. – Se sintió algo cohibido por la mirada de la ojiverde, se levanto y la siguió a la cocina.

- Hmm..sabes ¿quieres huevos? – Dijo Sakura, guardando las galletas. No quería que Sasuke pensará que ella no sabía cocinar. Él sólo asintió. Sasuke se sentó en una silla y miró la cocina era muy sencilla, era diferente a la de é, su cocina era fabulosa comparada con la de Sakura, pero se sentía bien ahí miraba la cocina cada lugar pero se detuvó vió una foto de é, kakashi, Sakura y Naruto cuando tenían 12 se sintió algo mal y empezo a recordar el pasado, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sasuke-kun, vienes de algún lugar o no?...¿Dormiste en casa de Naruto o qué? – Miró al Uchiha, mientras ella estaba preparando el desayuno.

- Fui donde Tsunade.. – Dijo sin mirarla.

- Oh, claro.. – Dijo algo desilucionada, esperaba que él la mirará para matarlo con su mirada.

**FLASH BACK**

- Sasuke, es bueno que vuelvas..¿Pero, a qué volviste? – preguntó tsunade que estaba sentada en su silla, mientras miraba con la mirada más seria que tuviera.

- Bueno..yo quería volver..quería entrenamiento..y tambien el entrenamiento que he recibido antes, no es suficiente.. – Dijo serio, mientras se llevaba las manos al bolsillo.

- Claro.. – Cerró los ojos – esta bien..puede quedarte – abrió los ojos – te estaré vigilando Sasuke, todos estan felices que regresaste..pero creo que regresaste para algo..- Dijo mirandolo de reojo.

- Bueno..yo –se sonrojó– si... – Dijo mientras miraba a la ventana – vine por que me gusta vivir en Konoha y por que quiero recuperar mi vida normal..

- Claro..¿viniste por alguien más? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Bueno.. – se dió vuelta – talvez por cierta kunoichi – se dirigia a la puerta.

- ¿¡Es Sakura!? – Gritó Tsunade, Sasuke habia abierto la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar lo que le dijo tsunade.

- ¡Hmp!..h-hai.. – Dijo algo serio, pero estaba sonrojado así que sin decir más cerro la puerta, dejando a Tsunade pensando.

- No la hagas sufrir, Sasuke.. – Dijo Tsunade, que ya estaba sola en su oficina.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Claro..¿quieres jugo? – Dijo la pelirosa sirviendo la comida en la mesa.

- ¡Hmp! – ella creyó que significaba un sí, así que le sirvió jugo – arigato – ella sólo sonrio.

- Bueno..¿hoy debes ir a entrenar tú y Naruto, cierto? – Miró al Uchiha y el asintió.

- ¿Tú no irás? – ella negó con la cabeza.

- Debo ir al hospital y luego entrenar un poco con Tsunade – Comió algo de huevo.

- Claro..con Tsunade.. – comió un poco de huevo, se preocupo un poco. Tsunade le podria decir a Sakura que Sasuke estaba enamorado de ella y se arruinaría todo, pero luego algo lo saco de sus pensamientos..era la pelirosa. Ella lo estaba mirando mientras sonreía - ¿Pasa..algo? – Dijo serio, tratando de controlar su nerviosísmo.

- Sólo me gustaría saber..bueno, si te gustaron los huevos. – Dijo algo nerviosa, la kunoichi.

- Si, estan buenos.. – y luego siguió comiendo. El silencio se transformo en una pesadilla para los dos, no sabian de que hablar...bueno hasta que :

- ¿Sasuke? – El la miró – tú..bueno, tú-ú..sigues tu venganza contra..bueno..Itachi – dijo ella sin mirarlo.

- Yo...si, Sakura..- Respondió recordando al odioso de su hermano.

- ¿¡Por qué!?.. – Gritó enojada, haciendo que el chico se asustará - ¡La vanganza no te llevará a ningun lado!

- Sakura..creo que no entiendes..y-o-

- ¡NO, SASUKE..TU NO ENTIENDES!..¿POR QUE TE QUIERES VENGAR DE ITACHI? – Golpeo la mesa, la pelirosa hizo que la mesa se rompiera en unos pedazos pero **no por completo** - ¡Dejalo, cuando lo mates!..Sasuke..¿Qué pasará?..te sentirás bien por matar a tu **hermano, **es tu** hermano **Sasuke..como haces eso..- Dijo con un enojo incontrolable.

- ¡Tú no entiendes!..Itachi mato a mis padres..y yo no pude detenerlo.. ¡MI VIDA SE ARRUINÓ ESE DIA!..¡EL ME CAGO LA VIDA!..si no fuera por eso..seria una persona normal, con padres..entiendes! – Dijo enojado.

- Si, pero.. – ella se sintió algo mal y se volvió a sentar – no importa..tu sabes que es lo que haces..

- Claro.. – Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Ya te vas? – el asintió y cerro con un portazo. En ese momento el odio de la kunoichi se hizo más fuerte y recordo como Sasuke la dejo ese día en la aldea...cuando se fué – no puedo entenderte..Sasuke – dijo cuando ya estaba sola...y cuando se sintió morir, estalló en llantos. No podía soportar a Sasuke, pero lo amaba y lo odiaba por haberla dejado, pero no podía dejar de hablarle era algo que necesitaba, pero no estaria como una tonta colgada por el Uchiha, **NO**.

Luego limpio todo y se fue. Caminaba por Konoha sin destino, hasta que se encontró con Hinata.

- Ohay-o..Sakura – sonrió la peliazul.

- Ohayo, Hinata : ).. ¿Como estas? – Dijo mientras ahora, caminaba con su mejor amiga.

- Muy bien, pero no me va nada bien con Naruto-kun..—

- ¿Ya pateaste el culo de Kiba?... – Preguntó mirando a su amiga.

- Bueno..yo..¿De qué me hablas? – Dijo nerviosa.

- ¡Hinata, por dios!..anda y habla con el..porfavor..vas a llevar esa relacion a la mrda..tu no estás enamorada de él, además miralo..parece un perro de una perrera igual que akamaru..y ademas que se saque esa pintura parece un indio...

- S-sakura..¿Cómo pudi—

- Lo siento..Hinata, pero es que no puedo soportar que estes con alguien para sacarle celos a alguien..

- Buen-no..vamos a la casa de Kiba y tu esperas afuera..

- Claro – sonrió y siguio camiando.

Llegaron a la casa del Perro-indio y Hinata entro.

- ¿Como estás, amor? – Kiba la beso.

- Eeh, etto..si bien, bien – se alejó de él y se sentó en un sofá.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo algo molesto. Hinata nunca había acpetado tener algo "intimo" con él, ya llevaban 3 meses..y ella no aceptaba.

- Nada, nada..b-bueno..yo Kiba..se que somos novios y eso..pero yo, yo quiero..

- ¡Dilo Hinata! – Gritó molesto y la chica se asustó.

- Yo, quiero ter-r-rminar..- Dijo mirando al suelo.

- ¡Qué! – Grito Kiba y luego sintió algo vacío en su corazon, algo amargo..algo que no había sentido.

_Decepción._

- Si, kiba..yo—

- ¡ES POR NARUTO! – Gritó él y Hinata rapidamente lo miró - ¡SI VERDAD, POR QUÉ HINATA!..ME USASTE..! ¿COMO PUDISTE? – Sus ojos se llenaron de odio.

- Y-o-o..de verdad no queria, pero—

- Yo era muy estupido, ¿cierto?..era el perfecto, el idiota del Kiba..

- ¡No, no..!..es que – Kiba sacó un Kunai - ¿Kib-ba, que hac-ces?

- Si no eres mía..¡de nadie serás! – le lanzó el kunai, Hinata se movió pero kunai le rozó en la mejilla y se cortó ahí - ¡ven Hinata! – le lanzó otro Kunai y ella esquivó pero el kunai se le enganchó en el polero y la lanzó contra la pared, cuando iba a soltarse otros kunai la hicieron quedarse inmovil ahí, en la pared.

- ¿K-kiba, por q-u-é? – Dijo mientras los ojos se aguaban.

- Es tu culpa.. – Dijo Kiba - ¡POR QUE AMAS AL IDIOTA DE NARUTO, EL NO ES NADA MÁS QUE UN RUBIO CABEZA DE HUEVO..NO SÉ QUE LE VES, ENTIENDE EL NO TE AMA, NO TE AMO Y NUNCA TE AMARÁ! – Hinata sintió un odio que no pidía contener así que se soltó del agarre de todos los kunais y miró a kiba que los estaba agarrando otra vez para lanzarselos y eso hizo, pero Hinata cerró los ojos..no podia escapar sólo espero el impacto..pero no sintió nada, abrió los ojos y vió a Sakura que estaba enfrente de ella.

- ¿S-s-akura? – Pero antes que Hinata empezará a llorar, se dió cuenta que era una sustitución de Sakura.

- ¿Donde esta esa chica con el pelo de mono? – Dijo enojado.

- Aquí.. – Dijo Sakura, Kiba se dio vuelta ella estaba con un kunai y podía matarlo – Hinata, sale de aquí – Hinata se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer, matarme? – Dijo riendosé – ¿Con un kunai? ¡Qué patetica!..no tienes nada interesante..no sabes, nada..puedes creerte la mejor ninja, pero sólo eres una insignificante ninja medico.. – Kiba sintió una cachetada en su mejilla derecha.

- No vuelvas a hablar así de mí, agradece que no fue más fuerte..sabes la fuerza que tengo Kiba – Y dicho esto Sakura salió de la casa del Niño-salvaje-pelo-de-los-60-y-ademas-parece-perro-indio.

- Ari-igato, Sakur-ra.. – Dijo Hinata algo triste.

- No, no..no fue una molestía, ¿estás bien? – Dijo Sakura, con tono maternal. Hinata la miró, Sakura no tenía ningún rasguño y ella en cambio parecía una tonta – ven – Sakura pusó su mano en la herida de la mejilla de Hinata y se la curó – Hmm..listo – sonrió.

- Arigato...- Dijo y luego miró hacia el frente – b-bueno..ya no estoy con Kiba..¿que debo hacer, ahora?

- ¡Conquistarlo mujer! – rió – Naruto...bueno supongo que le gustas..

- No, no lo creo.. – Dijo Hinata, mirando al suelo – yo-o sólo soy su tomotachi..

- Ay, Iie..puedes ser algo más..si le pones salsa a esta sopa... – Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Ah?..- Dijo colocando ua mueca :/

- Si, le pones empeño a esto ¬¬..- Hinata hizo otra mueca - ¡Hinata, cabeza hueca!..¿que tienes en tu cerebro un maní podrido? – se rió – Si le pones empeño en tu relación con Naruto.. – Hinata hizo otra mueca – lo coquinsta y tú y el felices para siempre – Sonrió - ¿entendiste? – Hinata asintió.

- Lo sien-nto, pero no puedo cr-rer lo que ac-aba que pasar.. – Dijo Mirando a su amiga.

- Yo tampoco...¿como kiba hizo eso? – Dijo Sakura, pensando más en Sasuke, que en lo que había pasado recien.

- Sí, como hizo..eso.. – Dijo Hinata, seria.

- No lo sé..no lo sé.. – Dijo seria Sakura.

-

-

-

-

- ¡Sasuke! – Gritó la yamanaka, mientras se acercaba a él.

- ¿Hmp? – Dijo el mientras seguía caminando.

- ¿A donde vas? – Dijo emocionada.

- V-oy..a practicar con Naruto y Kakashi.. – Dijo serio.

- Claro, cubito de hielo – sonrió y Sasuke le devolvió una mirada asesina- Lo-o siento..

- Tsk!.. – Dijo el Uchiha y siguió caminado.

- Oye, sabes..¿Quieres venir a comer hoy conmigo? ..- Sonrió muy coqueta, mientras agarraba la mano de Sasuke. _"¡Jamás en la vida!" _Pensó el Uchiha.

- No, gracias..- Dijo serio – iré a comer con los chicos..ya, sabes..cosas de chico..

- ¿Y las chicas no pueden ir? – Dijo guiñandole el ojo a Sasuke.

- Habla con Naruto...—

-¡Baka! – Gritó una voz conocida por los dos personas..era Naruto. Naruto estaba en el techo de una casa y luego bajo de un salto - ¿De que hablan, cerda-fea y Baka?

- Si, podemos salir todos juntos.. – Sonrió Ino.. mirando a Naruto.

- mmm..no lo sé...Claro..pero podemos juntarnos en la casa de alguien.. para comer y hacer algo como jugar o no sé.. – Sonrió el rubio.

- Hmp..seria divertido.. – Dijo haciendo una semi-sonrisa.

- ¡Claro! - grito Ino.

- ¿De que hablas cerda-gorda? – Dijo la voz de una cierta kunoichi.

- ¡Sakura-chan!..¿Como estás? – Dijo el ojiazul, saludando a su mejor amiga.

- Bien Naruto, Ohayo..cerda-fea-gorda..ohayo..Sasuke – Dijo feliz, pero lo ultimo lo dijo algo seria.

-Hmp.. – Saludó con la mano, seguía agarrado de la mano de la cerda-Ino.

- Ohayo a todos – dijo Hinata y todos la saludaron excepto Naruto.

- ¡Hinata!..¿como estas? – Sonrió y ella se sonrojó – tengo unas cosas tuyas en mi casa - todos los miraron..¿Qué cosas tenía de Hinata? –Hentais!..son cosas que se le quedaron la otra vez, que fuimos a mi casa y ustedes dejaron todo desordenado y a Tenten se le rompio el vestido..

- Sí, si.. – rió Sakura y Hinata.

- Ese dia, fue muy genial..pareciamos tontos y Tenten se le rompió el vestido..pero, pero..recuerden que luego...nada.. – Rió Ino.

- ¡Me acuerdo!..Ino te caíste, por las escaleras.. – Rió Naruto, seguido por Sakura y Hinata.

- ¿Tantas cosas me perdí? – Dijo Sasuke, algo decepcionado de sí mismo. Todos asintieron algo triste.

- Te perdiste mucho, Sasuke..te perdiste algo que nunca tendrás.. – Dijo Sakura, mirando al suelo y todos los que estaban en esa conversación miraron a Sakura – una verdadera vida, no...algo que se basa en entrenar, comer y dormir..eso no es vida.. – Dijo Sakura, algo molesta – ...es como ser un esclavo.

- Hmp.. – Dijo el Uchiha, estaba algo molesto por la actitud de la pelirosa pero lo disimulo.

- ¡Ya, ya!..vamos paren..de pelear..- Dijo Naruto, mirando a los dos amigos.

- Naruto, callate – Dijo Ino y se abrazo otra vez a Sasuke.

- ¿Puedes dejarme, Ino? – Dijo algo incomodo el Uchiha.

- No, no..Sasukis – Sonrió, mientras se reía.

- ¿Sasuki? – Sakura rió – Lindo apodo, Sasuke-kun..

- ¡Es mejor Sasukito que _Sasuke-kun_!- Dijo Ino, con un tono burlon la última parte.

- Gomen..

- En verdad, Ino..fuera.. – se soltó del agarre de Ino.

- Per-o-..

- Shhh!..Callada te ves mejor, Ino..¿Si? – Ino asintió y Sasuke le guiño el ojo.

- Ay, Sasuke – Le dijo Ino al oido de Sasuke – estas jugoso – rió.

- Ino-cerda..estamos aquí – Dijo Sakura enojada.

- Ehh..etto, Sakura-chan..tiene razón – sonrió Naruto.

- Callate, raruto.. – Dijo Ino, con voz molesta.

- ¡RARUTO! – Dijo con unos ojos de enojo, naruto - ¡Callate Ino-chancha-asquerosa-pta-fea-gorda-deserebrada!

- ¡Ah!..que ofensa..idiota.. – Dijo Ino, enojada.

- Y-a-..basta.. – Dijo algo tímida Hinata – porfavor.

- B-bueno.. – Naruto se tranquilizó – Claro..Hinata – sonrió, mientars a Hinata le salian corazones de los ojos XD.

- Hmp..Naruto debemos entrenar.. – Dijo serio mientras se iba.

- Puaj, si, si..debemos ir con Kakis – rió naruto.

- ¿Kakis? – Dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto.

- Ejejej – Una gotita bajo por la frente de Naruto – bueno es que – Naruto fue interrumpido por el golpe que le dió Sakura en la cabeza - ¡AUUUUU! Sakura!

- Ejeje, no pasa nada Sasuke – dijo nerviosa.

- La verdad es que Sakura tuvo por decir un romance con Kakashi..y le decia "Kakis" – Rió Naruto, seguido por otro golpe de Sakura pero esta vez en el hombro – Auch..

- M-me voy...ch-a-o – Dijo Hinata mientras se iba.

-Chao.. – Dijieron todos al unísono.

- ¿Nani? – Dijo Sasuke sin creerlo.

_Silencio_

_Se escuchaba el viento._

_UUUhh, Uhhh.._

_Los pajaritos cantanban._

_CHIP, CHIPIPIPIP, CHIPIPIPI, OH, CHIPIPIPIPI, OH YEAH, PIPIPICHIPIPICHICHI. (Si es que eso son pajaritos ¬¬__ ¿Son pajaros? Por que parecen que fueran raperos)_

- Bueno, es una larga historia..vamos a entrenar... – Dijo Sakura algo nerviosa.

- ¿Vas a entrenar, frente de hierro? – Miró Ino a la pelirosa.

- NO.. pero voy a acompañarlos – Sonrió y se fué junto a Naruto y Sasuke, dejando a Ino sola.

- Frentona de porquería – dijo Ino para sí misma y luego se fue a la floreria.

-

-

-

-

- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo en tono serio, Hyuuga Neji, que estaba en la puerta de su casa. Era uno de los chicos más guapo de Konoha (NO TANTO COMO SASUKE :D) y todas se mueren por él, pero sólo una estaba enloquecida por el Tenten.

- Eh, bueno..tenemos que ir a entrenar..N-neji – Dijo algo tímida Tenten.

- Claro..espera – Entró a su casa y cerró la puerta. Tenten miró a la puerta y Neji la volvió a abrir – Lo siento, Ten.. – Dijo en un tono amable – entra..porfavor. – La chica entró a la casa sin protestar.

- Hm..debemos ir donde Lee ¿Cierto? – Dijo sentandosé en el sillon de la sala del Hyuuga.

- Si, supongo..o entonces, el idiota de la cejas debe estar buscando a Haruno Sakura..para decirle más poemas..- Dijo Neji y luego bufó.

- ¿Poemas? – Dijo Tenten algo sorprendida.

- Si, si..sus poemas se llaman "Rock Lee y cien poemas para una flor de cerezo, una canción desesperada por tu cuerpo y cursi history" – Dijo algo molesto.

- ¿Nani?..¿Qué es eso? – Dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Ni yo lo sé.. – Se iba de la sala y luego miró a Tenten - ¿Tenten? – Ella lo miró – Me la guardas en el baño – se sacó la polera y se la tiró a Tenten quien no la agarro ya que estaba con la boca abierta, el estaba sin polera frente de ella, no podria creerlo.(ASÍ OoO) - ¿Tenten?.

- MMMPPUM! Si, si..voy Neji-kun – salió corriendo de la sala, pero se devolvió – Ajaja, se me olvido la polera – la agarro y se lla llevaba – ajaj, lo siento..soy algo torpe ajaja, lo siento neji-kun, ajaja, se me olvido tu-u polera ajaja, tu polera ¿Entiendes? – Dijo riendosé mientras Neji levantaba una ceja

"_Loca" pensó Neji._

"_Que estupida Yo" pensó Tenten._

La chica se dirigió al baño, mientras pasaba por los pasillos, se acordó de la polera de Neji así que la acercó a su nariz y la olío. Tenía una sabor exquicito, un olor a hombre, un sexy y irresistible hombre, pero obvio el nunca estaría enamorado de ella.

_Nunca_

Pensó ella mientras una amenazadora lagrima esperaba salir por los ojos cafes de Tenten.

_Nunca, Jamás._

Jamás seria una Hyuuga. Hyuuga TenTen. Le quedaría tan bien ese nombre.

_Never.._

Nunca le podría decir a su compañero que se moría por él.

_Never, never.._

Nunca sentiria los labios del Hyuuga. (¿Qué sabor tendrá?)

_Muerete, nunca, olvidate! (Hey quien le dice a Tenten XD?)_

Nunca sentiria el día el que el soltaria un "Te amo".

_Nunca, jamas, jamas, NO sucederá._

Nunca vería a niños de pelo azul, con ojos cafes, parecidos al Hyuuga y a ella.

Pero salió de sus pensamientos por que se dió cuenta que choco contra alguien, contra Hyuuga Neji.

- Gom-menasai-i – Dijo nerviosa Tenten, al sentir la respiracion de Neji y al ver su torso desnudo, ¡no llevaba polera! (Me desmayo! XD)

- Clar-o-.. – Dijo Neji algo nervioso, se sintió raro al estar tan cerca de su compañera..Tenten.

- Dejaré tu polera y buscamos a Lee.. – Se alejó de él y se dirigió al baño.

- Hamhm..Tenten – Dijo sin saber lo que decia, el Hyuuga se dirigió a buscar una polera.

- Oh, por dios... – Dijo Tenten llegando al baño y dejando la polera ahí - ¿Por qué tengo que dejarla aquí? – Dijo mirando al baó, habian muchas fotos. En una de esas estaba Neji con una chica abrazados mientras se besaban, sintió que se caía y que la desesperación se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. Su cuerpo calló en el suelo y todo se volvió oscuro para TenTen. (PAPARAPAPARAPA, SE TERMINO? FIN XD)

-

-

-

-

- ¡Donde está Kakashi! – Dijo Naruto, con fuego en los ojos.

- Calma Naruto – Dijo Sakura sentadosé debajo de un arbol para tener sombra.

- ¡Y donde está Sasuke! – Dijo Enfadado y empezó a pegarle a un arbol – AGH! – Dijo mientras le pegaba con muchas fuerzas a un arbol.

- Recuerda que se fue..a no sé que..talvez fue a buscar algo – Dijo mientras se acomodaba y miraba el espectaculo "Naruto rompe arboles".

- Si, si.. – Dijo enojado - ¡Por que Kakashi se tarda tanto y el Teme es un idiota! – Le pego tan fuerte al arbol que se rompio y cayo derrubando otros 3 arboles más.

- Calma, Naruto.. – Dijo algo molesta – no lograrás nada, rompiendo el arbol.

- ¡Ya sé!..imaginare que esta es Ino.. – Dijo Sonriendo.

- ¿Qué?.. ¿Acaso, besarás el árbol?..¡Te gusta Ino! – Rió.

- ¡No!.. – Miró al arbol – mira – Empezó a patear al árbol y decirles puros insultos - ¡Ves!..me siento mejor..- Sakura levantó una ceja – Obvio, que te gustaría pegarle y girtarle todo eso a la cerda – Sakura sonrió dulcemente – ves..soy un genio, así que pideme tres deseos.

- Hai! – Dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos – Uno..Naruto cierra la boca, Dos: Kakashi llega rapido si no te pegaré donde más te duela (Ustedes Saben donde! XD) y Tres: Que Sasuke me traiga flores – Abrió los ojos y vió que Naruto estaba en el suelo...Durmiendo! - ¡Naruto! – El chico se levanto de golpe – lo siento.. – Sonrió y vieron a Sasuke que habia llegado.

- Ohayo! – SonriÓ Sasuke y Naruto y Sakura se percataron que llevaba algo atrás suyo.

- ¿Que traes Teme? – Dijo riendosé - ¿Trajiste flores para Ino o para Sakura?...¡Oh, por dios! ¡Eres gay o la nueva moda de los emos es tener flores!.

- Callate baka.. – Dijo enojado y se acercó a Sakura que se empezaba a sonrojar – te las traje para tí.

- ¿Y-yo? – Dijo algo tímida y nerviosa. El asintió.

- Hai.. – Dijo serio.

- Arigato – Tomo las flores, eran flores de cerezos y olian muy bien - ¿Por que?

- Para que Lee no me copie y para que no te pongas triste por tu frente – y luego se rió junto a Naruto. Sasuke sintió como una mano le pegaba y el dejo de tocar el suelo y se cayó 40 metros lejos de donde estaba Sakura.

- Auch.. – Dijo mientras se tocaba su mejilla, donde Sakura le pego el golpe de su vida – Dobe eres un—

- No fui yo.. – Dijo Naruto riendo – fue Sakura, esa es su fuerza sobrenatural, ese golpe fue el más lento que puede dar..

- ¡Lento!, por dios..eso fue doloroso..Gomenasai Sakura..

- Hamp.. – Dijo enojada, mientras lanzaba las flores hacia un lado.

- Gomenasai, dije.. – Dijo Sasuke, mientras se levantaba.

- Hai, hai..lo que sea.. – Dijo mirando al suelo – si vas a hacer bromas juega con Ino, por que si vas a jugar con esto de hacerte el lindo conmigo solo para luego burlarte morirás antes de lo que puedas de cir "Dobe o teme, o emo" – Dijo mientras se levantaba. De pronto Kakashi aparecia de un "PLAFF" EN UN ÁRBOL, AUNQUE ANTES SONABA PUFF.

- ¡Kakashi! – gritaron Naruto y Sakura, algo molestos. Hacia 2 horas que kakashi debería haber llegado para el entrenamiento.

- Lo siento, es que Tsunade me llamo y luego fuí a ver a mi abuela y—

- ¡MENTIRA! – gritaron Naruto y Sakura furiosos- ¡ESTABAS LEYENDO ICHA ICHA PARADISE, EL LIBRO MÁS PERVERTIDO DE TODO EL MUNDO!.

- ¿Como saben que fué mentira? – Dijo Kakashi, mientras saltaba para llegar al encuentro de los 3 integrantes del equipo 7.

- Lo de Tsunade lo dijiste la semana pasada – Dijo Naruto y luego bufó.

- y lo de tu abuela..porfavor!..tu nos dijiste que se murió, onagai deja de mentir – Dijo Sakura y luego bufó al igual que Naruto.

- Bueno, - Se rascó la cabeza – bedo inventar nuevas escusas.

- Hai – Dijo Sakura – aunque ninguna te salvará.

- Lo que dijo Sakura – Dijo Naruto mirando a su amiga.

- Hmp.. – EL GRAN APORTE DE SASUKE UCHIHA, EN ESTA PELEA XD.

- Bueno empezemos a entrenar.. – Dijo Kakashi – deben atrapar los cascaveles.

- Ups, yo no entrenaré..voy a traerles comida – Dijo Sakura mirando a Kakashi.

- Claro, Saku.. – Dijo Kakashi y luego sonrió.

- ¿Saku? – Dijo algo molesto Sasuke.

- Uhh, Saku, Saku- Dijo Naruto en tono burlón.

- Sayonara – Dijo Sakura y luego desaparecio moviendose por los arboles.

- Hmp..empezemos. – Dijo Sasuke, con un tono orgulloso.

- Si, si..dobe..así verás cuanto he mejorado – Dijo Naruto, desafiante y empezaron a entrenar. Con ese calor no durarian mucho, eran las 12:00 y el sol ardía en Konoha. JA! Se moririan de cancer de piel xD. (Bromah).

-

-

-

-

- Oh, por dios... ¿Y mi flor de cerezo? – Dijo Lee buscando por todos lados.

- Debe estar por alguna parte, de Konoha – Dijo Neji, mientras caminaba.

- Si, Neji-kun..tiene razón – Dijo TenTen.

- NO, NO..NO PUEDE SER- Dijo Lee - ¿No la podré ver más, salir de su casa espiarla, Nu—

- ¡La espias! – gritó Tenten y luego le pego una cachetada a Lee – hentai...

- ¡Hey! – Dijo Lee enojado, mientras sentia el dolor de la cachetada – no es mi culpa que Sakura sea muy hermosa.

- Deja a Sakura..entiende..—

- NUNCA! – Dijo con una sonrisa – Ella es mi juventud, el amor de mi vida, y su sonrisa..y su cabello..Ja! ella se enamorá de mi cara, mi cara..es hermosa.. – Dijo Lee riendo.

Veamos lo que estan pensando:

" _No lo será tanto cuando Uchiha lo sepa" Pensó TenTen._

" _Hampp, Idiota" Pensó Neji._

" _Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura" Pensó Lee, (Deja a Saku en paz)._

- Ohayo a Todos! – Saludo con la mano Sakura.

- Ohayo, Sakura ..- Sonrió TenTen.

- Hammp – Dijo Neji.

- Mi flor de cerezo, el amor de mi vida – Se arrodillo y cerró los ojos. – la fuente de mi juventud, el sol de toodos los días, el cojin de mi cama (AH? XD), eres todo para mí – Besó la mano de Sakura.

- Ejem, Ejem.. – Dijo una voz enojada y Lee miró hacia arriba y abrió los ojos.

- ¡NEJI! – Dijo asustado y vio que Tenten se reía - ¿Eres gay?

- Hammp, si..mira me gustan las cosas de chicas, me voy a comprar una cartera, no mejor uno de esos kimonos estupidos qe usa TenTen a veces, no me voy a depilar las cejas para no quedar como Rock Lee – Dijo Neji en tono brulón y luego recibió un golpe de parte de Lee y TenTen – Haaammpp...

- ¿Por que dices "Haammmappp"? – Dijo Lee mirando al Hyuuga.

- No es "Haammmappp" es Hammp.. – Dijo serio.

- Ah..es haaaammmmmpaa... – Dijo Lee sonriendo.

- ¡No idiota! ¿Te cuesta mucho decir Haamp? – Dijo Neji, enojado.

- No, no..mira.. Hooompo.. – Rió – lo siento, no puedo.

- Estupido.. – Dijo Tenten.

- Idiots, hentai. – Dijo Neji, y siguió caminando.

- Llegaremos tarde a entrenar vamos, Lee.. – Y siguió a Neji.

- Claro...¿Pero donde está Saku?..

- Se fué mientras te agachabas y cerrabas los ojos, me coloco a mi en su lugar.. – Dijo serio, mientras se limpiaba la mano a la cual Lee le dió un beso.

- Puaj, tus manos saben...a...jabon! – Sacó la lengua Lee y hizo como si la limpiará.

- Obvio, yo me lavo las manos.

- ¡Callense! – gritó Tenten.

- Gomenasai TenTen.. – Dijeron al unísono Neji y Rock lee.

-

-

-

-

Sakura se dirigia a comprar algo de comer para los tres cavernícolas que solo entrenaban, llevaba las flores en su manos.. Las flores que le dieron el Uchiha. Obvio, que no le gusto lo que le dijo el Uchiha, pero sentía la misma sensacion a la que sentía cuando estaba enamorada de él.

_Estaba más enamorada._

_Sentía su corazon latir cuando el uchiha se acercó a ella, para entregarle las hermosas flores de cerezos, tenerlo cerca la hacia sentirse bien._

_Amor._

Si, sentia amor por el y no sabía como esconderlo.

_Desespero._

Si Sasuke se llegaba a enamorar de Ino ella estaría muerta, desesperada, perdida..para siempre.

_Tristeza._

Saber que Sasuke se perdió 2 años y medio de la vida de ella y Naruto. Se perdió muchas cosas, cosas que podrían haber compartido, felicidad, diversion, tristeza y muchas cosas más.

_Odio._

Por haberla dejado ahí en esa banca, acostada..sintió odio por él, Al otro día habia llorado mucho. Sentia la necesidad de volver a mirar el Uchiha, pero con el tiempo ella se hizo fuerte y lo olvido...o eso pensaba.

_Soledad._

Siempre se sentía sola, Naruto se habia ido a entrenar con el hentai creador de icha icha paradise Jiraiya y Sasuke..Sasuke se fue, ella se quedó sola, sola..no tenía con quien estar.

_Amistad._

En esos tiempos que se sentía sola, conoció a Hinata, TenTen y Ino, mucho mejor de lo que conocia antes y luego conoció a Temari, la chica que estaba enamorada del aburrido de Shikamaru.

_Aunque tenia todos esos sentimientos en su mente, no dejaría su objetivo. Ella deseaba estar con el Uchiha, desde los 12 años soñaba con eso, no se detendría..Jamás. El Uchiha sería de ella, ella sería la novia del Uchiha y Ino perderia la apuesta._

_Haruno Sakura Jamás se rendiria muchos menos por la cerda-fea de Ino._

Fin del Segundo Capitulo, esta largo, pero no Mucho.

Lean y dejen REVIWES, ¡PORFAVOR!. Saludos a La Chantal que me ha molestado toda la semana. Besos a todos, gracias por los reviews aunque fueron pocos, igual..

Ahora estoy empezando a escribir el Capitulo 3 de el Fic. Sayonara !

**LUCKY-U :)**


	3. Entramiento & ayuda

**¡Ohayo a todos!**, Gracias por leer el fic. Onegai, lean . Me cuesta mucho escribir..ya que algunas personas me presionana para seguir escribiendo el fic :D. Onegai, se los pido. Devulevo reviews, me le muchas historias por dia (Y) Saludos a todos.

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE**

**CAP 3, HAY VIENE !**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ù.Ú--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura V/S Ino**

Sakura se detuvó y decidió ir a ichiraku's ramen compraría la comida ahí.

_Es la comida favorita de Naruto. A Sasuke igual le gusta. No sé si le guste a Kakashi...¡Que Importa! Pensó Sakura._

Compró Ramen para 4 personas, incluyendosé a ella y se dirigió a su casa a buscar unas cosas. Cuando llego busco el equipo de limpieza que tenía su mamá, lo tomó y se lo llevó. El equipo estaba en una pequeña bolsa negra. Salió de su casa y se dirigió a ver a los chicos pero primero iría a ver a Hinata.

- Ohayo, señora Hyuuga..¿Hinata es—

- Hai, Hai...entra rapido – Dijo algo molesta - ¡Hinata, mosca muerta..baja! – gritó la mamá. ¿Por qué le había dicho mosca muerta?.

- Ha-i – Dijo la chica peliazul que entraba a la sala – Ohayo..Sakura..¿Vamos? – Sakura asintió y las dos se fueron.

- ¿Qué pasa Hinata? – miró a su amiga.

- Bueno..he tenido problemas con mi mamá y mi papá..problemas familiares..¿Te ayudo? – Sakura asintió – Hmmmm...te llevó la bolsa Negra.. – Le quitó la bolsa aa Sakura y la llevo ella - ¿Para qué es, por qué tiene esas cosas de limpiezas? – Miró a la ojiverde.

- Bueno – Sonrió – es para algo, una sorpresa.. – Sonrió – muy especial, bueno..es un trabajo pero igual..será divertido..

- ¿Qué es?.. ¿Cuentame, onegai? – Miró a su amiga curiosa.

- Bueno.. Bueno.. – Dijo Sakura, riendosé y le empezó a contar para que llevaba esas cosas.

-

-

-

-

- ¡Ohayo Temari! – Saludó Shikamaru a Temari que acababa de llegar a la aldea.

- ¡Shikamaru! – Se lanzó encima de él y lo abrazo - ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien..¿Y tú? – Se sonrojó y se separó algo de ella.

- Bien..¿Como sabia que vendría? – Miró al chico aburrido.

- Mmmmma..no sabia..vine a recojer unos papeles – Le mostró los papeles a Temari.

- Claro.. – Sonrió.

- ¿Y a que vienes, Temari? – Miró a la rubia y los dos empezaron a caminar.

- Vine a relajarme en las aguas termales de Konoha..nunca he venido..y quiero ir.. – Sonrió.

- Claro.. ¿Y como estan Gaara y Kankuro? – Miró a la rubia.

- Muy bien, Kankuro sigue igual..quiere construir nuevas marionetas y Gaara sigue sinto Kazakague..- Rió - ¿Quieres a tomar algo?.. – Miró a Shikamaru.

- Claro.. – Asintió y la abrazo – hace 3 meses que no te veo.

- Ejeje – se sonrojó – lo sé..yo extrañe mucho a los chicos..

- ¡Sabes lo que paso!

- No, no sé lo que paso – Sonrió y siguieron caminando.

- Uchiha Sasuke regresó.. – Dijo algo emocionado.

- Que genial, pero yo pensé que—

- No, no..eso ya no.. – Dijo algo serio – vamos tomaremos un café en mi casa – Dijo Shikamaru y luego se dirigieron a la casa de Shikamaru. Shikamaru's House xD

-

-

-

-

- ¡Muy bueno tu plan! – Rió Hinata.

- Lo sé, lo sé.. – Sonrió – va afuncionar..

- No puedes dejar que Ino te gané.. ¡jamás! – Dijo Hinata – aunque ten cuidado para que no te pase nada más.

- Nada más pasará, Hinata.. – Dijo Sakura algo nerviosa.

_¡Si se puede algo más pasará!.. Ay, por dios..hoy será la noche de mi vida! –Pensó Sakura._

_Inner- Sakura: Claro. Que lo será.._

_Sakura: Aunque trabajaremos :' (_

_Inner- Sakura: Si, si..pero valdrá la pena._

_Sakura: Supongo.. :D_

_Inner.Sakura¿Supones? ¬¬_

_Sakura: Sii!_

- Ohayo Naruto, Ohayo Sasuke! – Saludó Hinata con la mano, habían llegado a donde estaban los chicos y eran las 14:30, Sakura habia tartado mucho.

- ¡Hinata, Sakura! – Saludó Naruto.

- Hmmp.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras miraba para todos los lados.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto.

- Kakashi se escondió y todavia no logramos sacar los cascaveles... – Dijo algo preocupado.

- Bueno – rió – yo lo ayudo.

- ¿Tú? – Dijo Sasuke en tono burlón.

- Si, Sasuke – Dijo algo molesta.

- Sakura... – miró al ojiazuloscuro.

- Sasuke.. – Miró a la ojiverde.

- Sakura...- Sonrojó.

- Sasuke.. - Sonrojó

- Naruto! – Gritó Naruto.

- Hinataa ! – Dijo la chica, en voz alta pero no gritando.

- Yo los ayudo – Sakura sacó unos guates negros y se los puso.

- ¿Con esos guantes de señoritas? – Dijo Sasuke en tono brulón y luego se rió seguido de Naruto. Mientras Hinata se acomodaba debajo de un árbol.

- Callense..Idiotas.. – Silencio. Sakura miró para todas partes, luego golpeó con una fuerza _"sobrenatural"_como decia Naruto y abrió al suelo entero, haciendo que se viera una cabellera Gris, que se trataba de Kakashi.

- ¿Nani? – Gritó Sasuke y Naruto con la boca abierta. La Kunoichi fue más rapida en encontrar a Kakashi.

VEAMOS LO QUE PIENSAN:

_¡Que bien Sakura-chan! –Pensó Naruto - ¡Eres la mejor:D_

_Hmmp, que fuerza..hmp..sigue siendo molesta..talvez..pero cada día está más linda – Pensó Sasuke._

_¿Por qué deje a Sakura, eh? Mm..hubieramos sidos buenos novios. (NO KAKASHI!) Pensó Kakashi._

_Hmaaapp..¿Por que no tengo esa fuerza?..no importa... Naruto se ve tan guapo (Bababababa) :'D Pensó Hinata._

_¿Sasuke-kun donde estás?TTTT Te amo tanto, por que me dejaste..Ahora mi vida no es nada sin ti , sólo me queda al estupido de Kabuto – Pensó Orochimaru. (PERO QUE ONDA??!?! EL NO ESTA EN ESTA ESCENA! AH:S)_

_Por dios, impresione a Sasuke.. :D Si, ahora va a querer estar más cerca mio, si, si ,si ! – Pensó Sakura._

- ¿Te impresionó eso Sasuke-kun? – Pregunto Sakura, con una voz sexy. Haciendo que las armonas de Sasuke se encendieran.

- Hmmp.. – Dijo sin mirarla, tenía ganas de mirarla si la mirará tendría ganas de hacer con Sakura y.._malditas hormonas pensó Sasuke._

- Kakashi.. – Kakashi la miró a la pelirosa – te encontré – Naruto y Sasuke saltaron para agarrar a Kakashi y lo lograron, pero Kakashi se liberó, pero Naruto y Sasuke ya habían tomado los cascaveles.

- Bien hecho chicos.. Sakura estuviste muy bien – Le sonrió y luego le guió el ojo. Haciendo que los celos del provedor del Sharingan se activarán.

- Les traje comida, ramen – sonrió – una para ti Naruto – le pasó un plato con ramen – uno para Sasuke-kun – Dijo con una voz sexy mientras le pasaba el plato – y para Kakashi – le pasó el plato así como si nada a kakashi – y el resto es para Hinata y yo.. – todos empezaron a comer.

- Mmm..mesh encantash elh ramens – Dijo Naruto mientras comia.

- ¿Nani? – Dijieron todos sin entender el lenguaje de Naruto. (Si es que eso es lenguaje ¬¬)

- Traduccion: Me encanta el ramen.. – Djo Hinata, mientras se limpiaba la boca – habla despues de comer Naruto-kun .. – Dijo mientras lo miraba.

- Claro, Hinata.. – Sonrió mientras se sonrojaba y la chica peliazul igual, luego siguieron comiendo.

- Sakura... – Dijo con una voz tan fría Sasuke. La chica lo miró automaticamente - ¿Cuando irás a mi casa para—

- ¡NANI!..- Gritó Naruto - ¿Ya están juntos?...¡Eres rapido, teme!.. Ne, Sakura..¿CÓMO BESA SASUKE?..- Sakura se sonrojó y Sasuke abrió los ojos mas de lo que se podia abrir - ¡NE, QUE HARAN LOS DOS HOY!..¿Llamarán a la cigueña o talv- Naruto fue interrumpido por dos golpe que recibió primero de Sakura luego de Sasuke - ¡KYAAA! – gritó mientras lloraba XD – Me dolió.

- Hmpp.. – Dijo Sasuke algo molesto.

- Eres un Hentai, Naruto.. – Dijo Sakura y luego miró a su amiga Hinata – cura a Naruto, Hinata.

- ¿Y-yo? – Dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñían, Sakura asintió con una sonrisa – demo-o-o tu eres ninja médico, hazlo tú..

- Iie, suerte Hinata.. – Se elajó de ellos y se fue a unos 3 árboles de ellos y siguió comiendo.

- MMmm..bien, Naruto.. veamos – La chica tocó la mejilla roja del ojiazul – Mmm..necesitas hielo.. – Sonrió – no es muy grave..

- ¡Kyaa! ..me duele Hinata – Miró los ojos de la chica y sintió unas ganas de besarla – demo..¡Iie, Iie!.. sigamos entrenando Kakashi  - Sonrió Naruto y se levantó y fue donde kakashi, para alejarse de Hinata. Ella era su amiga, no podía enamorarse de su amiga.

- ¡Ohayo, Kakashi! – Gritó Gai sensei, que acaba de llegar con Neji, Tenten y Cejas encrespadas..osea Rock Lee :)

- Gai ¬¬ - Sonrió Kakashi - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a entrenar.. – Miró a todos los que estaban ahí – veo que ustedes igual..¿Entremos todos juntos?

- Hai – dijieron Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke. Los 3 hombre se levantaron y fueron a entrenar con los otros.

- Naruto, es tan guapo – Suspiró Hinata, ella estaba al lado de Sakura viendo como entrenaban todos, pero tenía sus ojos clavado en cierto Rubio, de ojos azules (BABABABA, Naruto es hermoso TT)

- Hai, Hinata Uzumaki – Sonrió y Hinata le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

- ¡Sakura Uchiha! – Rió y Sakura se sonrojó - ¿Ves igual te gusta?

- Hai..Hai.. – Dijo mirando el suelo – demo él talvez yo nunca le guste.. – Dijo triste.

- Iie, eres muy linda, inteligente, divertida, una gran amiga – Sonrió y vio que los ojos de Sakura estaban llenos de lagrimás – y una persona muy especial, obvio que le gustarás..algún dia, demo sucederá.

- ¿Tú crees? – Pregunto con una voz inocente Sakura, Hinata asintió – Arigato, Hinata – Abrazo a su amiga.

Las horas se pasaron, las 18:00 ya habian llegado y todos seguían entrenado, Sakura y Hinata igual se fueron a entrenar junto a los otros.

- Gomen, demo debo irme.. – Sonrió y agarro su bolsa negra.

- Hmp..Sayonara – Dijo Sasuke y siguió entrenando contra lee.

- Sayonara, Sakura-chan – Sonrió – Hinata, te vas conmigo..debo pasarte las cosas.

- Hh-ai – Dijo tímida.

- Sayonara Sakura.. – Dijieron al unísono TenTen y Neji.

- Sayo..nara, mi flor de cere-e-ezo.. – Dijo Lee algo cansado, seguía peleando con Sasuke.

- MMm.. Sayonara Lee – Le guiñó el ojo y se fue. Quería despertar los celos en Sasuke y lo logró.

-

-

-

-

- Tu casa es genial, Shikamaru – Dijo Temari, que estaba sentada en el sillon de Shikamaru mientras miraba un albúm de fotos de él.

- Si¿De verdad? – Ella asintió – yo la encuentro aburrida – bostezó.

- ¿Y tus padres? – Preguntó al curiosa.

- Salieron a una misión, vuelven mañana... – Sonrió y se sentó al lado de Temari.

- Ay, que lindo eras.. – Señaló una foto del albúm de Shikamaru, Shikamaru's baby era la foto. Era muy guapo, tierno y kawai- que kawai.

- ¿Nani? – Dijo asustado – pensé que habia quemado esa foto – Una gota bajo por la frente de Shikamaru.

- Hmmm..no lo creo.. – Rió – que tierno eras...

- ¿Era? – Dijo algo decepcionado.

- Aún lo eres, demo no tanto como antes – Miró a Shikamaru que estaba cerca de ella – Yo..yo- se acercó más a él, con intención de un beso.

- ¿Nani? – Dijo acercandosé. A cinco centimetros que estaban para besarse tocaron la puerta – voy..- Bufó y luego se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió - ¿Melanie?

- Konochiwa Amor – Besó a Shikamaru. Temari cambio la felicidad por el odio, Shikamaru se iba a besar con ella y estaba de novio con otra chica.

- Ohayo..¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo algo serio.

- Vengo a dormir contigo, tus padres salieron y estas solo..así que..aquí estoy – Sonrió y entró a la casa y se sentó en un sillon - ¿Quién es ella? – Dijo la narigona de Melanie.

- Soy Temari..y ya me voy.. no quiero molestarlos...– Dijo dirigiendosé a la puerta – Sayonara..

- Temari y-yo—

- ¡Iie!..Sayonara – cerró la puerta con fuerza.

- ¿Y a esa que le pasa? – Dijo algo confusa, la narigona.

- No lo sé.. – Dijo algo triste y se sentó al lado de Melanie.

- Bueno..yo, vine igual por otras cosas – se acercó a Shikamaru y lo besó – vamos a tu habitacion – Shikamaru sólo asintió, estaba pensando más en Temari no le importaba lo que podría pasar ahora...lo importante era Temari..

- Ahh.. – Beso a Melanie y se fueron a la habitacion de Shikamaru.

-

-

-

-

- Entra Hinata – Dijo Naruto entrando a su casa, seguido de Hinata detrás de él – gomenasai si esta algo sucio – se sonrojó al ver a Hinata, tan cerca de él.

- Genial es tu casa.. – Sonrió.

- Veo donde estan tus cosas.. ¿Ok? – Ella asintió y naruto fue a buscarlas.

- Para hacerlas más divertida¿quieres que te ayude? – Preguntó Hinata, mirando a Naruto.

- Hai! – Sonrió Naruto y fueron a buscar las cosas de Hinata.

- ¿Qué cosas se me quedaron aquí Naruto? – Preguntó Hinata mientras buscaba al igual que Naruto.

- Una mochila y una polera – Gritó Naruto.

- Hai..

Siguieron así por más de 2 horas, buscando las cosas de Hinata. Ya estabn cansados pero no se detendrian..¿Por qué?. Se estaban divirtiendo.

- ¡Descasaré! – Gritó Naruto y luego se sentó en su sillon.

- Naruto-kun, encontré mi polera – Dijo Hinata entrando a la sala de Naruto, pero se tropezó con algo y cayo justo encima de Naruto...haciendo que sus labios rozaran – Ah-h, ah..

- Etto.. – Naruto sentía la respiración agitada de Hinata y la suya estaba igual, no consiguió aguantar la tentación de besar los labios de Hinata, así que con sus manos tomo la cara de Hinata y la atrajó hacia el, haciendo que se formaran en un dulce beso. Luego de algunos minutos (o más) y algunos movimientos (o más). Hinata se dió cuenta que estaba debajo del cuerpo de Naruto.

- Naruto-kun.. – Dijo entre besos, él entendió que ella estaba algo incomoda y se separó de ella – gomenasai.. – Dijo con una tímidez GIGANTE.

- Oh, yo..etto..- Dijo rascandosé la cabeza – Claro..

- Ehmm, Naruto..YO..TE QUIERO DECIR..yo, yo..

- ¿Tú qué, Hinata? – Le preguntó mirandola a los ojos.

- Yo..no nada.. – Se levantó y fue a la puerta – Sayonara, Naruto.. – Se fue, dejando a Naruto confundido, por el beso y por lo que le diría la Hyuuga.

-

-

-

-

- Hmp.. – Dijo el Uchiha que estaba cansado mientras se acercaba a su casa. Miró su mano tenía algo de sangre y su labio igual tenía algo de Sangre.

_Maldito Lee. Pensó el Uchiha – Cuando lo vea...le sacaré la kuzo, ya verás sakura es mía..._

Se dió cuenta que la luz de su casa estaba prendida. Se apresuró y activo el Sharingan y entró a la puerta golpeando con fuerza.

- ¡AH! – Gritó alguien, que se desmayo del susto.

-

-

-

-

- ¡¿Por qué llegas tarde, mosca muerta?! – Gritó la mama de Hinata, enojada.

- Gomenasai – Agachó la cabeza – me he retrasado, fuí a buscar unas cosas d- Hinata recibió una cachetada de parte de su máma.

- ¡BASTA!..¡Estoy arta!...eres una verguenza para los Hyuuga, nos sabes pelear, no haces nada acá, sólo peleas y piensas en el estupido de ese Kyuubi y—

- ¡No le digas a así a, Naruto! – gritó enojada Hinata, mientras sentiá su mejilla arder.

- ¡Yo le digo como quiera al Kyuubi!..- Dijo enojada y agarro un Jarron.

- ¿Qué..harás? – Dijo Algo asustada Hinata.

- Nada...Ahora fuera de aqui..anda a tu habitacion..- Hinata la miró seria - ¡YA! – Gritó la mamá de Hinata y la chica asintió y sbuió las escaleras para ir a su habitacion.

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo Hinata que ya estaba en su habitacion, rompiendo en llanto – Naruto-k-kun..me diste el-l bes-so de m-i-i vi-d-da y no me dijiste...me dijiste..Nada.. – Dijo Triste..y seguía llorando. Luego de unos minutos se quedo dormida, pensando en el beso que le dió Naruto.

-

-

-

-

_- Hinata.. – Dijo Naruto corriendo por un pasillo._

_- ¡Naruto-kun! – Gritó la chica mientras algo negro la llevaba y Naruto intentaba alcanzarla._

_- ¡ESPERA HINATA, VOY POR TI! – Naruto sintió unas lagrimás..eran de ella, Hinata estaba llorando y el odiaba que ella llorara, le daba mucha pena._

_- ¡NARUTO! – Gritó mientras desaparecia y dejando a Naruto en una habitacion negra. Empezaron a aparecer 9 espejos y en todos estaban Hinata con la cabeza agachada - ¿Hinata? – Ella no lo miró._

_- Iie, Iie..no me hables.. – Dijo mientras empezó a llorar otra vez._

_- ¿Nani?..-¿Qué pasa? – Miró a todos los espejos, miró a las nueve Hinatas._

_- ¡Por tu culpa...YO MORÍ! – Gritó enojada y miró a Naruto con una cara de enojada, que el no pudo reconocer – yo..yo..creía en tí, me decepsionaste.. – Se secó las lagrimás._

_- ¿YO?..Iie, Iie..Hinata..yo..yo..no te decepcionaría..—_

_- ¿Nani?..ese día tu no me ayudaste..¡TE FUISTE!..yo morí, estoy muerta..morí en manos de Itachi, por tu culpa.. – Gritó la peliazul haciendo que un espejo se rompiera y corriera sangre por el labio de ella._

_- ¿Qué pasa Hinata? – Miró a la chica, que tenía sangre en el labio._

_- Cada vez que un espejo se rompa, me saldrá sangre y empezaré a morir..más y más...Y MÁS.._

_- ¡Iie!..¡HINATA NOO!..yo te ayudaré._

_- ¡MUY TARDE! – Gritó enojada la Hyuuga, haciendo que el espejo nº 8 se rompiera y le saliera sangre de la nariz - ¿Ves?..es tu culpa, por tu culpa estoy aquí, por tu culpa morí, por tu culpa me moriré ahora y ahora estoy sangrando más.._

_- ¡Gomenasai Hinata!..yo h—_

_- ¡¿Gomenasai?!..es lo único que dices, onegai..Naruto..yo te amaba – Dijo algo desesperada – ¡te amaba y ahora...yo siento que...que te odio! – gritó lo último, haciendo que el espejo nº 7, 6 y 5 se rompieran. En la mano de Hinata ya se veía la sangre, su labio sangraba más – basta..fuera de aquí – Dijo algo molesta o__**MUY MOLESTA.**_

_**- ¡Iie!**__...yo..yo..__**te salvaré **__– Suspiró el ojiazul – por que yo..yo.._

_- ¿¡TÚ QUÉ!? – Gritó desesperada - ¡TÚ QUÉ, QUÉ, QUÉ! – El espejo nº 4, 3 y 2 se rompieron quedando sólo un espejo y sólo una Hinata._

_Imposible._

_Ella no podía morir así._

_Desespero._

_Se va para siempre, nunca más estará a su lado._

_Dolor._

_No se podría declarar...nunca le diría la verdad...NUNCA._

_Fue algunos de los sentimientos que sintió el Ojiazul._

_- ¡YO...YO..TE AMO, KUZO! – Gritó Naruto, desesperado..mientras las lagrimás conmenzaron a caer, el chico se arrodillo frente al espejo donde quedaba sólo una Hinata – te amo, te amo..Hinata.. – Dijo llorando, desenfrenadamente._

_- Ya..ya..es muy tarde, Naruto-kun..muy tarde, para declararte..yo..yo siempre estuve al lado tuyo..y..y ahora te declarás y me dices la verdad..yo ya no puedo decirte nada..ya no te amo..no.. – Dijo mirando a Naruto, desde el espejo Obvio. _

_- ¡Iie!..Hinata..NO, cometes un error..—_

_- ¡Iie, naruto-kun! – El último espejo se rompió._

_- ¡NOOOOO! – Gritó muy fuerte Naruto, en toda la habitacion se escucho el __**NO**__ de Naruto. Sus lagrimas se hicieron más fuerte, ya que empezó a llorar sin control._

- ¡AH! – Gritó Naruto, mientras se levantaba de la cama..eran las 22:00..había sido una pesadilla - ay, que susto..- suspiró – Hinata.. – se tocó los labios, volviendo a recordar el beso con Hinata.

-

-

-

-

La chica se movió un lado, al parecer estaba en una cama.

_- Sakura.._

Se rascó la cabeza y se relajo.. La Haruno.

_- Sakura.._

La chica sonrió y cerró los ojos más fuerte.

_- Sakura..Sakura.._

La chica se dió vuelta boca abajo.

_- Sakura.. – sintió que le acariciaban la espalda y se dió vuelta boca arriba abriendo los ojos lentamente, hasta encontrarse con la cara del Uchiha._

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – Dijo con una voz muy tierna, el la miró dulcemente una mirada que ella no podía creer..el cubito de hielo la estaba mirando así..estaba..algo diferente..- ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó con una voz inocente.

- Te asuste y te desmayaste..¿A qué viniste Sakura? – Se levantó y ella igual, se dió cuenta que estaba en la cama del Uchiha.

- Te vine a ayudar a limpiar tu casa..por si ves ya limpie acá arriba y queda haya abajo.. Sonrió y cerro los ojos –_Sasuke-kun_ – Dijo lo último con una voz sexy.

- H-hmp..¿De verdad? – Ella asintió, todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Bueno.. – abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Uchiha – debo terminar de limpiar abajo y listo..- Sonrió y se levanto de la cama del provedor del Sharingan.

- Hai.. – dijo Sasuke y se acostó en su cama, Sakura se dió vuelta para mirarlo.

- Pense que me ayudarias.. – Miró algo triste.

- Hmp..¿Por qué? – Cerró los ojos.

- Onegai,_ Sasuke-kun _– Dijo lo último con una voz sexy.

- Hmp..H-hai.. – Se levantó y se fue de su habitacion lo más rapido.

- Tu habitacion es Kawaii – Dicho eso, Sakura se dirigió abajo junto al Uchiha.

- Bueno, Sasuke-kun..tú limpiarás con la escova...la sala y yo iré a la cocina a ordener.. – Se fué dejando a Sasuke solo.

- Eh..¿Sakura, cómo se hace esto? – Gritó el chico.

- Ay, Sasuke .. – Se acercó a él – asi – empezó a mostrarle como se usaba una escoba o escova y luego le pasó - ¿Entendiste ahora? – Sonrió y el asintió – Hai.. – se fué.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio Sakura se dirigió a donde estaba el Uchiha.

- Sasuke-kun..¿Qué hace esta botella de cerveza aquí?.. – Miró algo molesta al Uchiha.

- Hmp..a veces tomo – Dijo el Chico como si nada – ven toma.. – El abrió la botella y tómo un poco y luego se la paso a Sakura.

- Etto, no lo sé ..yo...bueno no debe hacer nada malo – Tomo un poco - ¡QUÉ DELICIA! – Sakura se tomo todo el liquído que se encontraba en la botella – ay, que delicioso.

- Hmp..tengo más vamos.. – Fueron a la cocina donde Sasuke abrió 3 botellas más.

- Ajajja – Dijo Sakura y tómo otra botella más – esto hip, es..hip..delicioso..

- Lo sé..demo no tomes tanto.. – Dijo y luego tomo un sorvo de cerveza.

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo con un tono inocente y se acercó a Sasuke.

- Hmp..yo..etto..por que luego te sentirás mal..

- Bueno.. – Se levanto y se subio encima de la mesa – bailemos Sasuke.. – Sonrió.

- Iie.. – Dijo el Uchiha y luego tomo algo más de cerveza.

- H-hai.. – Dijo Sakura y empezó a bailar. Sasuke la miró, los ojos se pelaron, Sakura bailaba muy bien, era muy sexy, era muy excitante para él.. - _¿Bailo bien, Sasuke-kun? _– Dijo con una voz Sexy.

- Hmp.. – Dijo y siguió tomando cerveza.

-_Sasuke-kun_– se agacho y lo miró estaban muy cerca, Sasuke se acercó para besarla y ella se alejó – Hhai y quería.. – Siguió bailando.

(N/A: Como es mi fic, colocaré una cancion cualquiera que salga de la nada, xd. OKAY?)

**HOT- Avril Lavigne.**

**You're so good to me baby baby – **_Sakura empezó a cantar._

**I want to lock you up in my closet, where no one's around  
I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed  
I want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud – **_Sakura se agacha y se acerca a Sasuke.  
_**Now you're in and you can't get out**

**You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop **_– Sakura le da un besito en la mejilla de Sasuke._**  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop –**_ Sasuke le acaricia la mejilla a Sakura. (N/A: POR DIOS!)_**  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream – Se levanta y sigue bailando. Moviendo las caderas al compass de la música.  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby **_– A Sasuke se le cae la baba. __(HAY UN VASO POR AHI?)_**  
****You're so good to me Baby Baby. – La música se detuvo.**

- ¿Te gusta, Sasuke-kun? – Ella lo mirá.

- Hhai.. – Dijo algo nervioso. Se podría controlar.

- Hmp.. bueno – Ella se sentó en su silla.

- Demo..¿Por qué? – La miró algo molesto.

- ¿Querías que siguiera? – Ella lo miró y luego tomo algo de cerveza.

- Hai. – Sonrió algo avergonzado.

- Iie, no quiero..cuando salgamos a un club, te enseñaré a bailar.. – Sonrió y tomo un poco más de ese trago.

- Lo esperaré con ansias ..- Dicho esto el Uchiha siguió tomando cerveza.

- Bueno..debemos seguir trabajando.. – Se levanto y se fué a ordenar.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó y la siguió.

- ¿Si, Sasuk- no dijo nada más por que sintió que caía al suelo y un peso cayo encima de ella.

- Sakura.. – La chica se paralizó Sasuke había caído encima..¡De ella!

- Etto..Sasuke hip.. – La chica sonreía, estaban a centímetros de besarse.

- Etto..- El chico suspiró, sabía que ella ya no estaba detrás de él. Sólo atinó en darle un beso en el cuello y por decir le dejo una mordida (XD) cuello de Sakura comenzo a arder..una sensación rara. Él se levantó y luego la ayudo a levantarla – Sakura..yo..perdon..no quería obligarte..

- ¿A qué, Sasuke? – Miró a Sasuke sin entender.

- A besarme..o algo así.. – Dijo Algo avergonzado, el provedor del Sharingan.

- Iie..no me obligas..por que yo...yo te sigo amando.. – Dijo Sakura abrazando a Sasuke. Él sintia la respiración de Sakura, sintió algo mojado en su hombro..

_Lagrimas.._

- Sakura..estás bajo los efectos de la cerveza..no sabes lo que dices.. – Dijo separandosé de ella.

- Hai..es lo que piensas..demo no..te amo, nunca te deje de amar..Sasuke-kun – Lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos como azules y negro..que eran fríos y misteriosos. La hacian sentirse bien al solo verlos.

- Iie, estas mal..ven – Se separó de ella y la sentó en el sillon - ¿Te traigo algo?.

- Iie, quiero estar contigo.. – Las lagrimas de Sakura no dejaban de salir.

- A mi igual me gustaría Sakura, demo tu no estas enamorada de mí.. – Dijo algo triste, el Uchiha.

- ¡IIE!..yo te amo...demo no entiendes.. – Abrazo a Sasuke.

- ¡BASTA SAKURA! – Gritó el Uchiha, algo molesto..Sakura se separó de él y lo miró.

- Te odio.. – Salió de la sala y subió las escaleras..dirigiendosé a...la habitacion de Sasuke.

- Sakura.. – Le pegó a la puerta.

- Vete..Uchiha.. – Dijo Sakura, dentro de la habitación.

- Iie..Abre..no te quería lastimar.. .- Dijo Sasuke con algo de culpa.

- No te abriré..te odio..entiende..no me entiendes..tú..yo no te voy abrir, yo.. yo.. – Suspiró Sakura y luego hubo un silencio.

- ¿Sakura, Sakura, Sakura? – Dijo algo desesperado Sasuke.

- Estoy bien..sshh – Dijo Sakura y luego hubo un silencio. Sakura se había quedado dormida. Sasuke bajó las escaleras, dormiría en el sillón. Se acostó en el sillon y pensó, como siempre.

_Iie..no me obligas..por que yo...yo te sigo amando.._

_Hai..es lo que piensas..demo no..te amo, nunca te deje de amar..Sasuke-kun_

_¡IIE!..yo te amo...demo no entiendes.._

_Te odio.._

_Vete..Uchiha_

Toda esas frases que le había dicho Sakura lo dejaba más pensativo.

_¿Ella le estaría mintiendo?_

_¿De verdad lo amaba?_

Siguió pensando hasta quedarse dormido.

-

-

-

-

Sakura se despertó cuando sintió que se caía pero..¿De donde?. Se levantó rapidamente y miró, no estaba en su habitación, le dolía la cabeza.

-_Sasuke..-_ Dijo en un susurro.

Miró por todos lados, era la habitacion de Sasuke y ella se quedó dormida en su cama, en su habitacion, en su casa.

-_Sasuke..Sasuke_ – Dijo algo desesperada la Haruno - ¿Donde estás? – Vio la puerta cerrada, se acercó a la puerta, le dolía la cabeza y mucho.

Empezó a recordar todo.

_Cuando Sasuke la despertó, empezó a tomar cerveza, su super baile sexy, Sasuke se cayó encima de ella. Luego la declaración, el beso en el cuello...cuando subió a la habitacion de Sasuke._

- ¡Por dios! – Gritó y abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras - ¡Sasuke! – Lo vió durmiendo tan tierno – Sasuke-kun – suspiró y se acercó a él.

-_Sakura.._- Dijo Sasuke en un susurro y se movió un poco.

- Sasuke.. – se sonrojó la pelirosa, ella pensó que el estaba soñando con ella.

-_Sakura..no..no, deja de besarme – _El sonrojó de la pelirosa se hizo más fuerte –_ Nos van a ver...no, no..yo se que me amabas antes.. y.. y.. –_Sakura abrió los ojos, Sasuke ya no dijo nada más.. ella se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo. La casa ya estaba ordenada, pero ella no se acordaba como..luego de la cerveza todo se puso rara.

Empezó a preparar unas tortillas , era muy buena cocinando. Se acarició el cuello le dolía algo, al llegar a cierta parte sintió un dolor, se fue a ver al espejo y vio que tenía mordido.

- Oh, por dios..yo..¿Como? – Miró a Sasuke que sguía dormido – Sasuke..Sasuke..tu..que más paso que yo no me acuerde..¿eh? – Bufó la pelirosa y luego siguió preparando la comida.

-

-

-

-

- Ohayo, Naruto.. – Dijo Temari.

- Ohayo, Temari – Dijo Naruto comiendo su 3º plato de ramen - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Miró a la rubia que se sentaba al lado de él.

- Vine a comer Naruto.. – Sonrió y pidió un ramen.

- Oh, claro...vienes de visita – Ella sintió – o viene a ver Shikamaru – Naruto se rió y Temari le dedicó una mirada fría – gomen..

- No me gusta, Shikamaru.. – Dijo algo triste.

- ¿Por qué?..son una buena par—

- Me gustaba, ya no..el tiene novia y eso significa que nunca estaremos juntos.. – Dijo la rubia agachando la cabeza.

- Calam, Temari.. – Naruto la abrazo.

- Es que..como te siente cuando la persona que amas, esta con otro..es como un balde de agua que te cae encima... – Dijo abrazando más fuerte a Naruto.

- Se como te sientes.. – Se separó de Temari y la miró.

Justo por ahí pasaba Rock lee y los vio..así que lo primero que se le ocurrio.

_Nueva pareja en Konoha.._

- Sabes que lo amo mucho..sabes que lo amo.. – Dijo Temari, Naruto sabía quien se refiria.

- Lo sé, Temari..yo te quiero mucho y te apoyaré.. – Dijo Naruto y la abrazo.

- No sabia que estaban juntos – Susurro Rock lee y luego se fue.

- Te gusta..Hinata.. ¿Verdad? – Dijo Temari y luego comió algo de Ramen.

- H-hai..- Sonrió y siguió comiendo ramen.

- ¿Sabes?—

- No no lo sé.. – Temari lo miró algo molesta – gomen – se rascó la cabeza.

- Quiero ir a las aguas termales..deberiamos ir..¿Si? – Hizo carita de perrito mojado.

- Claro..mañana..seria un bueno.. – Sonrió y comio el 6º ramen.

- ¿Como comes tanto? – Miró algo sorprendida.

- No lo sé..solo como, como..y no quedo gordo como Choji, soy muy flaco – Rió.

- Si, Naruto.. – Dijo poco convencida.

- Entonces..hablaré hoy con los chicos, para ver..si pueden ir.. – Dijo Naruto y comió el 7º plato de ramen.

- Hai, demo..¡Deja de comer! – Gritó Temari, algo desesperada. La forma en que Naruto come los ramen tan rapido.

- ¡Iie!..me encanta.. – Siguió comiendo.

- No hay caso contigo..¿Cierto? – Bufó Temari y Naruto asintió.

- Ohayo Temari y Naruto.. – Dijo una voz muy conocida por los..era la voz de Shikamaru, obvio Temari se dió vuelta rapido para ver a Shikamaru, Naruto solo saludó con la mano..ya empezaba a comer el 8º plato de ramen.

-

-

-

-

Sasuke abria lentamente los ojos..se levanto estaba en el sillon – sakura.. – Dijo eso, el Uchiha se levanto en busca de la pelirosa.

_- You make me so hot, Make me wanna drop, you're so ridiculous, I can barely stop, can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream, You're so fabulous, You're so good to me Baby Baby, you're so good to me Baby Baby.. _– Dijo la pelirosa cantando_ – and—_

- Sakura.. – Dijo Sasuke en la puerta, ella se dió vuelta y lo vio. Tenía el torso desnudo, sólo tenia pantalones, estaba despeinado..

_Se ve tan guapo..se ve hermoso..ay.. – Pensó la pelirosa._

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – Dijo la pelirosa con una voz de inocente – yo..yo..me deule la cabeza.. ¿Por qué? – Se llevo la mano a la cabeza.

- Sakura..ayer tomaste cerveza.. – Dijo Algo serio, Sasuke y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Nan-ni? – Dijo algo nerviosa por la cercanía de Sasuke y antes de salir de la normalida lo último que sintió Sakura es que estaba siendo empujada a una pared.

**FIN DEL CAP.3 **

Quedo genial, si se han dado cuenta casi siempre termina con Sasusaku o Sakura o Sasuke, no sé por que lo pongo así :)

Bueno,**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA!**

**FELIZ HALLOWEEN ATRASADO, BESOS A TODOS :)**

**El Cap.2 lo subí el 29, hoy es el 1 de noviembre..hace 2 dñias que estuve estas 18 pag del fic. **

**LES CUENTO QUE HARE UN FIC CON UNA SERIE DE ONE SHOT (LARGOS).**

**TENGO EN CUENTA ESO.. PORFAVOR REGALENME REVIEWS! LOS QUIERO. **

Ya empeze a escribir el cap.4 SAYONARA !

**Lucky – U :)**


	4. Celos & mentiras

¡Ohayo! Gracias por todos lo reviews, estoy muy emocionada…nunca habia tenido muchos reviews (para mí es mucho XD)**. GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS. ****NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE.**

**Datos de la Novela:**

**Parejas: **Sasusaku/ NaruHina / ShikaTema / NejiTen / Gaara (y chica invetada por MI) / INO SOLA / LEE SOLO / KIBAINO TALVEZ XD.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ù.Ú----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura V/S Ino**

- ¿Sasuke- kun? – Dijo en un susurró Sakura, mientras sentía el cuerpo de Sasuke apretando el suyo.

- Hmp..- Dijo Sasuke, mirando los ojos verde de la pelirosa.

- ¿Qué haces? – Dijo ella nerviosa, Sasuke se apollo en su hombro. Sakura notó que sus piernas temblaban, sentía el cálido aliento del Uchiha en su piel – Sasuke.. – Suspiró. Sintió al chico sonreír.

- Sakura..Yo.. – La miró el Uchiha, ella tenía los ojos con unos brillos – yo.. – Miró los labios de la pelirosa sentía algo raro.

- ¿Tú qué? – Dijo en un susurro la pelirosa.

- Yo.. – Sasuke se acercó más, no soportaria necesitaba esos labios rosados de Sakura. Ella ya cerraba los ojos y cada vez estaban más cerca.

- _¿Hai, Sasuke-kun?..¿Qué pasa? _– Dijo con un tono sexy la pelirosa.

- Es que yo t- Sus narizes se rozaron.

_**(Veamos el marcador:**_

**Sakura v/s Ino.**

**Sakura:II (Tenía a Sasuke siempre cerca y ahora estaban apunto de besarse)**

**Ino: I (Veran ahora, por que ese punto)**

**Fuera marcador )**

- Si..sasuke – Dijo algo desesperada.

- Iie.. – Se acercó más a ella y cuando sus labios se rozaron..

**DING DONG**

- Sasuke.. – Sasuke pusó sus dedos en los labios de la pelirosa.

- Shh.. – Dijo Sasuke con semi - sonrisa.

- Sasuke yo.. – Sasuke se apoyo en el hombro de la pelirosa y le dió otro beso en el cuello – Ay, Sasuke – suspiró.

**DING DONG.**

- Por dios..¿Quién es? – Se separó de la pelirosa y se dirigió a la puerta.

- No veré quien es.. – Dijo Sasuke regresando a la cocina y acorralando a Sakura.

- ¿Nan-n-ni? – Dijo Sakura algo nerviosa – Sasuke yo.. – Sasuke la apretó más cerca de él – ay..Sasuke yo t- Suspiró.

- ¿Tú qué Sakura? – Dijo mordiendo el lobulo de su oreja.

- Yo te—

**DING DONG.**

**DING DONG.**

**DING DONG.**(N/a: BASTA QUIEN ES?)

**DONG DING.**

**DONG DING. **(N/a: Ahora se invirtió el timbre, uh Sasuke..se murió tu timbre xd)

**DONG DING.**

**DONG DING.**

- ¡Voy! – gritó Sasuke y se alejó de Sakura. La chica se sentó en una silla y intentó reflexionar que había pasado.

- ¡Ohayo! – gritó una voz muy conocida por Sakura era.**.INO.**

**- **Ino.. – Dijo Sakura seria y luego bufó - ¿Qué haces aquí cerda? – Dijo Sakura mirando a Ino y se percató que Sasuke venía atras de ella pero ya tenía polera.

- Vine aver a Sasuke – Sonrió – demo.. ¡AH! – Gritó - ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – Gritó desesperada - ¿Te vino a robar Sasuke o te vino a violar, ella es muy mala lo sé..no te vino a robar algo para tenerlo, o te vino a matar..quiere vencerte vengarse—

- ¡Callate Ino! – Gritó Sasuke algo enojado.

Habia interrumpido su momento perfecto con Sakura, apunto de besarla y.. ¡NO! Por culpa de la cerda.

- Gomen – Agacho la cabeza Ino – yo sólo venía a..visitarte.. – Sonrió Ino – y quería desayunar..- Se sentó en una silla - ¿Qué hay de comer?

- Ino.. – Sakura miró a Ino enojada – por que no te vas..

- Te vas tu frentona de hierro ... – Le dijo Ino enojada.

- Arg! ..basta..Sasuke me invito.. – Dijo Sakura con voz de triufante.

- Hai..demo no sabia cuando ibas a venir y viniste de sorpresa.. – Dijo Sasuke que agarraba una manzana.

- Esa era la intencion.. – Dijo Ella seria y luego miró a Ino - ¿Ves?

- Ay, _te odio_.. – Dijo Ino entre dientes.

- Pero yo más..no sé como te soporto – Dijo Sakura muh molesta y rayos salieron de los ojos de Ino y Sakura.

- Hmp.. – Dijo el Uchiha y luego bufó – las dos son simpaticas.. – Dijo sin importancia, Sakura y Ino miraron rapidamente al Uchiha.

- ¿Demo..quién es más simpatica? – Dijo Ino.

- No lo sé, son molestas.. – Bufó el provedor del Sharingan.

- Gomenasai, si te molestamos rey-super-poderoso – Dijo Sakura molesta y se levantó de la silla – si te molesta mi presencia, no hubiera venido..y Yamanaka cerda hubiera venido – Dijo Enojada – de verdad..no te entiendo.. pensé que eras diferente... – Dicho eso Sakura salió de la cocina y fué a buscar su bolso que estaba en la sala.

- Sakura, gomen.. – Dijo Sasuke que la seguía por detras.

- Iie.. – Tomo su bolso y dirigió a la puerta.

- Yo de- Un portazo frente la cara de Sasuke.

- Ups.. – Dijo Ino con una voz de inocente - ¿Estás bien? – Sasuke asintió.

- Hmp.. – subió a su habitacion.

- Sasuke...yo soy tu invitada .. – Gritó Ino.

- ¡NO Ino! – Gritó Sasuke desde su habitacion.

- Shinobis.. – Dijo Ino y luego se fue enojada.

Sasuke se dió un baño de agua fría, se sentía raro..al estar cerca de Sakura, se sentía bien, se sentí feliz, triste y a veces odiado, pero tambien amado.

Él había sufrido mucho, mucho..crecer sin sus padras, un hermano que mato a los padres (N/a: ITACHI!..TE AMO!), solo, indefenso, sin saber a donde ir. Nunca se había sentido amado, Naruto y Sakura fueron los primeros en acercase a él..ellos tomaron la iniciativa para ser amigos de Sasuke.

Luego del baño, bajo a comer...Sakura había dejado su casa, se sintió raro.

_Sakura Uchiha – Le llegó a la mente de Sasuke._

_Sakura Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha – Sonrió el provedor del Sharingan._

_Te amo Sasuke – Se imagino a la pelirosa diciendole eso y sellando esa escena conn un beso, si es—_

**DING DONG.**

**DING DONG. (N/a: Volvio a la normalidad, se arreglo Sasuke.)**

**DING DONG. **

**DONG DING.**

**DONG DING. (n/A: Hay se fue mis esperanzas en un timbre lindo, bueno y sano XD).**

Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

- ¡Teme!..vamos.. – Dijo Naruto algo cansado.

- ¿Nani, baka? – Miró con la misma cara de siempre a Naruto.

- Tenemos que ir donde Kakashi, nos invito a almorzar.. – Naruto empujo a Sasuke y cerro la puerta de su casa – vamonos.

-¿y? – Dijo serio y se llevo sus manos a los bolsillos.

- El que llega retrasado..Kakashi-sensei le hará algo.. – Dijo Naruto algo asustado.

- Hmp.. – Dijo Sasuke dandosé media vuelta para volver a SU CASA. No tenía ninguna intencion en ir a la casa de el ex novio de Sakura. NO...aunque fuera su sensei.

- Bueno... – Dijo Naruto, se dió media vuelta y empezo a caminar – Sakura ya llego a la casa de Kakashi.

- ¡NANI! – Gritó Sasuke realmente furioso.

- H-hai.. – Dijo Naruto algo asustado, se ducho haya en la casa de Kakashi y ella fue la que me mando a buscarte.. – Naruto se rascó la cabeza - ¿Vendrás?

- Hai.. – Dijo serio y siguió camiando con Naruto.

-

-

-

-

- Te ves muy hermosa, Sakura.. – le dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

- Arigato Kakashi-sensei – Sonrió mientras se sonrojaba. Sakura llevaba un vestido rosado, con escote V, el escote era de color blanco.. ¿Como se cambio tan rapido?. Ella llevaba ese vestido por si se bañaba haya en la casa de Sasuke.

- Eres muy linda – le acarició el pelo a Sakura, ella se alejo de él - ¿Nani?

- Kakashi-sensei—

- Dime Kakis – Sonrió y se acerco a ella - ¿Qué pasa?.

- Kakashi.. – Dijo en uno tono amable Sakura – de verdad..todo los momentos que pasamos como novio, fue muy divertido..demo yo me dí cuenta que no somos uno para el otro.. – Se alejó de el y tomo un poco de jugo.

- ¿Nani? – Dijo algo molesto - ¿De verdad? – Dijo algo triste.

- Hai...demo no estes asi – abrazo a Kakashi.

- Sakura... – Dijo Sasuke que entraba con Naruto.

- Sasuke.. – Dijo ella separandose de Kakashi – Ohayo Naruto – Sonrió – _Ohayo Sasuke _– Dijo entre dientes la pelirosa.

- Vamos, sientense para comer .. – Dijo kakashi y los 4 se sentaron. Kakashi al lado de Sakura, Sasuke al lado de Sakura y Naruto al lado de Sasuke.

- tengo mucha hambre – Dijo sonrojada la Haruno.

- Yo igual.. – Dijo Naruto y luego empezo a comer.

- naruto..comiste 20 platos de ramen y tienes hambre.. – rió kakashi.

- Yupi..si que estaban buenos.. – Dijo con baba en la boca naruto.

- Kakis – Dijo Sakura sonriendo, kakashi la miró – le pasas a Naruto una servilleta – Kakashi le paso la servilleta – arigato.

- Hmp.._ kakis.. _– Dijo entre dientes el Uchiha. Sakura quería sacarle celos al Uchiha y lo logró.

**MARCADOR:**

Sakura: III. 

**Ino : II**

- ¿Pasa algo Sasuke? – Miró Kakashi algo enojado a su ex alumno.

- Nada.. sensei.. – Dijo molesto el Uchiha, luego tomo algo de Jugo.

- Mañana iremos a las aguas termales con Temari.. ¿Quieren venir? – Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Claro..será divertido – Sonrió Sakura y siguió comiendo.

_Sakura está más linda que antes – pensó Kakashi._

_Hmp..será bueno, tendré más tiempo de estar con Sakura – pensó Sasuke._

_YAMI!..RAMEN!! – Pensó Naruto._

_Orochimaru.. – pensó kabuto a quien se le caía la baba (N/a: Por dios! Que asco.. saquenlo de aca! )_

- Hmp.. – Dijo Sasuke.

- A mi me gustaría ir.. – Dijo Kakashi decicandole una mirada a Sakura quien se sonrojó.

- Etto..No lo sé.. – Dijo naruto nervioso.

- No podrá ir.. – Dijo sasuke, llamando las miradas de 3 personas – vamos solo nosotros..Baka.. ¿Quienes van?

- Etto, Yo, tu, Sakura..TenTen, temari, Neji, Rock Lee, Shikamaru y.. Hinata. – Sonrió.

- ¿Ves? – kakashi miró confundido al provedor del sharingan – vamos gente joven, no vieja.._Kakis_ – Dijo en tono de burla el Uchiha.

- Si yo quiero, yo voy – Se levanto de la mesa algo enojado, Kakashi.

- No, Kakashi – Dijo Sakura con una voz inocente.

- Tengo todo derecho a ir – Dijo Kakashi.

- Demo tenemos todo derecho al NO invitarte – Dijo enojado.

- ¿Qué pasa, estás celoso? – Dijo Kakashi riendosé.

- Iie, no soy tan Naruto..—

- ¡NE! – Gritó Naruto.

- ¿De verdad?..yo creo que hasta Naruto es más inteligente que tú..- Dijo molesto.

- Kakashi.. – Dijo Sakura.

- No Sakura, este rebelde estupido..del clan Uchiha debe aprender a ponerse en su lugar yo soy mayor que tú y- Sasuke en segundos agarro a Kakashi del cuello de la camisa.

- ¡Sasuke! – gritó Sakura – No porfavor.. – Dijo triste, Sasuke solto a Kakashi. Empezó a sentir el mismo odio que siente por Itachi, empezaba a odiar a kakashi.

- Ham..No eres tan fuerte ¿Eh? – Dijo serio Kakashi – no me podrás ganar..soy más fuerte, más agil, mas lindo (N/A: NO KAKASHI!), mas divertido..que tú..- Dijo Kakashi y luego miró a Sakura - ¿Cierto, Sakura?

- Yo..yo.. etto..

- Claro, que no..eres un viejo – Kakashi se acercó rapidamente a pegarle a Sasuke.

- ¡NO! – gritó Sakura y se puso enfrente de Sasuke. Sintiendo un dolor en el estomago Sakura se desmayo.

-

-

-

-

- ¿Sabias que Naruto y Temari estan juntos? – Dijo Tenten a Hinata.

- ¿Nan-ni? – Dijo Enojada Hinata.

- Hai, hai..me lo dijo Rock lee, los vio comiendo juntos en ichiraku's ramen...

- No, no.. – Dijo triste – no puedo creerlo..

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo Neji, algo enojado.

- Ayer yo me bese con el.. – Dijo Hinata tocandosé los labios.

- ¿Nan-n-i? – Dijieron al unísono TenTen y Neji.

- h-h-ai – Se sonrojó – el solo me uso – Agacho la cabeza.

- No Hinata, se laas a ver conmigo.. – Dijo Neji mirando a su prima y luego salió de esa escena para ir a enfretarse a Naruto.

- ¿Crees que Neji le hará algo malo a Naruto? – Dijo Tenten algo preocupada.

- Demo.. – Hinata la miró algo ironica – obvio que si, Tentonta.. – Dijo algo molesta.

- Gomen, mejor vamos.. – Dijo Tenten agarrando la mano de Hinata para llevarla donde estaba Neji.

- Naruto..¿Por qué? – Dijo en un susurro Hinata - ¿Por qué? – Las lagrimas amenazaban en car por la mejila de Hinata.

-

-

-

-

**- **Estará bien la señorita Haruno.. no puede tener visitas – Dijo una ninja medico, que se acercaba donde Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi estaban sentados – demo..la golpearon muy fuerte.. – Dijo algo preocupada la ninja medico. Naruto y Sasuke miraron con rabia a Kakashi.

- Gomen, demo fue culpa de Sasuke cerdo.. Dijo Kakashi.

- Callate.. – Dijo Sasuke serio.

- Respeta a los mayores Sasuke... – Dijo Kakashi enojado.

- Yo te mostraré mi respeto por ti – Sasuke paretó su puño para pegarle a Kakashi, para arrancaler la bocota que tenía su sensei..si es que tenía.

- ¡Paren!..La Señorita Haruno, se encuentra bien..necesita reposo..hoy en la noche puede salir..aunque a vomitado un poco..se enfermo un poco tiene algo de fiebre..y al parecer tomo mucho alcohol.. – Sasuke se rascó la cabeza.

- ¿Tuviste algo que ver con el Alcohol, Teme? – Susurro Naruto a su amigo.

- Nada.. – Dijo serio, Naruto alzo una ceja – un poco.. – Naruto fruncio el ceño ò.ó – algo.. – Naruto le pego un codazo - ¡BUENO TODO! – Gritó.

- Shhh, tenga respeto..Sasuke – Suspiró – esto es un hospital, no un lugar para cerdos.. – Kakashi se rio - oh, no se ría así kakashi, parece la risa de los cerdos – Naruto y Sasuke se rieron mientras a Kakashi se le pelaron los ojos – Sasuke, que genial que hayas vuelto..eres más guapo en persona.. – Dijo la ninja medico guiñandole el ojo y luego perdiendose por los pasillos.

- Debor irme, Sayonara.. – Dijo Naruto levantandose de su silla.

- Yo igual.. – Dijo Sasuke, levantandose.

- ¿Y tu kak – Kakashi ya no estaba en su silla – Que rapidaa...digo rapido- Rió.

- Idiota.. – Dijo Sasuke y luego se fueron del hospital.

Aunque Naruto no lo supiera, toda la aldea sabía que El y Temari estaban juntos.

- Ohayo..Naruto y Sasuke – Dijo Temari, sonriendo.

- Ohayo – Dijieron los dos chicos.

- ¿Vamos a ir a la aguas termales? – Dijo Mirando a Naruto.

- Si, si..todos iremos—

- Menos Kakashi.. – Dijo Sasuke enojado.

- ¿Kakashi?..Obvio, que no vendrá..seria raro – Hizo una mueca y sonrió luego.

- Sabes...hoy es un lindo dia.. – Dijo Naruto mirando al cielo.

- Si, Naruto..- Dijo temari suspirando.

- Espero que llueva.. – Dijo Sasuke llevando sus manos a los bolsillos.

- Ay, porfavor..—

- ¡Naruto! – Gritó Neji enojado.

- Ohayo Neji.. – Sonrió Temari.

- Ohayo N- Neji le pego a Naruto, haciendo que algo de sangre saliera de su boca - ¿Qué te pasa? – Le pego a Neji, Neji le devolvió el golpe - ¿Qué le pasa?.

- Besaste a mi prima y al otro día estas con Temari..¿Qué te pasa idiota? – Dijo enojado.

- Demo..

- Basta, Neji..¡el no esta conmigo!...- Neji dejo de golpear a Naruto y miró a la rubia.

- ¿De verdad? – Ella asintió.

- ¿Quién te dijo esa estupides? – Dijo Enojada la rubia, mientras ayudaba a Naruto.

- Tenten... – Dijo Neji mirando a la chica de pelos café.

- ¡NANI!..a mi me dijo Rock lee... – Dijo TenTen molesta.

- ¡ES UNA MENTIRA!..Hoy yo fui a comer en ichiraku's ramen. Y Temari me acompaño y me conto algunos secretos..—

- ¿Nos cuentas algunos? – Dijieron todos menos Naruto y Temari.

- Personales.. – Dijieron Naruto y Temari.

- ¿Entonces..no estás con Temari? – Dijo Neji, algo tranquilo.

- No, no lo estoy. – Dijo Naruto limpiandose la boca.

- Hmp..a Naruto le gusta- Temari le tapo la boca a Sasuke.

- Callate.. – Dijo Temari y Naruto.

- ¿A quién le gusta? – Preguntó Hinata algo tímida.

- A nadie.. – Dijieron Sasuke y Temari sonriendo con nervios.

- Vamos a ichiraku's ramen... – Sonrió Naruto. Eran las 18:00 hace 5 horas comieron donde Kakashi y ay tenía hambre.

- Vamos – Dijieron todos.

- Mañana vamos a las aguas termales – Dijo Temari.

- Si, si..¿a qué hora? – Dijo TenTen abrazando a Neji.

- A las..13:00 – Dijo Naruto.

- Claro.. – Dijo Neji - ¿Irás Hinata?

- Hai.. – Sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

- Hmp.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras aceleraba el paso.

Todos pidieron ramen y empezaron a comer.

- ¿y Sakura? – Dijo TenTen mientras terminaba su ramen.

- Esta en el hospital – Dijo Naruto comiendo su 6º plato de Ramen.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos menos, Sasuke y naruto.

- Kakashi le pego y Sakura se desmayo.. – Dijo Sasuke.

- Ese Kakashi.. – Dijo Neji enojado.

- ¿Como le pudo hacer eso.. a Sakura? – Dijo Hinata, mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Naruto.

- No lo sé.. – Dijo Naruto, sonrojado – demo..fue por unos problemas..¿Cierto, Sasuke? – Dijo Naruto mirando a su amigo Sasuke-el-super-poderoso-Uchiha.

- Hmp.. – Dijo Sasuke levantandosé de su silla.

- ¿Te vas? – preguntó Temari.

- Si.. – Dijo Sasuke bostezando – tengo sueño – Se fue.

- Sayonara – Dijieron todos. Sasuke solo levanto la mano en forma de Chao.

- Sasuke esta algo raro.. – Dijo TenTen mirando al su 3º plato de ramen.

- Si, si.. – Dijo Naruto comiendo un poco más de Ramen.

- No importa, igual algún día lo dirá – Dijo Hinata, comiendo su 4º plato ramen.

- ¿Como comes tan rapido Naruto? – Pregunto Neji-el-super-silencioso-misterioso-raro-pero-lindo Hyuuga.

- No lo sé, solo emmm..me dejo llevar – Dijo Naruto riendose, mientras comía ya su 9º plato de ramen.

- Debo irme, Sayonara – Dijo Temari, que ya se habia ido.

- Que rapida.. – Dijo Tenten, levantandose.

- ¿Te llevo? – Dijo Hyuuga MACHO, mirando a TenTen.

- Claro.. Sayonara – Se fueron los dos. Dejando a Hyuuga MUJER y Uzumaki. Obvio que el silencio llego rapido.

- Naruto..¿Pasa algo? – Dijo Hinata sonrojada.

- Iie, iie..pensaba..en alguien – Dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata. Como refiriendose a ella.

- Oh, afortunada..debe ser – Miró al suelo – la chica que te guste.. – Dijo Triste.

- Si demo..no sé, pero ahora si me doy cuenta que la amo..deberas! – Dijo Naruto riendose – ella es muy linda.

- Oh, claro.. – Dijo cortante Hinata – Me voy.. – Se fue.

- Claro.. nos vemos! –Gritó Naruto.

- Idiota.. nunca se dará cuenta que yo lo amo.. – Dijo Hinata enojada.

Hinata se fue a su casa, entro lentamente, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y luego dirigiendose a su habitacion. Estaba muy triste tenía muchos problemas y no sabía como resolverlos.

- Hinata.. – Dijo la mamá de Hinata que entraba a la habitación.

- ¿Si-i? – Dijo Nerviosa.

- Si quieres algo de comer..hay algo abajo. Buenas noches - Se fue sin decir nada más.

_Loca.._

Pensó Hinata, algunas veces su mamá estaba muy enojada otra veces era muy buena con ell y otras nisiquiera le hablaba.

_Naruto.._

Cada día Hinata se desesperaba por saber a quien el gustaba Naruto, desde el beso que se dio con Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en el. PENSABA A FULL.

Sentía un vacio en su corazon 2 años y medio enamorada de Uzumaki Naruto y el ni bolilla con ella, no sabia que hacer..se desesperaba. Aa ella le pasaba lo mismo que Sakura, por eso eran mejores amigas, se entendian pero Sakura sufría mucho más que ella..Sasuke la dejo, se fue, se esfumo mientras Naruto estuvo un poco más y luego se fue..pero Sasuke siempre fue tan frío y era diferente a Naruto.. _muy diferente._

-

-

-

-

- No puedo creer lo que inventas, Rock Lee – Dijo Neji enojado.

- Yo los vi,..hammp. – Dijo tomando un poco de jugo.

- Ya basta..HEY.. ¿y por que vinimos a tu casa Neji? – miró Tenten a neji, algo molesta.

- No lo sé, tu quisiste venir..y luego necesito hablar contigo..

- Lo que sea..Hoy no vi a Sakura – Lloró - ¡NO!.

- Eres un ...

- Cierra la boca, pico, osico o lo que tengas Neji... – Dijo Enojada TenTen – que vocabulario asqueroso.

- hey, tu nos enseñaste a mí y a Neji algunos.. – Sonrió Lee y TenTen se enfurecio más.

- Chotto, tenga una pregunta Neji.. – Dijo TenTen seria.

- ¿Si? – Miró a la pelo café.

- El otro día en tu baño encontré, osea..vi la foto tuya con una chica besandose.. ¿Ella es tu novia? – Dijo Molesta, TenTen.

- No, no lo fue.. – Tenten lo miró más enojada – TenTen te lo juro..es una verdad, verdad cierto... Lee.. ¿Lee?

- Se fue.. – Dijo agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Como?

- Caminando.. – Sonrió.

- Tenten yo necesitaba hablar contigo.. – Dijo Neji sentandose al lado de Tenten.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo ella mirando los ojitos de Neji (N/a: PARARARARAPOPROROROPIRIRIRIRIR CHIP CHIP. ¿y LOS PAJAROS DE DONDE SALIERON?)

- Es que no sé como decirtelo, yo..yo..bueno, tu antes eres mi amiga y eso.. pero ahora – Trago saliva – no lo se..yo me siento raro..

- Si, si.. ¿Si?.

- Yo creo..creo..osea yo.._Te amo – _Suspiró Neji.

- ¿NANI? – Gritó TENTEN.

- Si, Te amo..

- Neji..yo..yo.. – TenTen sintió los labios de Neji, era una sensación muy distinta. El beso conmenzo normal pero luego fue mas apasionado. Luego de unos minutos se separaron y se miraron, TenTen estaba roja – yo te amo.. –abrazo a Neji – espere mucho por esto..

- Yo ,yo.. bueno..antes pensé que eras rara y eso..pero ya no..ya has crecido y eres diferente..

- ¿De verdad? – Miró a Neji.

- Hai.. – Le dio un corto beso en los labios – y ahora..¿quieres ser mi novia? – TenTen se le abrieron los ojos.

- ¡SI, SI, SI, SI!- Abrazo a Neji y luego lo beso.

**(n/a: noooooooooooo! TT.TT se nos va un soltero.)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-** ¿Tsunade-sama?..¿Pasa algo? – Dijo la pelirosa mirando a la rubia de TSUNADE.

- Sakura..¿Estás bien? – Sakura asintió – que bueno necesito hablar contigo..

- Si, claro..siempre estaré aquí para usted.. – Dijo Mirando a la ventana viendo que ya era de noche - ¿cuanto tiempo estuve dormida? – Dijo algo preocupada.

- Unas 5 horas.. – Sakura grito – no grites..hey..ten mucho cuidado con Sasuke..

- ¿Por qué?..- Miró confundida a su maestra – el es tan sexy, misterioso, lindo..serio..genial..es el.. perfecto – suspiró.

- Lo sé, lo sé,..demo..te puede hacer sufrir otra vez.. jugar contigo..sabes lo que paso la otra vez – la pelirosa bajo la cabeza y asintió – sé que ests destrozada por eso..demo el pasado es el pasado.. – Abrazo a Sakura – yo sé que eres fuerte.

- ¿Tú crees? – Dijo Sakura con una tristeza muy GRANDE.

- Himm.. claro que si.. (N/a: Primero Sasuke hacia "Hmp", Neji hace "Hammp", Lee le copio pero dice "Hommp" y ahora Tsunade con "Himm" XD) – has crecido, no lo olvides.. y no te preocupes si Sasuke esta planeando algo, te juro que lo saco de Konoha antes que diga _Hmp.. _– Dijo Tsunade y lo ultimo con un tono burlon.

- Bueno – rió – no creo que eso pase, el esta diferente..

- Igua que esa Yamanaka. – Bufó – está más rara..

- Siempre a sido así – Sonrió.

- Tus padres estan en una mision, muy importante volveran el viernes ( ES EL MARTES).

- Claro..ya los extraños.

- Hai, Sakura..yo ya me voy..- se dirigió a la puerta- tengo una misión para ti pronto...preparaté.

- Siempre lo estoy Tsunade-sama.

- Claro, Sakura.. Sayonara – Se fué.

- Sayonara.. – Dijo algo seria, se toco la cabeza tenía algo de fiebre y tenía frío no llevaba chaleca..estaba sola..esperando que la dejarán ir...

- Señorita Haruno, se puede ir – Dijo la ninja medico entrando a su sala.

- Hai.. – Dijo Sakura y luego sintió un sonido en la ventana..empezó a llover – kuzo.. – ella no tenía paraguas.. ¿Como se iría? – señorita, ¿No tiene paraguas?

- Iie, y tampoco les dariamos a ustedes.. debe irse cerraré el hospital.

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta la lluvia estaba muy fuerte, hacia frío y ella no llevaba chaleca ni siquiera paraguas. Su casa estaba muy lejos, al menos se tardaría 1 hora y media en llegar. Sin más la chica salió con la lluvia.

-

-

-

-

- Hmp... – Dijo Sasuke, comiendo unas tostadas con mantequillas. Pensaba en Sakura como estará.

_Maldito Kakashi__ – Pensó Sasuke – no me ganarás, Sakura es mía..mía.. – Pensó algo enojado._

Sasuke se dirigió a sacar su ropa de la lavadora, se dió cuenta que estaba lloviendo mucho..que raro.

**DING DONG.**

**DING DONG.**

**DONG DONG****. (N/a: Ahora si el timbre esta malo, Sasuke..muy maloo )**

**DONG DONG.**

**DING DINGGG.**

El Uchiha se dirigió a ver quien era.. abrió la puerta la persona que estaba ahí era Sakura toda mojada.

- ¿Sakura..? – la miró algo preocupado.

- Sasuke – estornudo – me puedo quedar en tu casa.. – estornudo – tengo frío, hambre, fiebre..y mi casa está muy lejos.. Onegai.

- Claro.. – Sasuke busco una toalla y se la paso – secate.

- Arigato – Dijo Sakura, tenía una voz nasal, su nariz estaba roja..y estaba temblando.

- Entra..si no te morirás de frío.. – Dijo Sasuke algo..¿PREOCUPADO?.

- Arigato.. – Dijo Sakura entrando a la casa, mientras se secaba.

- Te traigo algo..de tomar..- Pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Hmmma..Claro – Sonrió y el Uchiha se dirigió a la cocina. Luego de unos minutos el regreso y la vio ahí en el sillon sentada.

- Sakura..- Ella lo miró – toma.. – Le paso chocolate caliente (N/A: QE RICO!).

- Arigato.. – Sonrió dulcemente – veamos como preparas el chocolate caliente – Dicho eso ella tomo un sorvo de ese chocolate que al parecer se veía delicioso – mmmh..que delicia..oww, la mujer que este contigo será muy afortunada cuando prepares chocolate caliente – sonrió.

_La mujer serás TÚ – Pensó Sasuke._

- Sakura, sobre hoy..yo—

- Iie, Sasuke..dejemoslo en el pasado y punto..¿Ok?.

- Hai-i..- Dijo Sasuke algo decepcionado, Sakura se levanto y lo miró.

- Sasuke-kun..me puedo duchar? – Miró Al Uchiha con una cara de penita.

- Claro..el baño esta allá arriba.. – Dijo Mirando a la pelirosa.

- Arigato..Sasuke-kun – Dejo el chocolate caliente en una mesita y subio a bañarse.

- Hmp...- Pensó Sasuke – puedo usar mi sharingan para ver a Sakura..bañandose..no, no..seria muy..hmp..no lo va a saber.. – Pensó Sasuke.

-

-

-

-

La pelirosa se dirigía al baño, pero primero fue al cuarto de Sasuke. Sería tan genial si ella pudiera dormir ahí todos los días..siempre..seria fantastico. Un sueño hecho realidad, nadie podria lograr dormir con Sasuke..cubito de hielo .

**MARCADOR:**

**SAKURA: IV (CUATRO PUNTOS)( RAZONES: POR ESTAR MÁS TIEMPO CON SASUKE, POR LIMPIAR SU CASA, POR EL CASI BESO Y POR QUEDARSE AHORA EN SU CASA)**

**INO: II. (RAZONES: POR MOLESTARLO Y POR INTERRUMPIR EL CASI BESO SASUSAKU ¬¬).**

**FUERA MARCADOR.**

- Sasuke.. – suspiró – y vio una foto de Sasuke cuando tenía 12..- Sonrió con algo de nostalgia – se veía tan guapo.

Sakura dejo la foto y se dirigió al baño. El vapor empezó a salir, ya que el agua estaba caliente. Mientras se sacaba la ropa estaba pensando.

Se sentía tan infeliz y bien a la vez..no sabía cual de los dos era peor y po—

**PRAN ! PRAN! TRUMP ¡ TRUMP! (es un trueno Xd)**

No sabía cual de los era peor y por que los estaba sintiendo. Se sentía _enamorada_, Sasuke había vuelto y ella pudo acercarce más a él. _Infeliz _sabia que Sasuke nunca se enamoraria de ella, ella no tenía tanta plata como él, no era tan linda, hasta creía que Ino es más linda que ella, sabe que con sus encantos no podrá conquistar al Uchiha..._Feliz _Por que había estado con él y eso la hacía sentirse bien..el completaba su corazón (PLAF!).

Luego de pensar, pensar se decidió meter a la ducha..

-

-

-

-

- ¡Te odio Sakura! – Gritó Ino.. mientras rayaba un cuaderno – frentona de porqueria..¿Por qué Sasuke la invito y a mi no?..puedo limpiar más que ella.. lo se..- Dijo enojada Ino y luego tiro el cuaderno.

- Hija, basta.. – Gritó su mamá que entraba a la habitacion.

- ¿¡Qué quieres!? – gritó enojada Ino.

- Me tienes arta, tu y tus cosas con Sasuke..se volvio un vicio..

- ¿te importa? – Dijo Mientras se acostaba en su cama.

- Si, si..me importa..Sakura antes era tu amiga y por que ya no.. por Sasuke – Dijo algo triste – no quiero que esten así.

- Mamá, tu nunca entenderás.. – Dijo mirando al suelo.

- Ya lo sé, siempre dices lo mismo..o si mañana quiero que vuelvas rapido de las aguas termales..no, no importa..yo y tu padre iremos contigo.. – Sonrió la mamá.

- ¡NANIII! – Gritó con toda las fuerzas del mundo.

- Hai, Hai..iremos contigo. – Dijo la mamá cerrando la puerta.

- ¡CHOTTO!.. – La mamá se detuvo - ¿Nani?..me diran mamona y que soy tonta y Sasuke lo verá – lloró xD

- Gomen, demo yo y tu papa queremos ir..hace tiempo que no me relajo. – Rió y luego se fue.

- Por dios.. – Ino se acosto – mañana seré el reír de todos los chicos..me dirán mamona , ¡NO!..no sé que hacer.. oh KUZO! – LLORO XD – debo hacer que no vayan.. – Dijo enojada y luego se quedo dormida.

-

-

-

-

El provedor del sharingan se acercaba al baño para ver a Sakura..sin que ella se diera cuenta.

- Hmp.. – Dijo El uchiha que se recargo en la puerta del baño y activo su Sharingan.

Mientras Sakura se bañaba tranquilamente y Sasuke la miraba tranquilo IGUAL XD.

Sasuke la miraba con los ojos del sharingan ella era realmente linda, para las cosas que usaba el sharingan a veces le parecia tonto pero esta vez era un necesida para Sasuke.

Sin saber que los esperaba a los dos..esa noche.

FIN DEL 4º CAP.

EN EL CAP.5 NO PASA NADA LEMON ¿OK?.

Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews!

SALUDOS A LA CHANTAL :)

**DEJEN REVIEWS! ONEGAI . HARÉ UN NUEVO FIC.**

**LUCKY-U.**


	5. Verdad & complicaciones

Ohayo a todos!

Espero que les haya gustado el Cap. 4.

A mi me re encanto!...Pronto se viene my new fic **REVOLUCIÓN DE HORMONAS.**

**Estoy pensando en hacer los capitulos más cortos, por que la Cindy (Una amiga)**** Dice que son muy largos y dan flojera leer. No lo sé.**

**Ustedes opinen. **

**Ahora se viene el cap.5 !**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ù.Ú-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura V/S Ino**

Sakura tenía curvas, en su cuerpo, unas excelentes caderas, era blanca como la nieve, y tenía uno pechos.._Sasuke suspiró_. En esa situación viendola desde la puerta con su sharingan, le parecía que el cuerpo de Sakura era excitante..

Pero, ¿Quienes se habrán tenido la suerte en acostarse con Sakura? Vino a la mente del Uchiha. Los odiaria con toda su alma, serian sus enemigos hasta la muerte—

Se dio cuenta que Sakura se había puesto la toalla y se estaba secando. Cuando estuvo totalmente seca sin ninguna gota de agua se dirigió a la puerta, Sasuke salió disparado de ahí y se dirigió a su cuarto, tirandose en su cama.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – Dijo la pelirosa buscandolo.

- ¿Hmp? – Dijo el moreno que estaba acostado boca arriba.

- ¿Tienes alguna polera o pijama que me prestes? – Dijo la pelirosa entrando a la habitacion del provedor del sharingan.

- Hmp..no lo sé..vee en mi armario.. – Dijo él con una voz sin interés.

- Hai.. – Dijo ella sonriendo y luego fue a su armario. Era gigante, tenía muchas poleras, pantalones, shorts y otras cosas masculinas – oww, que gigante es tu armario.. – Dijo la pelirosa entrando en el armario – si me pierdo..¿Me rescatas? – Dijo con una voz inocente.

- Hmp.. – rió..¿RIO?. Sasuke-cubito-de-hielo-big-egosita-sexy-y-molesto-Uchiha ¿había reido?.

- Oh, que lindas poleras.. – Dijo Saku, mirando algunas..mientras tocaba esa fina tela, encontró una que le gusto. Era un polera algo larga, era gris con el signo del clan uchiha atrás- ¿Puedo usar esta, Sasuke-kun? – Dijo la pelirosa saliendo del armario con la polera.

- Hmp... – Dijo y luego se levanto y se sacó la polera.

- ¿Sa-suke-kun? – Dijo ella con un sonrojó en la mejilla.

- ¿Hmp? – Dijo el mientras se sacaba los...pantalones (N/a: Me encantaria ser Saku en esos momentos..¿Se imaginan a Sasuke de boxers? XD. Yo si y creo que muchas otras chicas más se lo imaginan).

- ¿Por qué estás en boxers frente a mí? – Dijo ella algo nerviosa, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

- Hmp..me voy a ir a duchar..- La miró estaba sonrojada, sus mejillas estaban tan rosadas, que a Sasuke le dieron ganas de besarla hasta el cansancio, pero se iba a controlar - ¿Me pasas la toalla que esta ahí? – Dijo Sasuke señalando una toalla que no estaba tan lejo de Sakura.

- Hai.. – Se dirigió a buscar la toalla. Era blanca con el signo del clan Uchiha - ¿Todo tiene el signo del clan Uchiha?

- Hmp...soy fiel a mi clan.. – Dijo algo triste Sasuke, sakura se acercó a el. Verla con solo esas toallas era realmente excitante, el podia sacarsela con una mano toda esa toalla – arigatou, Saku.. – Dijo el provedor del Sharingan y luego se fué.

- Ok.. – La chica cerró la puerta de la habitacion de Sasuke y se cambio. Le quedaba algo grande, pero se veía muy sexy con esa polera xD.

-

-

-

-

- Si tengo una gran idea.. – Dijo Naruto que se sentaba al lado de Hinata.

- ¿Qué idea? – Dijo Neji que abrazaba a Tenten.

- Dejen que Naruto-kun hable.. – Sonrió mientras el sonrojó se encontraba en sus mejillas.

- Chotto! – gritó Neji - ¿TÚ Naruto..piensas? – Dijo Neji algo asustado.

- ¡Neji! – Chillo TenTen y luego le pego en el hombro – deja que naruto hable..

- ¡CHOTTO! – Gritó Neji con una cara de horror - ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! – Gritó llevandose sus manos a su frente - ¡VAMOS A MORIR!.

- Callate – Dijieron al unísono Hinata y TenTen, que al mismo tiempo le pegaban a Neji.

- Debemos juntar a Sakura con Sasuke.. – Dijo Sonriendo.

- ¿Si? – Dijieron todos.

- Hai..Saku esta locamente enamorada de él, yo no se si el egosita Uchiha sienta lo mismo.. – Dijo Hinata, algo molesta.

- Hamp.. creo que podría funcionar.. – Dijo Neji pensando – demo será algo díficil...

- Hai, ellos son totalmente opuestos.. – Dijo TenTen acomodandose en el pecho de Neji - ¿Cierto, amor? Dijo mirando a su novio.

- Ha-ai.. – Dijo sonrojado.

- ¿¡SON NOVIOS!? – Gritaron NARUHINA.

- Hai-i.. – Dijieron los dos algo avergonzados.

- Felicidades... o como se dice congratulations.. – Sonrió Hinata.

- ¡alfin!..yo sabía que estaría juntos..ahora Hinata pagame..

- ¡NANI! – gritó Neji.

- Etto..ejeje..- Rió nerviosa – yo hice una apuesta con naruto-kun, ejeje...

- Prima mía.. – Hinata miró a Neji - ¡COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO! – Gritó Neji.

- Ay – Se llevo las manos a las orejas – calmate, tonto.. – Dijo Hinata con voz molesta.

- Gomen.. – Dijo Naruto – demo, Hinata creía que nunca estaría juntos...demo yo dije que si estarian juntos...así que dattebayo le dije a Hinata que sí lo estaría, demo la cabeza dura dijo que No, y yo... dattebayo – Se rascó el pelo.

- Lo que sea.. – Dijo Tenten – no puedo creer lo que hacen, los novios.

- ¡¿NOVIOS?! – Gritaron asustados NARUHINA – IIE!

- AJAJA – Dijo Neji apuntando a Naruto y a Hinata – los dos se gustan y punto.

- Bueno, yo – Dijo Hinata con una mejillas color tomate, por el sonrojo – es q—

- ¡Iie! Hinata es mi amiga y nada más.. – Dijo Naruto algo indiferente, y luego se arrepintio de haber dicho eso – gomen.

- ¿Naruto-kun? – Hinata se sintió muy mal – yo debo irme..

- ¿Te llevo Hinata? – Dijo Naruto mirandola algo entrestecido.

- ¡Iie! – Dijo ella saliendo rapidamente de la sala.

- Uh, estas frito NARUTO! – Gritó Neji y iba a salir persiguiendolo pero TenTen lo agarro de la polera.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Gritó TenTen a Neji – Naruto.. – Miró a Naruto – chao. Sayonara.

- ¡SAYO! – Gritó Naruto y se fue tras Hinata.

-

-

-

-

- Qué frío.. – Dijo Hinata corriendo, seguía lloviendo y ella no tenía paraguas - ¿Qué hago ahora? – Dijo la peliazul colocandose debajo de un techo.

- ¡HINATA! – gritó Naruto, la chica se volteo a ver a Naruto.

- ¿Naru-uto-ku-un? – Dijo algo nerviosa, por la cercanía del rubio.

- Hinata, yo.. – Naruto se acercó a ella y le dio un delicado beso en los labios. Obvio que primero fue romantico, pero luego era algo desesperado, mientras naruto introducia su lengua en la cavidad de ella y Hinata llevaba sus manos al cuello de Naruto – gomen.. – dijo el con la respiracion entre cortada, ya que ahora se habían separado para respirar.

- ¿Dem-mo? – Dijo ella con el MAYOR SONROJÓ DE TODA SU SANTA VIDA - ¿Por qué Naruto? – Dijo Hinata con lagrimás en los ojos.

- ¿Nani? – Dijo el.

- Es que..tu..tu..osea.. – Hinata empezó a llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo el abrazando a Hinata.

- ¡SUELTAME! – Gritó Hinata enojada – alejate de mí – Hinata se solto del abrazo del rubio – te odio...NO SOY TU JUGUETE! – Le pego una cachetada a Naruto y salió corriendo, perdiendose en la lluvia.

- Hinata.. – Dijo Naruto tocandosé la mejilla.

-

-

-

-

Sakura se dirigía a la cocina de Sasuke, estaba algo deprimida..bueno se sentía así y no sabia por que. Preparó chocolate caliente, tenía frío..estaba resfriada xD.

- Ay..yo – estornudo – ah, maldicion! – tomó algo de chocolate caliente - ¡KUZO! – Gritó Sakura – ay, ay, ay.. – Sacó su lengua – mi lengua – se tiró al suelo y empezó a girar – fuego – XD.

- ¿Fuego? – Dijo Una voz masculina y ronca, que sonaba sumamente sexy.

- Sasuke.. – Dijo ella en un suspiro y se dio vuelta para verlo. Él estaba con la toalla de la cintura para abajo – sa-a-suke.. – Dijo nerviosa, mientras se sonrojaba.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Dijo bajando la escalera y viendo a la chica pelirosada que estaba en el suelo – Sakura.. – La chica lo seguía mirando.

_Sasuke es tan sexy...sexy...mmm- sonrió internamente Sakura._

_Se ve muy linda con ese pijama..¿PERO QUE KUZO DIGO?..NO ME PUEDE GUSTAR MI COMPAÑERA DE EQUIPO..OSEA EX. – Pensó el Uchiha algo molesto._

-No, nada..sólo que.. – Dijo algo nerviosa – me quemé – sonrió avergonzada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron.

- Oh, que molesta.. – Dijo el frío y luego se fue.

- Sigo siendo molesta.. – Dijo Sakura algo triste – ay..obvio que si.. – suspiró – y yo pensaba que podía cambiar.. – Se sentó en el sillon de Sasuke – soy una estupida – fué a la cocina - ¿Puedo cambiar cierto? – Dijo ella hablando sola – claro, que si, si...si..- preparó algo de comer que al parecer era...ramen.

-

-

-

-

- Tengo una idea! – Gritó Ino – maldicion..como puedo hacer esto..necesito a alguien.. – empezó a pensar (N/A: INO PIENSA! OO) – mmm..ya lo sé! – Tómo un telefono y empezó a marcar – ajaja, ella me ayudara..

¿Alo? – se escuchó la voz de una chica.

- Hola...zanahoria.. – Dijo Ino molesta.

- ¿Que quieres barbie de carniceria? – Dijo enojada la chica.

- Te tengo una propuesta.. – Dijo riendo.

- ¿Cuál es Ino y de quién se trata? – Preguntó algo curiosa.

- Se trata de... Sasuke – Dijo Ino con malicia – y—

- ¡ACEPTO! – Gritó la chica por telefono.

- ¿Cuanto te tardas en llegar a Konoha? – Preguntó Ino algo impaciente.

- Llego mañana si quieres.. – Dijo algo desesperada, la misteriosa chica.

- Claro, Chao.

- Chao..Ino – dijo riendose.

- Chao...Karin – Dijo Ino colgando, luego sonrió.

KARIN A KONOHA?...Sería la destrucion de Sakura y la perdicion de Sasuke.

-

-

-

-

- ¿Has tenido Novia? – Preguntó la pelirosa, algo curiosa.

- Hmp..no, no..para mí el amor es algo tonto.. – Dijo Sasuke-super-poderoso-sexy-y-misterio Uchiha.

- Nisiquiera un beso.. – rió ella mientras comía ramen.

- Iie – Dijo simplemente – lo reservó para laguien – dijo mirando a Sakura. Haciendo que ella se sonrojará.

- ¿Qué has hecho estos últimos años, Sasuke? – Dijo Sakura mirando al pelinegro.

- Hmp..forme un equipo.. – Dijo Sasuke y luego comió algo de ramen.

- ¿Te gusta? – Dijo ella con los ojos brillosos.

- Hmp..estan buenos.. – Dijo él y sin más siguió comiendo.

- A naruto le encanta.. – Sonrió – siempre lo hacia cuando ibamos a su casa.

- ¡NANI! – Gritó Sasuke - ¿Tienes algo con Naruto? – Sakura abrió los ojos.

- Claro que no, Baka – dijo ella algo enjoda – luego de lo entranamientos yo y Naruto siempre ibamos a la casa de Naruto o a veces a la mía.

- Hmp..claro..- Dijo sin interés. SILENCIO.

- y..y..¿Quienes son parte de tu equipo y como se llama? – Preguntó algo curiosa Sakura.

- Bueno..- Bufó – el equipo se llama **HEBI **– comió un poco de ramen – y esta conformado por Suigetsu, juugo y..y.. – bufó – Karin.. – dijo algo molesto lo último.

- ¿Quién es Karin? – Dijo ella curiosa y molesta a la vez.

- Bueno..es una chica de mi equipo, está enamorada de mí, demo no me gusta..me parece que es una zorra, sin vida.. – Dijo molesto, Sakura abrió los ojos OO

- ¿Piensas que todas las chicas somos "ZORRAS SIN VIDA"? – Dijo molesta la kunoichi.

- Iie, Iie..es que tú no conoces a Karin.. – Dijo el tratando de calmar a cierta pelirosa.

- Claro, no importa..yo la dejaría como comida de pescado en dos segundos.. – Dijo desafiante Sakura.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ...todos los integrante del Hebi somos los mejores.

- Es lo que piensas, soy mucho más fuerte que Karin..y si no me crees te muestro un ejemplo.. – Sonrió con malicia, Sakura.

- Claro.. – Dijo sin mirarla.

- Prestame tu cara y en dos segundos te hago tomate – Rió Sakura.

- JA-JA-JA..- Dijo molesto – sigues siendo molesta – bufó.

- Gomen, demo..veo que no he cambiado – se levanto de la mesa y se iba de la cocina, pero sintió que la llevaban a algún lugar – sasuke – dijo al mirar la cara de cierto pelinegro frente a ella.

- Y-y-o-...Sakura – Dijo algo nervioso, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de sakura, que estaba muy sonrojada.

- Sasuke, sueltame.. – Dijo ella nervioso, pero en vez de hacer lo que dijo ella la empujo a una pared.

- Ahora no nos podrán interrumpir.. – Dijo él con una voz seductora.

- No.. – Dijo ella en un suspiró al sentir los labios del Uchiha en su..¡CUELLO!..¿Por qué no en los labios?..pero no importaba con eso estaba feliz.

- Sakura.. – Dijo el en un suspiró.

- ¿Sasu-u-uke? – Dijo ella algo nerviosa, no podría consentrase con el Uchiha besandole el cuello...¿Quién podría concentrase? (N/A: YO NO! )

- Eres muy sexy, eres muy dulce – Dijo él entre besos, pero se lajeo para mirarla un poco.

- Sasuke.. – Dijo ella mirando esos ojos que tanto adoraba.

- Gomen – Dejo de mirarla – no quería obligarte.. – se alejó un poco.

- ¿Obligarme de qué? – Dijo la kunoichi confundida.

- de..de bueno..-dijo nervioso.

- No importa.. – Dijo Sakura con dulcura.

- Hmp.. – Dijo Sasuke y se acercó a ella, osea a sus labios (N/A: OH, OH...¿SE VIENE EL BESO?).

- Sasuke, yo, yo..sab-e-es..que yo.. bueno..- Sasuke se acercaba más y más, hasta que quedaron con los labios rozando.

- ¿Hmp..? – Dijo Sasuke mirando los labios de Sakura.

- Nada.. – Dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos, Sasuke llevo sus manos a la cintura de Sakura y la acercó a él..haciendo que sus labios formaran un beso.

Sakura llevo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, mientras el presionaba el cuerpo de Sakura hacia el. Sakura gimió tener a Sasuke tan cerca, era realmente increíble. Sasuke empezó a introducir lentamente su lengua dentro de la boca de Sakura, ella gimió otra vez. Los besos de Sasuke eran algo torpe, raros, agresivos pero eran deliciosos xD. Sasuke empezó a cariciar la espalda de Sakura, mientras ella despeinaba la cabellera azabache de Sasuke.

- Sakura.. – Dijo entre besos.

- Sasuke- Dijo ella entre besos. Siguieron con esa guerra de lenguas, mientras Sasuke empezaba a acariciar los pechos de Sakura, pero ella seguía con la polera – Sasuke – gimió Sakura. Ella empezó a desabrochar la polera de Sasuke, estaban algo desesperado.

- Sakura..yo..yo.. – Dijo el algo nervioso, al ver la cara de Sakura.

- Si Sasuke-kun – Dijo mirandolo.

- Yo..yo..bueno..yo quiero hacer el.. – Sakura llevo un dedo a los labios de Sasuke.

- Hai.. – Sonrió y Sasuke se acercó a besarla otra vez para luego agarrarla y llevarla en brazos a su cuarto. Cuando llegaron Sasuke la dejo en la cama y se saco la camisa y se acosto al lado de ella – yo..yo.. – Sasuke la beso otra vez, introduciendo su lengua en la calida cavidad de ella – por dios – dijo entre besos, Sasuke bajo a besar su cuello.

- Sakura, eres deliciosa.. – Dijo el mientras miraba los ojos jade de la pelirosa.

- Yo, yo..no te detengas.. – Sonrió algo excitada. Sasuke se acercó a besarla otra vez y empezó a acariciarle las piernas, mientras ella seguía besando a Sasuke. El se saco los pantalones con la ayuda de Sakura, el estaba de boxers y ella tenía la polera aún.

- No.. – Dijo el mirando a Sakura.

- ¿No qué? –Dijo algo asustada.

- Es injusto..- Dijo Sasuke y luego arrancó con una sola mano la polera que llevaba Sakura – ahora sí.

- Sasu – Sasuke la volvió a besar y empezó a buscar la salida de el sosten de Sakura.

- Sasuke – dijo en un gemido. Sasuke se detuvo y la miró - ¿Qué pasa? - Él tenía un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

- Yo..yoo.. Sakura..No – Se acosto al lado de ella y apollo su cabeza en el hombro de ella – no quiero obligarte.

- Sasuke.. – Dijo ella respirando agitadamente.

**POMPOM, BRUNG! (TRUENOS).**

**- **Ah! – Gritó Sakura.

- Calma.. – Dijo el abrazandola – creo que no..

- ¿Me rechazas? – Dijo Sakura enojada.

- No, osea yo..Iie – Dijo Sasuke mirando los ojos verdes jade de Sakura.

- Claro.. – Dijo molesta – sólo que no quieres, por que..crees que me lastimarás—

- Calma, cuando este listo..creeme que será tu mejor noche.. – Dijo Sasuke volviendo a besar a Sakura.

- bueno... – Sakura se acomodo en el torso desnudo de Sasuke y se quedó dormida.

No sabía por que casi tenía relaciones con un hombre que no era su novio, Sasuke le dijo esas cosas "Calma, cuando este listo..creeme que será tu mejor noche" ni siquiera era su novio, pero hablaba como su lo fuera. Era algo tan extraño, si el no hubiera parado hubieran seguido, pero el provedor del Sharingan lo detuvo por un motivo, al cual no tenía mucho sentido.

**MARCADOR:**

**SAKURA: ****V.**

**INO: III.**

**FUERA MARCADOR.**

-

-

-

-

- ¡A LAS AGUAS TERMALES! – Gritó Naruto al levantarse, mientras se dirigía a ordenar sus cosas. Luego se dirigio a su baño, se baño y luego se vistio y fue a comer RAMEN XD.

TOC, TOC.

- Voy! – Gritó Naruto y se dirigió a la puerta - ¿Hinata? – Dijo algo asustado.

- Nar-ruto-k-un – Dijo nerviosa – necesito hablar contigo – Dijo Hinata entrando a la casa de Naruto – espero que no te moleste...

- Claro que no.. – Se sentó al lado de Hinata - ¿Paso algo?

- Es que..por lo de ayer..yo...Naruto – Se sonrojó – go—

- Por lo de ayer, no te preocupes..Hinata yo..yo..soy tu amigo no debería hacer hecho eso.. – sonrió.

- Tu no entiendes..yo..yoo..Te amo – Dijo Hinata y al momento las lagrimás empezaron a caer.

- Hinata..yo..yo..te amo igual – Dijo Naruto acercandose a Hinata – demo, somos amigos..y no lo sé, es raro.

- Callate – Dijo Hinata y luego se besaron. Naruto introdución su lengua y los dos calleron al sillon, mientras el estaba desabrochando la polera de Hinata y ella hacia lo mismo pero con la polera de Naruto – Nar-r-uto-k-kun – Dijo ella nerviosa.

- Gomem – se alejó de ella.

- No importa, demo.. – Ella se empezó a arreglar la polera.

- Iie, Hinata..yo..yo..¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Miró a Hinata, que se lanzaba encima de él.

- ¡SIIIII! – Gritó Hinata de felicidad.

- Te amo – Dijo Naruto dandole un beso.

- Y-yo ig-gual – Sonrió y luego Naruto la volvió a besar.

- Espera.. – Naruto se levantó y cerro la puerta, y las cortinas igual – ahora sí.. – se dirigió donde Hinata y los dos se tumbaron en el sillon. Haciendo lo que siempre soñaron con el otro. XD

-

-

-

-

- Bueno, vamos Konoha.. – Dijo Karin.

- ¡NANI! – Dijieron al unísono Suigetsu y Juugo.

- Hai, yo debo recuperar a Sasuke – Dijo Karin con una mirada de malicia.

- Oh, porfavor..no le gustas a Sasuke y punto – Dijo en un bufido Juugo.

- Si, Karin..basta con esa obseción – Dijo Suigetsu enojado.

- Y si no quiero, no es tu problema.. – Dijo Karin enojada – así que arreglen sus cosas por que hoy nos vamos, si no las arreglan les juro que quedaran como—

- SEREMOS NORMALES..no tienes fuerza Karin – Dijo Juugo enojado.

- ¬¬, no soy debíl..así que quedate callado inutíl.

- Perdedora.. – Dijo Suigetsu. (N/A: ODIO A LA ZORRA DE KARIN)

- Dejenme si..ahora arreglense en 30 minutos nos vamos – Dijo la zanahoria saliendo de la cocina.

- Oh, por dios..como la odio – Dijo Juugo – algún día la mataré.

- Yo te ayudaré amigo – sonrió y luego los dos desayunaron.

-

-

-

-

Luego de 3 horas y media despues.

- Vamonos a Konoha! – Gritó Naruto feliz.

- Calma, Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata sonrojada. No podía ella y Naruto lo habian hecho, el porfin era su novio.

- Ohayo – Dijo Temari, TenTen y Neji.

- Ohayo – sonrieron Hinata y Naruto.

- OHAYO, OHAYO, OHAYO! – Gritó Ino acercandosé a ellos - ¿Y Sasuke y Sakura? – Dijo Ino curiosa.

- No llegaron, puerca ¬¬ - Dijo Naruto molesto.

- Lo que sea.. ¿donde está Sasuke? – Dijo Ino mirando por todos lados.

- Ohayo! – Gritó Sakura.

- Hmp.. – Dijo Sasuke.

Al parecer Sasuke y Sakura se venían juntos, no tomados de la mano o por algo del estilo, venían como dos personas normales.

**FLASH BACK**

**- Buenos días Sasuke – Dijo Saku mirando al chico que estaba despierto al lado de ella.**

**- Hmp.. – Dijo Sasuke y se volvió a costar.**

**- Sabes..estaba pensando..nunca estaremos..juntos – Dijo Saku.**

**- Hmp.. – Dijo sin interés.**

**- Por eso.. – Dijo Molesta.**

**- Sakura yo..yo..sabes, yo soy un vengador..—**

**- "Y ni tu y nadie podrá evitarlo" – Dijo Sakura en un tono burlón – siempre decias eso y me rechazabas – Dijo Sakura levantandosé y vistiendose.**

**- No te vistas.. – Dijo Sasuke mirando molesto a la pelirosa.**

**- Yo hago lo que quiero, por que soy Sakura.. – Dijo Sakura indiferente.**

**- Bueno..- se levanto – yo te detendré – se acercó y beso a Sakura, ella correspondió el beso, era delicioso sentir los labios de Sasuke. Sintió Que Sasuke empezaba a quitarle el sosten.**

**- Basta.. – Dijo Saku alejandose de él – no soy un juguete – y se arregló el sosten – yo quiero una persona que me ame de verdad, no alguien que me quiera para..para placeres – Dicho eso ella salió de la habitación de Sasuke.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

- ¡SASUKE COMO ESTAS! – Dijo Ino gritando mientras abrazaba a Sasuke, Sakura se enojó.

- Konichiwa Cerda.. – Dijo Enojada Sakura.

- Konichiwa Frente de hierro – Dijo Ino, y a las dos le salieron rayos de los ojos.

- Hmp.. – Bufó Sasuke – que molestas.

- ¿Quién? – Dijieron al unísono Sakura y Ino.

- Las dos.. – Dijo enojado Sasuke.

- DEJEN DE TONTERÍAS Y VAMONOS! – Gritó Naruto, que al mismo tiepo tomaba la mano de Hinata.

TODOS: OO

- ¿Son novios? – Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

- ¡HAI! – Gritó Naruto.

- GENIAL! – Gritaron temari, Sakura y TenTen que fueron a abrazar a Hinata.

- Ohayo.. – Dijieron Rock lee y Shikamaru.

- Ohayo – Dijieron todos.

- ¿iran con nosotros? – Dijo Naruto confundido, Shikamaru y Rock Lee asintieron - ¡ENTONCES VAMOS DATTEBAYO! – Gritó Naruto.

- Calma Naruto – Dijo Sakura y se adelantó para ir caminando con su mejor amigo, mientras Hinata, Temari y TenTen conversaban, Neji callado como siempre, Rock Lee, Shikamaru iban contando chistes, Temari estaba callada igual y Sasuke adelante de todos con Ino colgando de su brazo.

**NO IBA A SER UNA BUENA VISITA A LAS AGUAS TERMALES, PRINCIPALMENTE CON INO Y SAKURA EN EL MISMO LUGAR.**

**FIN DEL CAP.5**

**¿Qué pasará en las aguas termales?**

**¿SasuSaku exitirá?**

**¿Ino dejará de molestar?**

**¿Qué pasará entre Naruto y hinata?**

**¿Neji en que pensará?**

**¿ESTE FIC SEGUIRÁ SIENDO TAN BUENO COMO SIEMPRE?**

**POMPOMPOMPOMPOMPOMPOM**

**VEANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE: SAKURA V/S INO XD.**

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!. Estoy muy feliz****, MUY FELIZ. Me costo un poco escribir este capitulo por que no tenñia mucha imaginación pero igual, ya esta.**

**EL PERSONAJE DE INO ES MUY ANTIPATICO EN ESTE FIC, PERO NO CREAN QUE HAGO QUE INO SEA MALA POR QUE LA ODIO, INO IGUAL ES UN BUEN PERSONAJE ES QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ LA IDEA QUE INO FUERA EN ANTAGONISTA. **

**POR LO DE KARIN, LA ODIO, ZORRA, DE MERDA ES UNA PTA..NUNCA HARÁ BUENA PAREJA CON SASUKE. Y LA PUSE POR QUE SERÍA UNA BUENA PERSONAJA PARA DISTANCIAR A SASUSAKU.**

**SI QUIEREN QUE LA FIC SIGA, DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**SALUDOS A LA CHANTAL Y CINDY ;**

**Lucky – U :)**


	6. Aguas termales, pervertidos y sorpresa

Ohayo a Todos!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.5 A mi me encanto xd, total es mi fic y me gusta todos los capitulos xD. Maldicion escribo otra vez por que se me borro las hojas que había escrito TT.TT, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS, Y SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI FIC :)

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE.

cualquier cosa: BITTER. (MI MSN)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ù.Ú------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

CAPITULO 6:

- Ne, Teme – Sasuke se dio vuelta - ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto Naruto.

- No es que.. – Señalo a Ino – alguien me molesta – Bufó Sasuke.

- ¿Quién YO? – Dijo Ino con una voz inocente – mi amor – rió – yo jamás te molestaría – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Si, claro.. – Dijo con una voz ironica, Sasuke.

- ¡FRENTE DE HIERRO! – Gritó Ino.

- Calmate Cerda.. – dijo TenTen y Hinata.

- ¿Te importa? ... – Dijo Ino enojada.

- ¿Qué quieres Cerda de ganadería? – Dijo Sakura celosa.

- Hablar contigo – Dijo Molesta y luego miró a Sasuke – no te molesta si voy con la frente de murralla y vuelvo altiro..¿Cierto? .

- No me molesta, ve y no regreses.. – Dijo Sasuke molesto.

- Uh, ya vuelvo.. – le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke y se fue donde Sakura.

- ¿Qué pasa Ino? – Dijo Molesta Sakura.

- ¿Y como te va con lo de la apuesta Frente de acero? – Dijo Ino molesta.

- Sabes..ya no es una apuesta.

- ¡NANI! – Gritó Ino y todos voltearon a ver - ¿¡Y A USTEDES QUE LE INTERESA!? – Dijo Ino enfadada y todos se dieron vuelta para seguir caminando – No importa, más Sasuke para mí... – Sonrió triufante.

- No me dejaste terminar..ahora sí es de verdad Ino, Sasuke será mío...- Dijo Sakura seria, ella y Ino intercambiaron rayos por los ojos.

- Demo..no me ganarás ya que yo he estado más tiempo con él – Dijo Ino sonriendo.

- ¡JA!..te equivocas..ayer dormí en su casa – rió – ups, mejor dicho en su cama – sonrió – oh, me falto un detalle ya nos besamos – Dijo Sakura triufante.

- ¡NANI! – Gritó Ino y corrio donde Sasuke - ¡¿Sasuke amor mio, es cierto que le diste un beso a la Frente de madera?! – Grito Ino enojada mirando a Sasuke.

Sakura se mordió el labio, olvido la promesa que había hecho esa mañana con Sasuke.

FLASH BACK.

- Porfavor no quiero que nadie sepa de esto.. – Dijo Sasuke que seguía acostado en su cama.

- ¿Asi?..¿Por qué No? – Dijo Sakura algo molesta.

- Por qué no..- Dijo Sasuke que se acostaba boca abajo.

- Sabes yo hago lo que quiera, y tengo todo derecho a contar..- Dijo Sakura mientras se ponía su falda.

- Ya verás lo que pasará – Advirtió Sasuke.

- Que miedo – rio Sakura - ¿Qué me pasará, cuál será mi castigo? – Dijo lo ultimo con un tono sexy. Rapidamente Sasuke se levanto y la empujo hacia una pared, sin delicadeza alguna. Mientras situaba sus brazos al lado de las dos paredes sin dejar a Sakura salir.

- Tu castigo será, quedarte encerrada en mi cuarto.. – Dijo Sasuke susurrando en el oido de Sakura.

- Bueno, al menos estaré sola..demo..no se te ocurrio que yo puedo romper tu puertita – Dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke.

- Chotto, te quedarás encerrada...-Miró a Sakura mientras se acercaba a ella – conmigo.. – Dijo Sasuke y luego la beso.

Sakura estaba siendo algo obligada a no decir eso, pero ella si queria estar encerrada en un cuarto con Sasuke. Sintió como Sasuke introducía su lengua en la calidad cavidad de ella, mientras presionaba su cuerpo al de ella y con sus manos Sasuke empezó a acariciar el pecho de Sakura que estaba cubierto por su polera.

- Sasuke – gimió Sakura entre besos. Sasuke a veces era muy atrevido y lo había sido ayer y ahora con ella pero a veces era frío, serio, misterioso como todos lo conocían.

Sakura abrió los ojos al ver que Sasuke la recostaba en su cama.

- Sasuke.. – Dijo Saku y se alejo de Sasuke – basta..yo no soy un juguete. – Dijo Enojada .

- Te ves muy sexy enojada.. – Sonrió, pero con una sonrisa sensual.

- Etto.. – se sonrojo – Sasuke.. – sonrió - ¡DEMO BASTA!...yo quiero una persona que me ame..no que me quiera para..para..placeres – Miró a Sasuke y luego se levanto.

- Oh, claro.. – Dijo Sasuke suspirando y se acosto en su cama.

- ¿No irás a las aguas termales? – Dijo Sakura mirando al Uchiha.

- Hmp.. – Sasuke bufó.

- Oh, bueno..no diré nada..no quiero quedarme.."Castigada" – Dijo con un tono sexy lo ultimo.

- Hmp..no iré a las aguas termales, es para tontos.. – Dijo Sasuke que se daba vuelta para mirar a Sakura.

- Oh, claro..bueno yo me quedaré con..Lee, le diré que me ayude a ponerme mi bikini.. – Dijo Sakura con malicia mientras salia de la habitacion de Sasuke, pero al darse cuenta rapidamente estaba en la pared otra vez y Sasuke frente a ella. ¿TAN RAPIDO ERA? xd

- Te juntas con Lee y el no volverá a existir.. – Dijo Sasuke enojado.

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo con una voz inocente.

- Por que eres mía.. – Dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo que la besaba otra vez.

- ¿Tuya? – Dijo Saku luego de uno 5 minutos despues de haber terminado el beso, Sasuke asintió – ni siquiera eres mi novio.. – Empujo a Sasuke – no eres nada más que mi amigo.. – Dijo Sakura saliendo algo enojada de la habitacion de Sasuke.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

- ¡Contestame Sasukiito! – Gritó Ino desesperada.

- Calma – bufó – es mentira.. – Dijo Sasuke indiferente.

_Sakura: "Mentira"_

_Inner- Sakura¡KYAAA, SASUKE-KUN LAS PAGARÁ CARO!_

_Sakura: SI!..SI ME BESO, MUCHAS VECES!_

_Inner-Sakura: Besa muy bien :)_

_Sakura: Sus besos son deliciosos :)..¡DE QUE MIERDA HABLO!..LO ODIO!..¿POR QUÉ MIENTE? _

_Inner-Sakura: No lo sé, demo esto se merece venganza._

_Sakura: Si y mucha.._

- ¡JA!..eres una mentirosa Saku – apunto a Sakura con el dedo – y dijo que estuvo en tu casa ayer.. – Dijo Ino mirando a Sasuke.

- Hai, estuvo en mi casa.. – Sasuke miró a Sakura, con la mirada fría de siempre - ¿Cierto, Sakura?.

Con esa mirada fría, Sakura se derretía igual..Sasuke era simplemente irresistible, todo lo que el hacia a ella la derretía.

- H-h-ai.. – Dijo Sakura nerviosa.

- ¡NANI! – Gritó Ino - ¿Y a mí no me invitaste? – Bufó – eres muy malo..

- Lo sé.. – Sasuke adelanto el paso.

- Oww, Sakura-chan.. – Dijo Naruto acercandose a su amiga – terminarás conquistando al teme..

- Hai, Naruto..eso creo.. – Suspiró algo deprimida Sakura.

- Ne – llevo su mano a la frente de Sakura - ¿Estás bien? – Sakura asintió – es que tienes algo de fiebre – Sasuke se volteo.

- No importa..—

-¿¡COMO QUE NO IMPORTA!? – Grito el imperativo rubio.

- Calma Naruto – Dijo Hinata que tomaba la mano de su novio.

- Si, Naruto..y sakura..cuidate, no puedes estar con fiebre..¿por qué, tienes fiebre? hablando de eso.. – Pregunto TenTen.

- Es que – estornudo – tuve que ir a la casa de alguien, que estaba muy cerca del hospital..ya que ayer se puso a llover, corrí en la lluvia.

- ¡DATTEBAYO, CON RAZON! – Gritó Naruto - ¡VAMOS TIENES QUE CURARTE!.

- Calma – sonrió – soy un ninja médico..me puedo cuidar sola – Sasuke Suspiró – ¿Cierto, Sasuke? – Dijo Sakura mirando al pelinegro.

- Hmp.. – Se dio vuelta y siguió caminando.

- Ya llegaremos – sonrió Temari.

- Hinata..- Dijo Sakura dirigiendose donde su amiga - ¿y como fue ponerse de novia con Naruto? – sonrió Sakura.

- B-b-bueno..y-y-o.. – Hinata se sonrojó – y-y-o..n-no lo s-sé fu-e cosa de-l dest-i-no – sonrió nerviosa.

- Claro.. – obvio que la Haruno no estaba convencida.

- Solo paso.. – sonrió Naruto – pero si se que la amo – Naruto tomo la mano de su novia y le dio un beso.

- Ah! por dios – Dijo Shikamaru y Temari – dejen de jugar al jockee con sus lenguas ¬¬

Sakura rió – calmense..es una forma de demostrarse cariño, entre novios – dijo amablemente – al final, ustedes antes se amaban..demo ¿y ahora?.

- Ahora.. – shikamaru bufó – b—

- Ahora nada .. – dijo temari con una frialdad (N/a: No se compara a Sasuke Xd)

- Pensé que se gustaban .. – Dijo Sakura preocupada.

- Hai, pensé lo mismo..demo me dí cuenta de mi error, por dios fue un estupido tiempo perdido – Suspiró Temari y adelanto el paso.

- ¿Sasuke, quieres demostrar algún afecto por mí? – Preguntó Ino.

- hmp..

- ¡Si quieres!..Bueno, entonces..un beso – sonrió y se acercó a el.

- Uy – hizo una mueca de asco - ¡No! – se alejo de ella.

Rieron todos.

- Perdedora .. – Dijieron Neji, Shikamaru y Naruto.

- ¡SAKURA, MI FLOR DE CEREZO..DEMOSTREMONOS AFECTO..SELLANDO NUESTRO AMOR CON UN BESO! – Dijo Lee arrodillandose frente a Sakura.

- Lee – Sonrió mientras se sonrojaba – que lindo es lo que me dices – Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió caminando.

- ¿¡TENGO OPORTUNIDAD!? – Dijo Lee con ojos de corazones.

- Claro que sí.. – Sakura sonrio. Logrando que los celos de Sasuke crescieran.

CELOS DE SASUKE:

30 (N/A: CUANDO LLEGUE AL 100 CONOCERAN EL LADO MALO DE SASUKE, MUY MALO..)

- ¡GENIAL! – Gritó y abrazo a Sakura – te amo.

- Lee.. –se sonrojó – te quiero como amigo – se separó de el.

- DEM—

- ¡DEJA A SAKURA-CHAN EN PAZ..CEJAS DE SELVA! – gritó Naruto y se acerco a su amiga.

- Arigato Naruto.. – sonrió – bueno..espero que ahora seas feliz con Hinata.

- Hai... – sonrió.

- Después de tanto tiempo...- Sakura suspiró – es como una historia de amor.

- Sa-k-kura – sonrojó de parte de Hinata.

- Ya.. – sonrió – no importa..bueno yo.. – miró a Neji - ¿Puedo estar contigo Neji? – TenTen miró a Sakura con una mirada de "ALEJATE DE MI NOVIO" – Mejor no.. – dijo nerviosa. Sakura solo atinó en adelantar el paso.

Luedo de unos 5 minutos ellos llegaron a las aguas termales de Konoha.

- ¡DATTEBAYO! – Grito Naruto – ya era hora.. – sonrió.

- Hai..Naruto-kun – sonrió Hinata.

- Vamos, chicas – dijo Sakura y todas la siguieron.

- ¿A donde fueron? – pregunto Sasuke.

- A cambiarse.. – Naruto miró a los otros chicos – deberiamos hacer lo mismo.

TODOS: OO

- Hentais.. – Dijo Naruto antes de entrar al vestidor de hombres.

Luego unos 20 minutos.

Sakura estaba de toalla – vamos chicas.. – Saku se acercó a Hinata - ¿Vamos?

- Hai..- Hinata guardo algo en su mochila.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Se acercó TenTen a Hinata y Saku.

- Son unas..b-bueno esto esunanilloquemedionaruto – Dijo Nervios hinata.

- ¿Ah? – Dijieron Temari, Saku y TenTen.

- Que rapido llegaste TenTen – sonrió TenTen.

- Ajá, lo que sea.. – Temari estaba algo molesta. Odiaba a Shikamaru¿por qué estaba con esa chica?, Melanie..¡Qué insoportable era ella!, se le ocurrian muchas formas de matar a Melania o simplemente pegarle con el abanico.

- ...y por eso me lo dio – El sonrojó de Hinata se hizo más fuerte.

- Que Tierno – Rieron Saku y TenTen.

- ¿Nani?..no escuche.

- oh, Temari..despues – sonrió Saku – vamos que quiero relajarme.

- Espera, necesito otra toalla – Ino aparecio detrás de TenTen.

- Muerete Ino, anda a buscar otra tú – Dijo Temari – oigan yo ya vuelvo.. – se fué.

- Temari está algo rara – Dijo Saku.

- Hai.. – las 3 chicas se acercaban a una piscina de las aguas termales

- Mira vamos ahí – TenTen señalo a un lugar gigante.

- Hola. – Al parecer era...¡JIRAIYA!

- H-hol-a-a.. – Dijieron Sakura, Hinata y TenTen con una voz temerosa.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí nenas? – Sonrió y empezo a mirar a las 3 chicas que estaban en toallas.

- ¡HENTAI! – Gritó Naruto y le pego en la cabeza a su maestro.

- Auch, eres un..tonto Naruto.. – Dijo Jiraiya acariciando su cabeza.

- Vamos chicas – dijo Naruto y las 3 los siguieron.

- ¡CHOTTO! – Sakura se detuvo – tú igual puedes ser pervertido..hiremos..solas.. – Sakura se puso nerviosa.

- Vamos, dobe... – Dijo Sasuke a los lejos. Sakura se dio vuelta, se veía perfecto, con una toalla por la cintura. (N/A: BABABABABBABABABA¿A TODOS LES GUSTARÍA ESTAR MIRANDO A SASUKE CON UNA TOALLA VIENDO SU PERFECTA MUSCULATURA L)

- Hai.. – Miró a Hinata – te amo – le dio un beso y miró a Saku y Tenten – las quiero, sayonara.. – se fue corriendo, perdiendose entre el vapor.

- Por dios – Hinata se toco los labios – besa tan bien.

- Cursi..- Dijieron Tenten y Saku, que siguieron su camino.

-

-

-

-

(N/A: ESCENA ADICCIONAL, PARA MI AMIGA SHINDY, QUE ES TEMARI)

- Mmm...¿Donde está el baño de mujeres? – Temari recorría unos pasillos – debe ser este – abrió la puerta y se encontró con Shikamaru en toalla – Shi-k-kamar-r-ru.. – Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas como un tomate.

- Tem-m-ari... – Dijo Sonrojado un Shikamaru, al ver a la chica en toalla. Daba mucho a la imaginación, Temari tenía un buen cuerpo y sus piernas parecian de modelo (N/a: CLARO ¬¬ Inner-lucky: solo sigue escribiendo, baka.)

- Gomen, y-o – Temari agacho la cabeza – sólo buscaba el baño de..- Ella levanto la cabeza al ver que Shikamaru se encontraba frente a ella – m-mujer-res – los nervios se apoderaron de Temari.

- Oh, claro.. – Shikamaru se acercó a ella - ¿Segura? – Temari asintió – bueno.. – él se alejo de ella pero sintió que lo agarraban fuertemente. Al momentos sintió los labios de temari (N/a¡PERO QUE PAREJA¡explosiva, guey!). Así que correpondió el beso y la abrazo más hacia el, mientras ella llevaba su manos al cuello del muchacho. Luego de unos minutos tuvieron que separarse ñara respirar (N/A: ERA ALGO OBVIO ¬¬)

- Ups – se sonrojó – gomen.

- Iie, Temari – sonrió, pero con una sonrisa sexy (N/A:O, SONRIÓ...CON UNA SONRISA SEXY, ESO SOLO LO PUEDE HACER SASUKE-KUN TT.TT)

- Shik-kamaru-u – Temari se sonrojó más mientras abría los ojos.

- ¿Nani? – Dijo Shikamaru acercandos e a besar otra vez a Temari, pero ella interrumpio.

- T-t-u toall-a-a – Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.

- ¿Mi toalla qué Temari? – Shikamaru miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que se le había caído la toalla (N/a: OO).

- Sa-abes..me-ej-o-r m-m-me v-o-y – Temari salió de la habitacion corriendo.

- Ups... – se arregló la toalla el shinobi.

-

-

-

-

- Esto relaja.. – Dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos.

- Claro, que sí .. – sonrió Hinata.

- Saben, estaba pensando..¿Lo mio con Neji funcionará? – tenTen miró al agua.

- Claro, que sí.. – Sakura tenía un tono algo deprimido.

- Porsupuesto, si lo mio con Naruto funciono – suspiró Hinata – bovio, que lo tuyo con Neji igual.

- Es que..bueno..—

- ¿Crees que son muy diferentes? – Saku miró a TenTen, que asintía a la pregunta de la pelirosa – yo igual he sentido eso..miren yo estoy enamorada de Sasuke..nosotros somos muy diferentes..

- En eso hay mucha diferencia.. – Dijo Hinata jugando un poco con el agua.

- Demasiada..

- Pueden escucharme..Sasuke es frío, lindo, misterioso, sexy y molesto y yo soy simpatica, inteligente, cariñosa, tierna y bueno no soy linda.. – miró al vapor.

- ¡Sakura! – Dijo TenTen - ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

- Eres muy linda – Dijo Hinata mirando a su amiga.

- No lo sé – sonrió tristemente – hasta creo que Ino es más linda que yo, bueno lo es..por qué yo paresco una simple chica con una frente asquerosa.

- Sakura.. – Dijo TenTen – no digas eso, tu eres hermosa.

- Mira.. ¿Cuantos pretendientes tiene Ino? – Hinata hablo algo seria.

- Hamm..unos 20.. – sonrió triste. Mientras intentaba soportar las lagrimás.

- ¿Y tú? – Dijo TenTen molesta.

- Yy-o..y-o-..

- Tienes a medio Konoha, detrás tuyo.. – Hinata sonaba muy seria – puedes sacarle celos a Sasuke y salir con ese chico...¿cómo se llamaba TenTen? – Hinata miró a la chica de pelo café que tenía esos moños como PUCCA

- Humm...Sei..no, no..¡SAI! - sonrió.

- Ese chico es muy lindo demás sale contigo – Hinata hizo un 1313 xD

- ¿Tú crees? – Sakura levanto la cara.

- Claro que sí.. – Hinata cerro los ojos.

-

-

-

-

- ¿Las espiamos si o no? – Naruto mostraba una cara de pervertido.

- Estar mucho tiempo con Jiraiya te hizo mal.. – Dijo Sasuke serio.

- Onegai – Dijo Naruto.

- Hentais.. – Dijo Neji.

- Obvio, que tu quieres ver a TenTen..- Dijo Naruto picaron.

- Hmmamm..¡DALE CANDELA! – Gritó Neji – vamos a verlas.

- Ne-eji.. – Dijieron Sasuke y Naruto algo asustados.

- Bueno a la cuenta de trees. – Dijo Naruto agarrandose de la cerca de madera.

- Uno.. – Sasuke OO

- Dos.. – Neji (cara de pervetido)

- Tres .. – los tres se agarraron y miraron a las 3 chicas que estaban conversando.

- Owww – dijieron los tres.

-

-

-

-

- Ne¿y como besa Naruto, Hinata? – Dijieron TenTen y Sakura.

- B-b-uen-no..es un ex-pert-to en –b-besos – Dijo Hinata sonrojada y naruto sonrió triunfante.

- ¿Y Neji, TenTen? – Sakura miró picarona a la chica con pompones de Pucca.

- mmm..bien.

- ¡BIEN! – Gritaron Sakura y Hinata.

- Lo que me esperaba – Dijo TenTen con voz molesta, Neji sólo bufo.

- ¿Y tu Sakura, te has dado algún beso con Sasuke kukuku? – Dijieron Hinata y TenTen.

- B-b-bueno..y-y-o-..

- ¡DARIA TODO POR UN BESO DE SASUKE! – Dijo TenTen y luego las tres rieron.

- Valen millones darle un beso a Sasuke – Hinata se sonrojó.¿Esa frase había salido de su boca? XD

- H-h-ai..ayer.. – se sonrojó – cuando estuve en su casa.

- ¿¡Qué hiciste Picarona!? – Dijo TenTen emocionada.

- Cuenta mujer.. – Dijo Hinata anciosa.

- ¿Qué cosa cuento? – Sakura pusó una mueca de confundida

- ¡COMO BESA, TEME! – Dijieron TenTen y Hinata desesperada.

- Buen-no..su-s..b-beso-s son algo torpes – Naruto y Neji rieron bajito – d-demo..par-a-a ser-r tor-rpes..son delic-ciososs – Sakura se sonrojó más y Sasuke sonrió triunfante.

- OOWW – Dijieron TenTen y Hinata con los ojos abiertos.

- Esperen.. – Sakura miró atrás - ¡NARUTO, NEJI Y SASUKE! – Apuntó a los 3 chicos - ¡SON UNOS PERVERTIDOS!

- CORRE! – Gritaron los tres y luego se calleron.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – Dijo Hinata con los ojos abiertos.

- Por qué ellos estaban muy callados, y Naruto siempre grita o se ríe.. – Dijo Sakura molesta.

_Luego de unas horas._

Las chicas estaban tomando unos jugos, hace media hora habían salido de ese vapor y agua caliente. Los chicos igual hicieron lo mismo y fueron donde ellas, aunque no esperaban lo que iba a pasar.

- ¡ARG! – Gritó Sakura – pervertidos..

- Sakura.. – Dijo Sasuke de boca abierta. Ella tenía un short y una polera de tirante ¬¬ rosada.

- Te ves hermosa Hinata – sonrió sonrojado Naruto.

- Tomen esto par de pervertidos – Sakura le pego a los tres.

- Buena Saku – Temari, TenTen y Hinata rieron.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? – Dijo Ino apareciendo en esa sala. Llevaba una fald y una polera negra.

- Hmpa.. – Dijo Neji agarrando su mochila.

- Si, vamos..

- ¡SAKURA MI DULCE FLOR DE CEREZO, PODRÍA HABERTE VISTO AHORA, DEMO YO YA TE HABÍA VISTO CUANDO SALES DE LA DUCHA! – Sakura abrió los ojos al ver lo que le decía las cejas de celvas.

- ¡ROCK LEE! – Gritó Sakura y Rock sintió como le pegaban a su mejilla.

con tanta fuerza que sintió que uno de sus dientes se salía – arg..pervertido – dijo Sakura con una vena en la frente.

- Mejor vamos – Dijo Naruto asustado y así partieron de vuelta a Konoha. Cuando llegaron vieron a alguien en la entrada de Konoha, vieron a 3 personas.

- ¿Quienes son esos? – señalo Naruto a esa tres personas que al parecer se dirigían a ellos.

- Oh, no.. – Dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Quienes son Sasuke-kun? – Dijo Sakura que se acercaba a él. Ino sonrió, su ayuda había llegado.

- Suigetsu, Juugo –bufó – y ...Karin.

Sakura abrió los ojos, una chica de no tan buen cuerpo, más flaca que ella, con pelo rojo, parecía zanahoria..remolacha..era verdaderamente fea..parecía una zorra sin vida como había dicho Sasuke, pero recordó algo..Karin también estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

Sintió que no podría seguir con esa batalla, pero miró a Karin desafiante. No iba a perder ante Ino y mucho menos en esa zorra que había llegado a Konoha, dandole un abrazo a Sasuke...su Sasuke.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

LA ULTIMA PARTE QUEDO COMO : POMPOMPOMPOMPOM.

¿Qué pasará entre Sakura y Karin?

¿Naruto seguirá gritando como siempre?

¿Qué pasará entre Neji y tenten?

¿Y Temari y Shikamaru?

¿Lee se recuperará de su golpe?

¿Karin ayudará a Ino?

POMPOMPOMPOMPOMPOM.

Venalo en el proximo capitulo :P

Saludos a la SHINDY Y CHANTAL, Y TALVEZ A LA KATHAAA.

Un beso a todos los que leen el fic.

NECESITO SU AYUDA, COMO HACER QUE KARIN MUERA, UNA IDEA.

SAYO!

Lucky-U :)


	7. Recuerdos de enemigas

Ohayo a todos!

Gracias por todos los reviews, me siento muy feliz..¡ESTOY POR LLEGAR AL 100!.

Espero que hayan visto el capitulo 33 de Naruto Shippuden, está muy bueno..

Hinata se desmaya xD, me morí de la risa, mucha risa.

GRACIAS, Y NECESITO FORMAS DE MATAR A KARIN.

PERDON POR MI RETRASO, ES QUE UNAS AMIGAS DIJIERON : TARDATE EN SUBIR EL FIC, POR QUE TIENES MUY POCOS REVIEWS, ASI QUE ESPERATE!.

& ESO HISE AUNQUE EXAGERE, ES QUE CUANDO LO IBA A SUBIR SE FUE LA INTERNET Y HOY REGRESÓ GRACIAS A MI :) & AHORA LO SUBO.

EL FIC PARA NO MOLESTARLOS MÁS:

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ù.Ú------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 7:

**- ¡Sasuke-kun! – grito Karin mientras se lanzaba encima de ****él y lo abrazaba.**

**- Eh,..hmp..Karin – Dijo Sasuke, por el abrazo de la chica, lo que hizo que se...¿Sonrojara?. Sakura la empezó a hervir la sangre, de un solo golpe le pegaría a Karin y la mandaria a la luna.**

**- Ohayo – dijieron dos hombres. Sakura abrió los ojos, no eran tan feos...con ellos podría sacarles celos a Sasuke.**

**- ¿No los presentarás Sasuke? – Dijo Sakura con una voz inocente. Sasuke se separó de Karin y miró a Sakura.**

**- ¡SI, TEME! – Grito el rubio - ¿QUIENES SON DATTEBAYO? **

**- **_**Dobe**_**.. – dijo entre dientes.**

- Sas-uke..din-nos quien-nes so-n – Dijo Hinata que estaba tomada de la mano con Naruto.

- Bueno – bufó – él es Juugo – Juugo hizo una reverencia – Suigetsu—

- Un gusto, ¿Ustedes son los amigos de Sasuke? – Dijo Divertido Suigetsu.

- ¡Hai! – Dijieron todos.

- Hai.. – dijo Neji serio..¿Ultimo xD?

- Neji-kun, portate bien – TenTen lo codeo.

- ¿Nani? – susurró y miro a su novia, con moños de pucca.

- Onegai, hazlo por mí si.. – sonrió.

- ...no lo sabía, no pense que tendrías tantos amigos.. Ahora presentense – En un tono de orden, dijo Suigetsu.

- Haruno Sakura – sonrojó.

- Uzumaki Naruto y ¡Sere Hokague, dattebayo!

-Hyuuga Hinata – sonrojó.

- Hamm... – Dijo Neji y recibió una patada de parte de TenTen – Hyuuga Neji – dijo con una expresión de dolor.

- Nara Shikamaru. – Bostezó – ¿ya termino?, que aburrido es todo esto. _"Aunque hayan pasados 2 años y medio sigue siendo el mismo amargado & idiota que conocí" _Pensó Temari.

- Temari, Temari..ese es mi nombre – sonrió emocionada, mientras levantaba la mano en señal que ese era su nombre xD (N/a: AJAJAJJAJAJA)

- Yamanaka Ino, la chica más linda, hermosa y perfecta de toda la ald—

- Si, si.. – dijieron todos algo molestos, Ino siempre era muy creída.

- TenTen, TenTen y pronto seré una Hyuuga – sonrió.

- Rock Lee – sonrió mientras sus dientes brillaban – y algún día Haruno tendrá mi apellido – Se acercó a Sakura - ¿Cierto?

- muerete.. – dijo enojada Sakura.

- Calma, Saku-u – Dijo Hinata algo preocupada.

- Claro Hinata, Sasuke tiene a toda la aldea Suigetsu-kun – dijo con una voz coqueta Sakura. Ahora a Sasuke le hervía la sangre xD.

- ¿Cómo qué toda la aldea? – Preguntó la zorra pelirroja de Karin.

- Bueno..verás.. – Ino se acercó a Karin – aquí—

- Callate, cerda de ganadería..yo te explicaré.._Karin _– Dijo lo ultimo entre dientes, cierta pelirosa – aquí Sasuke es muy famoso..por decir eso, aunque yo no creo..la cosa es que todos saben quien es él – Sasuke sonrió con orgullo – demo no ha todos les cae bien, ¿por qué?..Sasuke tiene casi toda la aldea femenina detrás de él..y ¡NO ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE NADIE!..Hmm..cubito de hielo no ha cambiado – Dijo Algo molesta Sakura – yo creo que es—

- ¡Sakura-chan!..no debes decirle- sakura miró al rubio- si quieres quemarte suerte... – Dijo Naruto nervioso.

- Yo creo que eres...gay – Sakura rió.

- Hn.

- ¡CLARO QUE SÍ!..Dattebayo..por qué no has estado con ninguna chica..¡DATTEBAYO! – Gritó el imperativo rubio. El Sharingan se activo & Sakura se sonrojó ante la mirada de los ojos de Sasuke.

PELIGRO. PELIGRO. PELIGRO. PELIGRO. PELIGRO. PELIGRO. PELIGRO.

- ¡Era una broma! – gritaron la pelirosa y el rubio con una gota en la frente.

- Oww, tendré mucha competencia.. – Dijo Karin sonriedo, mientras tomaba la mano de Sasuke – demo Sasuke-kun es mio – rió.

- Está loca.. – Dijo Suigetsu – no le hagan mucho caso, es muy cursi.. – Bufó Suigetsu.

- Oh – dijo Naruto – se le nota en la cara.

- Na-a-ruto-kun – se sonrojó Hinata – no le dig-g-as es-so..

- Gomen, Hinata – sonrió y le dio un beso a su novia (N/a: ¡¡¡QUÉ TIERNOS!!!)

- Ay, por dios.. – Dijo TenTen – pueden dejar de darse besos.. – bufó.

- No estes celosa, sólo por que el cabeza de chorlito de Naruto le da muchos besos a Hinata y _Neji-kun _– Dijo en tono burlon Ino – no te da tantos.

- _Ino.._- Dijo entre dientes TenTen.

- No le hagas caso a esta perdedora, Ten – dijo Neji tomando de la mano de su novia.

- ¿Y donde se quedarán tus amigos, Sasuke? – preguntó una curiosa pelirosa.

- Tengo otra casa, ahí se quedaran – frío como siempre, lo dijo el Uchiha.

- Oh, claro.. – suspiró Sakura.

- ¿Y quién más está enamorada de mi Sasuke-kun? – Dijo una zorra pelirroja. Todos dirijieron su mirada a Sakura.

- Veamos.. – Sakura pensó – está Ino – sonrojó de parte de Ino – supongo que tú..zor..Karin – sonrió con rabia – el club de fans de Sasuke..y otras chicas que solo quieren besarlo.. – Sakura sonrió con orgullo, al darse cuenta que ella había sido la única que había besado a Sasuke..a su Sasuke, aunque se entristeció por que Sasuke talvez puede haber pensado que ella era una de esas chicas que sólo quería besarlo.

- ¡JA!..pobres inutiles, no podrán contra mí..yo seré la primera en darle un beso a Sasuke – rió la pelirroja – bueno, Sasuke..llevame a la casa donde se quedarán Suigetsu y Juugo..por que yo me quedaré en tu casa – guiño el ojo a Sasuke.

- Muerete.. – Dijo Sasuke molesto.

- ¿Eso fué un no? – preguntó Karin.

- Si.. – dijo Sasuke-cubito-de-hielo.

- SI! – gritó Karin.

- No..

- ¿Nani? – dijo Karin confundida. _"Está zorra es una idiota" _pensó Sakura, _"pero que demente, no me quitará a Sasuke, una zorra que parece prostituta" _pensó Ino.

- demo que idiota eres..Sasuke quiere decir que no irás a su casa..¿Ahora entiendes, remolacha? – dijo Sakura molesta.

- Remolacha tu abuela, nerdita de segunda.

- más vale que te cayes.. – dijo ino – sólo yo puedo molestar a Sakura.

- Sigue soñando barbie de motel... – Dijo riendose.

- yo te voy a dejar la boca cerrada, Karin .. – Dijo Sakura poniendose sus guantes negros, mientras cerraba los ojos. Todos retrocedieron 4 pasos atras, hasta Sasuke lo hizo, por que sintió como se elavaba los niveles de chakra de Sakura.

PELIGRO. PELIGRO. PELIGRO. PELIGRO. PELIGRO. PELIGRO.

- ¿Me cerraras la boca con un guante? – pregunto riendose, esa remolacha de segunda.

- No – Sakura abrió los ojos – te los voy a meter por donde más te duele – sonrisa malevola – y te va a doler mucho – ojos crueles se reflejaron en la mirada verde.

- Preparaté entonces – Karin se pusó en una posición de...¿Defensa? xD

- no, Sakura-chan – Naruto la tomó del brazo – no vale la pena, descargarte con esa patetica chica..pelirroja. – Dijo Naruto algo serio..¿Serio?, Sakura sonrió, algunas veces Naruto la hacia comprender algunas cosas. (N/a: ¿desde cuando naruto, es serio?, QUE MIEDO..)

- ¡Ja!..¿te diste cuenta, qué eres debíl? – Dijo Karin sonriendo.

- No, por que no pierdo tiempo..con basura-humana. – Sakura volvió a su compostura y miró a Naruto – gracias, tonto – lo abrazo.

- Vamos.. – dijo Hinata.

- Claro.. – sonrió Sakura.

- ¡VAMOS A COMER! – Gritó Naruto.

- Si.. – dijo Neji abrazando a TenTen.

- Si..demo..¿Donde? – preguntó TenTen, sonrojada.

- Hmmm.. – Sakura miró a Sasuke y su equipo – bueno, nosotros nos vamos..nos vemos chicos..Sayo Suigetsu-kun – se sonrojó y miró otras vez a sus amigos – vamos a a..a...el lugar favorito de Naruto.

- ¡**ichiraku's ramen! – Gritó el imperativo rubio.**

**- Bueno N-ar-ruto-kun-n – sonrió Hinata.**

**- Vamos.. – dijo Shikamaru.**

**- Claro – sonrió Temari y todos se dirigieron a ichikaru's ramen.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- Por Kami, que insoportable es esa chica - bufó cierta remolacha - ..¿Cómo se llama? – El equipo Hebi se dirigía a la casa donde se quedarían.**

**- **Sakura.. – Suigetsu mostró una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Nani? – dijo Juugo, soda..o era limonada? (N/a: XD, lo siento :$)

- La chica con pelo de mono o chicle, lo que sea.. – bufó una molesta zorra.

- Hmp.

- ¿Ella te cae bien? – preguntó Karin que se acercaba a Sasuke.

- Es mi amiga desde la...cuando tenía 12..-bufó – demo sigue siendo molesta.. – dijo Sasuke algo molesto.

- A mi me parece una buena chica.. – expresó Suigetsu – se ve muy simpatica.. – miró a Sasuke – tú eres el molesto y además tiene un muy buen cuerpo – sonrió con malicia. A Sasuke no le afectó para nada, el había podido ver cierta parte del cuerpo de Sakura. Aunque en su mente ya estaba prometiendo que Sakura seria suya, primero que Suigetsu ¬¬.

- Hn. – expresó con un "gran" aporte el Uchiha.

- Por dios – Karin le pego suavemente en el hombro – no seas antipatico, Sa..sasu-k-e-kun – sonrió Karin, mientras se sacaba los lentes.

- Hn.

- Eres loca.. – dijo soda xD

- Callate, chico limonada.. – dijo Karin enojada y luego dirigió su vista a Sasuke - ¿Algún día yo..yo..podría besarte? – se puso color tomate (N/A: NO SE LE NOTABA LA CARA!! XD)

- Hn..jamás – expresó molesto el provedor de Sharingan.

- ¿Por qué? – puso un puchero, cosa que no le salió muy bien.

- ¿Ah? – hizo una mueca rara – porsupuesto que no.. –Sasuke adelantó el paso.

- Esta raro no creen – dijo Karin mirando a sus compañeros de equipo.

- Tu eres..la rara – sacó la lengua suigetsu.

- Te odio ¬¬ - Dijo Karin molesta.

- Yo igual, remolacha – dijo Suigetsu entre dientes.

- Callate, no puedo creer que creas que esa chico blanca palida, con cabello de gorila te guste.. – Karin expresó eso entre dientes.

- ¿Algún problema? – Suigetsu lanzo una mirada furiosa a Karin.

- ¡Qué Mal Gusto, Puaj! – Se quejó con ara de asco.

- Callate.. – Hizo un aporte limonada.

- ¿Qué pasa Limonada? – Suigetsu miró preocupado a su amigo, soda ¬¬.

- Oh – suspiró – todo esto me aprece...muy raro – hizo una mueca – esa chica..de pelo rosa..esa chica...Sasuke..yo.. – miró al suelo – es raro.

- ¿Raro qué, tú si? – Karin rió.

- Iie, yo creo..que Sasuke esta enamorado de ella – dijo Juugo mirando a Sasuke que estaba a unos 20 metros de distancia.

- ¡JA!..Sasuke solo está enamorado de..¡¿NANI?! – Gritó lo ultimo Karin.

- Hai – asintió – no ves la mirada de esa pelirosa, Sasuke la miraba demasiado..es algo obvio.

- No lo creo – Expresó un Suigetsu enojado.

- Oh, porfavor – bufó Karin.

- Vengan, aquí es – señalo Sasuke a una hermosa casa.

- ¡Es genial, Sasuke-kun! – Karin se tiro encima de el abrazandola, como uan serpiente.

- Oh, por k-k-am-m-i – Sasuke dijo eso casi sin aire.

- Sueltaló Loca – Dijo Limonada. Karin lo miró furiosa.

- Bueno, muestranos la casa, líder.. – dijo Suigetsu mirando a la puerta.

- Hmp.

-

-

-

-

- ¡Delicioso! – Grito Naruto, que al parecer llevaba el 5º plato comido. Pareciera que no había comido Ramen en 2 años.

- Calma Naruto – Sakura y Hinata lo dijieron al unísono con una gotita en la frente.

- Lo shient-o-o, esh queh estash muysh delicioso – Naruto pronunció eso con la boca llena.

- Asqueroso ¬¬ - Dijo con una voz asquedad, Ino.

- Callate, Cerda – Sakura la miró con odio – ops, se me olvido necesito hablar contigo – la voz de Sakura se escuchaba completamente seria.

- Claro...-miró su plato de ramen.

- ¡AHORA! – Gritó Sakura, enojada. Ino saltó de su asiento al ver lo desesperada que estaba su ex-amiga. Ino sonrió para sí, ¿Sakura estaría desesperada por la llegada de la Zorra osea Karin?, ¿Se rendiría?. Las dos se dirigieron fuera de Ichikaru's Ramen. Al salir se quedaron en silencio, Ino esperaba que Sakura hablará.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sakura-frentona-fea? – Dijo Ino para romper el silencio.

- ¿Qué quieres tú Ino?...- Ino la miró confusa - ¿Tú llamaste a esa chica..llamada..Karin? – preguntó algo desesperada.

- ¿Ah, Ahora tienes miedo rata rosada? – dijo Ino con voz de mala.

- Yo..yo..- Sakura se sintió debíl, sentía el odio y la furia en su interior - ¿Ella e-s-s t-t-u s-o-ci-a-a? – Sakura sonó muy nerviosa & temerosa, esperando la respuesta.

- Hai.. – Ino asintió - ¿algún problema? – arqueó una ceja.

- Te mataré ino – Gritó Sakura – eres la persona más repugnante, scuai, idiota, zorra, estupida y demente...¡QUÉ HE CONOCIDO EN TODA MI VIDA! – gritó mientras sentía que las lagrimás caían por su mejilla.

- ¿Ahora lloras rata rosa? – Dijo Ino mientras reía, burlandosé de la debíl pelirosa.

- No puedo creerlo, maldigo el día que te conocí, lo maldigo..heramos muy grandes amigas..¿No lo recuerdas? – miró a Ino, con esos ojos verdes que aun derramaban lagrimás.

- Sakura..yo.. – Ino llegó al estado de Shock. Ella había olvidado esos días y entonces se le vino un recuerdo a la mente.

_FLASH BACK._

_- ¡Ino, Ino! – Gritaba una pelirosa, que tenía aproximadamente 6 años._

_- ¡Sakura! – abrazó a su amiga - ¿Qué te paso? – miró a su amiga, pelirosa que derramaba lagrimás._

_- Se han burlado de mí – sollozo y volvió a abrazar a su amiga – Choji y Shaizane .. – miró al suelo._

_- ¿Qué te han dicho esos, idiotas? – Miró enojada Ino a su amiga._

_- Me insultarán, se burlaron de mi frente y me tiraron barro – Sakura se levantó, dando a mostrar que su ropa estaba llena de barro._

_- ¡NANI! – Gritó Ino – vamos a mi casa...te daré ropa.. – Tomó la mano de Sakura y juntas se alejaron de la banca donde se encontraba Ino._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- ¡MAMÁ! – Gritó una rubia, que entraba a su casa._

_- Ino, cariño – su madre la abrazo - ¿donde estás? – Ino se separó del abrazo._

_- Traje a una amiga – Dijo Ino ignoranto la reciente pregunta de su madre._

_- ¿Y como se llama? – Miró a Sakura que entraba a la acojedora casa de los Yamanaka._

_- Dilo amiga..¿cómo te llamas? – Dijo Ino mirandola._

_- S-s-soy.. – se sonrojó – s-s-soy..Sa-s-skura ..Ha-a-aruno – miró a la madre de Ino._

_- Un gusto Sakura, que bueno que Ino tenga amiguitas, tiernas como tú..¿Quieren algo de comer? – Se levantó._

_- Chocolate caliente – dijo Ino y luego miró a Sakura – vamos a mi habitación te daré ropa limpia.. – tomó la mano de Sakura y juntas subieron corriendo a la habitación de Ino._

_Al entrar a la habitación de Ino Sakura abrió los ojos, era...hermosa._

_Su habitación tenía las parades de color rosado, tenía unos posters de unos ninjas que adoraba Ino, tambien tenía un gran poster de ella, un espejo, un mesa de luz, un escritorio y por supuesto la cama..la mayoria de esas cosas eran...rosadas._

_- Tupiezaestanfabulosaquemeencantaestagenial – Sakura expresó eso con un hilo de voz._

_- ¿Nani? – preguntó Ino mirando a la pelirosa._

_- Es muy genial, tu habitación – su voz sonó muy tímida._

_- Ajá, gracias – se acercó al armario – ven Sakura, elige algo.._

_- D-d-demo... – Sakura agachó la cabeza mirando sus pies._

_- Onegai, luego me lo devuelves – Ino abrió el armario, que contenía más de 100 prendas de ropa._

_- Oww – Sakura abrió la bcoa y se acercó al armario – son hermosas – tocó una polera, cuya seda era muy fina y delicada._

_- Elige cualquier una.. – sonrió Ino._

_- Clar-ro.. – miró las ropas y eligió una – esta – señalo a un vestido rosado, que tenía brillo en los tirantes._

_- Buena elección – sacó el vestido – si sigues así tendrás un buen gusto.. – cerró los ojos mientras oltaba una risita._

_- In-n-no.. – Sakura se sonrojó y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – arigatouuu – se lanzó encima de su amiga dandole un abrazo._

_- De nada Sa-akura – se separó del abarzo de su "mejor amiga" – anda a cambiarte._

_- H-h-hai.. –se fué, dirigiendosé al baño._

_Ino es tan fabulosa, linda, simpatica y gentil...algún día me gustaría ser como ella.. – pensó Sakura._

_Ese día, Sakura & Ino se hicieron más amigas que nunca._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

- Sabes Ino..- Dijo con un tono de rabia – no interesa, supongo que eos quedo en el pasado..¿Cierto? – Sakura se secó las lagrimas en fracción de segundos - ¿cierto? – Ino iba abrir la boca para decir algo – como yo lo sabía, no importa hasta luego..cerda – se fué, corriendo.

El primer lugar que se le ocurrió ir a Sakura, fue..fue..a la casa de Sasuke. Ahí se sentía bien, se sentía protegida con Sasuke, estaba completamente enamorada de él y no lo negaba...la presencia de Sasuke era...genial.

-

-

-

-

- ¡Hinata! – Gritó Naruto.

- Narur-ruto.. – se dió vuelta pero no logró hablar ya que el la había besado.

- Gomen.. – dijo Naruto, luego de que el beso se hubiera finalizado.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella mirando sonrojada – eres mi nov-vio, y no tienes que decirme eso – lo abrazo.

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? – preguntó Naruto con los ojos llenos de ilusión o talvez eran esos ojos...hentais..¬¬.

- no me mires así, mucho tiempo con Kakashi y Jiraiya te hicieron mal..por que..que..tienes cara de Hentai – miró asustada a su novio.

- Gom-men – bajó la cabeza.

- Claro, iré a tu casa – Naruto tomó la delicada mano de Hinata.

- Entonces, vamos..- y así se fueron tomados de la manos, diciendosé cosas lindas, sonriendose, abrazandoze y aveces Naruto paraba la caminata para darle un beso a Hinata.

- Ejem, Ejem.. – dijo cierta persona.

- ¿¡Sai!? – gritó Naruto, asustado.

- El mismo ese soy yo..no gastes mi nombre – dijo el apoyandosé en una pared.

- ¿Qué haces-s- aq-ui-i? – preguntó Hinata, que abrazaba a Naruto.

- Pensé que estabas en una misión..

- Lo estaba, amigo..lo estaba – sonrió – demo ahora vuelvo para recuperar a Sakura.

- Ten mucho cuidado, Sasuke volvió.. – advirtió Naruto.

- ¿Nani?..que me interesa.. – dijo con cierta arrogancia – le pego dos veces y cae en el suelo, ese imbecil Uchiha.

- En t-tus.. sue-e-e-ños – Susurró Hinata.

- ¿Nani? ..¿Qué pasa, Hinata? – Sai dedicó una mirada asesina – Mosca muerta...no te metas en esto.

- ¡Callate! – Gritó Naruto –e s mi novia y no queiro que la trates así.. – su furia aumento.

- Gomen, gomen.. – Sai se alejó de la pared – nos vemos, baka y mosca muerta – y desapareció de ahí con un PUFFF, xD.

-

-

-

-

Veamos que pasó co0n Sakura..

Cuando llegó a la casa iba a tocar pero primero decidió mirar por la ventana para ver lo que estaba haciendo el grandioso Uchiha, se afirmó y levanto la plantas del pie para quedar más grandes, cuando tubo una buena vista corrió un poco la cortina y sus ojos se abrieron y se llenaron de lagrimas.

_No, no, ¡no puede ser! – pensó ella – Sasuk-e-e...Sa-a-asuke.._

Sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas.

En frente de ella se encontraba las peores de las escenas, Sasuke besandose con una zorra, pelirroja...Karin.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7.

No ha sido uno de los mejores capitulos, no tengo mucha inspiración. De verdad, pero almenos es algo..que no haber subido.

NO TENGO MUCHA INSPIRACIÓN HOY, ES QUE TENGO IMAGENES PARA CAPITULOS DE MÁS ADELANTE. PERO SE VA A PONER BUENO. SE LOS ASEGURO (Y).

UN SALUDO A LA SHINDY MI HERMANA VAMPIRA, UN ODIO-SALUDO A LA CHANTAL POR QUE ELLA ME DIJO QUE TARDARÁ EN SUBIR EL FIC (Inner-Alicia: si, si culpenla a ella!) y un saludo a la Kathaaa.

Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ¡!

LUCKY-U :)


	8. Falsas ilusiones & torpezas

Ohayo a todos!

No puedo creer, tantos reviews, ree emocionada Sho :$

Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias & más gracias.

Adore el capitulo 7, estuvo genial..ahora tengo más inspiración.

LES AVISO EN ESTE CHAPTER KARIN SUFRÉ, YEAH lml

Les dejo el cap. por que si no va a ser mucha charla..

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ù.Ú--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 8.

**Sakura no podía creer lo que ve****ía, era imposible. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando que era un ilusión, talvez un sueño..más bien una pesadilla.**

**¿Cómo la zorra de Karin se estaría dando un beso con Sasuke?**

**Sakura era 100000000 veces más hermosa que Karin, era imposible...imposible.**

**Abrió los ojos y siguió viendo lo mismo, pero ahora Sasuke recostaba a Karin en el sillon. Las lagrimas volvieron a corrar, Sasuke le debería estar haciendo eso a ella & no a la zorra de su equipo. Salió lentamente de ahí, para que no notaran nada, pero su plan falló..se tropezó y calló en el suelo.**

**- Kuso..- susurró mientras se levantaba y camino lentamente.**

**- Sasukee-kun! – gritó Karin. Sakura apretó su puño derecho, ¿Qué le estaría haciendo ese desgraciado?, siguió caminando pero se resbaló otra vez.**

**- ¿Puedo cerrar la ventana? – dijo "dulcemente" Karin.**

**- Hn.. – los pasos se escucharon, pero luego se desvanecieron. Parece que había subido las escaleras. Sakura salió corriendo a punto muerto (N/a: lo de punto muerto lo vi, bueno..en un libro llamdo "Crepúsculo", leanlo es muy bueno).**

_**Te odio, Sasuke.. Pensó la pelirosa. Que se secaba las lagrimas.**_

**Los rayos del sol iluminaron todo Konoha, Sakura se despertó al sentir que estaba apunto de caerse, se había quedado d****ormida en un árbol, bajo sin anímo...y se dirigió a su casa, donde se puso un short jeans corto y una polera blanca con tirantes, se dirigió a la cocina y tomó jugo de naranja.**

**- Por Kami – suspiró – no debo deprimirme por estas cosas – se sentó en una silla – Sasuke, ya no me gusta..ya no..el quiere a Karin...el la ama, a ella..sólo a ella – tomo algo más de jugo, intentaba grabarse en la cabeza Sasuke no le gustaba – no puede ser..- Se escucho como si tocaran la puerta y Sakura se dirigió para allá.**

_**Sasuke no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta, no me..**_

**- Ohayo – sonrió alguien quien era..**

**- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – Sakura se sonrojó, al ver como Kakashi la miraba.**

**- Ohayo, Sakura – entró a la casa, sin ser invitado a pasar.**

**- ¿Qué hace acá? – dijo algo asustada.**

**- Nada..quería hablar contigo..**

**- Claro..- ella pasó a la cocina – venga.. – se dio vuelta para mirar a Kakashi - ¿Quiere jugo?**

**- ¿Naranja? – preguntó.**

**- Ajá – afrimó, mientras tomaba el jarron y servía jugo a Kakashi - ¿A que viene Sensei? – se sentó en una silla, quedando frente a frente con kakashi.**

**- Necesito hablar de algo..**

**- Le vuelvo a preguntar..¿De qué? – dijo algo molesta.**

**- Bu-uen-no..- los nervios se notaron en Kakashi – y-yo..quería hablar de nosotros – cerró los ojos, esperando la repuesta de Sakura.**

**- ¿Nosotros? – preguntó confundida.**

**- Hai, Sakura – se inclinó hacia ella mientras abría los ojos – me arrepiento por haber terminado contigo—**

**- Kakashi-sensei, yo ****termine con usted.**

**- No me diga usted, dime tu o contigo..no lo sé, demo no me diga sensei – se acercó más a ella.**

**- Ok, Kakashi...- dijo seria – yo no quiero nada más contigo, lo nuestro ya paso..y yo no quiero seguir con esto..estoy aburrida del amor, me aborrece..- su tono molesto se hacia más fuerte.**

**- ¿De verdad? – se inclinó atras, cortando la poca distancia que había quedaba – yo pensé..**

**- No mate sus neuronas por pensar en mí.. – el tono molesto estaba pasanda a enojado – ahora, si me pudiera hacer un favor..**

**- ¿Cuál? – preguntó esperanzado.**

**- Retirese.. – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.**

**- Sakura..yo..- siguió a Sakura.**

**- Kakashi, le pido porfavor..no quiero estar contigo, yo ya no quiero pensar en chicos, besos, amor, abrazos etc, etc..por mucho tiempo..¿Si? – abrió la puerta – arigatou por comprender – empujó a Kakashi que salió directo de la casa de la Haruno.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Un chico de pelo negro, se despertaba..miró a su alrededor, estaba algo confundido le dolía la cabeza, y no sabía por que hasta que empezó a recordar.**

_**Flash Back**_

_**- ¡Sassuke-kunn! – gritó Karin - ¿quieres tomar algo? – dijo con voz sexy.**_

_**- Hai.. – asintió - ¿Qué es jugo, limonada, soda o qué? – siguió a Karin que se dirigiía a su cocina.**_

_**- Iie, Iie..tomaremos cerveza – le pasó un gran vaso que estaba lleno de ese alchol que tanto le gustaba a Sasuke.**_

_**- Arigatou – empezó a tomar, y ese vaso lo tomo de un trago entero – esta delicioso – dijo aun sediento.**_

_**- ¿Quieres más? – dijo ella pasandole otra vaso más, y luego ella igual tomó.**_

_**Luego de 30 minutos, los dos había tomado más o menos 30 vasos, ya que luego empezaron a hacer competencia.**_

_**- Sassssssukez-kunn – dijo algo mareada, cierta zorra – sabes hip, estaba pensando hip..¿seria yo una hip, hip buena prostituta hip? – dijo lanzandose al sillon.**_

_**- No lo sé, hip..pero con ese cuerpo hip no llegas hip ni a la esquina hip – dijo Sasuke sentado en un escalon de la escalera.**_

_**- Claro hip..que yo seria buena prostituta..si quieres serás mi hip primer hip cliente.. – se levantó y se acercó lentamente al Uchiha.**_

_**- ¿Por qué vas tan lento hip, esto no tiene hip camára lenta hip..lo sabias hip? – se levanto.**_

_**- Lo sé..- silencio - ¿en que piensas, Sasssssuke-kunnz? – preguntó la pelirroja.**_

_**- En hip hip Sakura – dijo abrazando a Karin – Sakura.. – se imagino a Sakura en el lugar de Karin.**_

_**- Ups, hip esa puta hip..zorra – dijo Karin separandose de Sasuke, que la empezó a besar..ya que pensaba que era Sakura.**_

_**- Sassssuke-kunnn – dijo Karin entre besos.**_

_**- Callate, molesta. – dijo Sasuke.**_

_**- Te ammmo..- dijo Karin.**_

_**- Yop hip, hip no.. – dijo Sassuke – shh.. – se separó de ella.**_

_**- Sabes hip, hip..tu serás mi primer cliente – lo agarró otra vez y lo volvió a besar (N/a: esto me duele en el alma, POR QUE..POR QUE ODIO A KARIN, QE SE PUDRA ESA ZORRA INFELIZ.)**_

_**- no hip, alejate hip – empujó a Karin cortando el beso.**_

_**- Sasuke-kun! – gritó Karin – voy a cerrar hip la ventana.**_

_**- hn. – subió las escaleras, dirigiendose a su habitación.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

**- ¡Por dios! – gritó Sasuke, levantandose de la cama – que asco.. –salió corriendo al baño y se lavó la cara, y por mala suerte se lavo la boca con jabón.**

**- Sassssuke-kuunn – dijo Karin entrando al baño - ¿como estás?.**

**- Vete – dijo serio.**

**- ¿Nan..Nani?, ¿Por qué?- preguntó algo triste. (N/A: NO ME INTERESA EL SENTIMIENTO DE KARIN, ASI QUE PONDRÉ CUALQUIER COSA XD).**

**- Fuera de acá – Sasuke la empujó, luego la tomo y la tiro por la escalera, por mala suerte karin consiguió caer parada..como los gatos.**

**- Eres un..insensible, y además..antipatico – se fué. Cuando salió empezó a caminar tranquila derrepente tropezó con una piedra y cayo en el suelo, la buena suerte es que su mano cayo extendida y cayo encima de caca de perro - ¡Por Kami! – gritó levantandose – que asco, que asco – miró a todos lados..¿Comó limpiarse la mano?.**

**Miró por todos lados, y se fijo en un quiosco donde Juugo estaba discutiendo.**

**- ¿Cuál es su nombre señor? – Pregunto el vendedor.**

**- Juugo.. – dijo serio.**

**- ¿Quieres otro jugo?- dijo serio – te he dado como 20 jugos y no acpetaste ninguno..¿Como se llama?.**

**- Limonada.. – dijo serio otra vez, mientras cerraba los ojos.**

**- ¿Quiere limonada? – dijo desesperado el vendedor – en seguida – se agacho a buscar un vaso de limonada – nunca habiamos tenido un cliente que le gustará tanto el jugo.**

**- Mi nombre es juugo – abrió los ojos, para ver al vendedor que se levantaba.**

**- ¿Na..Nani? – se rió a carcajadas y muy fuerte - ¿Juugo?**

**- Hai..- dijo con un tono frío.**

**- ¿Qué quieres..quieres de acompañamiento? – dijo aún entre carcajadas -¿quieres azúcar..Juugo? – se rió – de verdad..¿como se llaman tus primos? limonada, juugo, soda, guarana, cerveza, ron, licor, helado? – siguió riendose.**

**- Hai, así se llaman.. – su frialdad seguía ahñi, cruzó los brazos.**

**- No..no..puedo creerlo – susurró Karin – no sabía que los primos de juugo tendrían eso nombres – se llevó una mano a la frente, abrió los ojos más grandes, la mano a la que había llevado a la frente era la mano a la cual le había caído caca de perro - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- Lindo día – dijo Hinata hacia su amiga.**

**- ¿Comó la pasaste ayer, Hinata? – preguntó Saku.**

**- Muy-y bien – tartamudeó.**

**- ¿Con quién estuviste, kukukuku? – Sakura rió entre dientes.**

**- Bueno – se pusó nerviosa – con Na-a-aruto – volvió a tartamudear.**

**- ¿Qué tal?**

**- Todo-o b-b-ien – sonrió con aires de nervios todavía.**

**- Sabes..estaba pensando...no quiero volver a ver a Sasuke, o volverle a hablar.. – dijo seria Sakura.**

**- ¿Nan..Nani? – Hinata expresó eso, sin creer que lo oía.**

**- Hai, ayer..iba a ir a su casa – miró al suelo, mientras caminaban – y lo vi besandose con Kari-i-in.. – se mordió el labio inferior.**

**- ¡Por kami! – se llevó la mano a la boca - ¿Nani, de verdad? – Sakura asintió en completo silencio.**

**- No puedo creerlo.. – Sakura miró hacia adelante – yo pensé..que le no estaba enamorado de Ka-r-rin...e-e-s algo imp-posible – expresó triste.**

**- ¡Ohayo! – gritó Naruto, que apareció de golpe. Asustando a las dos.**

**- ¡Ohayo! – gritaron Hinata y Sakura a la vez.**

**- Mis oídos, mis oidos – dijo llevandose las manos a los oídos -¿quieren dejarme sordo? – espetó enojado.**

**- Hai.. – rieron las dos.**

**- Muy graciosas, voy a entrenar..¿Quieren venir? – expresó emocionado.**

**- Hai.. – Dijo Sakura y se acercó para estar al lado de Naruto - ¿y tú Hinata? – Sakura se dio media vuelta.**

**- H-hai.. – sus mejillas cambiaban de color.**

**- Ne, Sakura..¿recuerdas que Sai se había ido a una misión? – La voz de Naruto sono nerviosa, Sakura volvió a asentir en silencio – bueno, el..el..regreso – murmurró.**

**- ¿El..qué? – Sakura no escuchó lo último.**

**- Regreso, mujer – dijo Hinata, sin tartamudear.**

**- Oh – dijo sorprendida – necesito hablar con él...**

**- Sakura-chiian..no te conviene – dijo Naruto molesto.**

**- ¿Por qué? – Miró a su mejor amigo desafiante.**

**- Por que..jugar con fuego, trae más fuego..**

**- No importa – dijo sakura decida.**

**- Yo sé..si hace más fuego, yo seré la que apague el fuego.. – sonrió Hinata. Sakura y Naruto se les cayeron una gota por la frente.**

**- ¿Era Chiste? – preguntó Sakura, mirando a Hinata.**

**- ¿Había que reírse? – Dijo Naruto muy cerca de su novia.**

**- Buen-n-no.. –su voz se quebró – yo suponí-í-ía..que si.. – sonrió tímidamente.**

**- No me causo risa.. – dijo Sakura, ofendida – fue uno de los chistes más aburridos de toda mi vida.**

**- Ne, Sakura.. – dijo Naruto ignorando el comentario anterior de su amiga - ¿Qué pasa con el hospital?.**

**- Estoy de vacaciones, mañana..vuelvo otra vez.. – sonrió, mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía la fría brisa.**

**- El d-í-í-a esta muy ka-a-wai – dijo Hinata, volviendo a comentar lo mismo.**

**- Hai.. – respondieron al unísono Naruto y Sakura.**

**- Quiero ir a la playa .. – dijo Sakura mirando al hermoso cielo azul, que se presentaba en ese día.**

**- Yo i-i-gual.. – dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto - ¿y tú, N-n-arut-to?**

**- Hai, dattebayo – sonrió.**

**- Veamos un día si podemos salir.. – sonrió mientras miraba a Hinata y a Naruto - ¿qué les parece?.**

**- Hai – asintieron los dos al unísono.**

**- Hn – dijo cierto pelinegro que se acercaba a los super amigos (Hinata, Sakura y Naruto). Sakura se dió vuelta rapidamente.**

**- Ohayo, Baka 'ttebayo – Gritó Naruto de alegría.**

**- Hn.**

**- Oha-ayo, Sasuk-e-e – Dijo Hinata saludando con la mano.**

**- Ohayo – bufó Sakura de mala gana – Sasuke..**

**- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó frío como siempre.**

**- Nada, no te importa, no te interesa, no te incumbe y ni suiqera te preocupes por que estoy de lo mejor..¿Lo sabías?, si, si estoy de lo mejor – dijo con un hilo de voz. Sasuke levanto una ceja..¿Sakura, se estaba volviendo loca?. **

**- H-hai.. – respondió un poco asustado. Luego miró a su amiga de arriba a abajo, se quedo boquiabierto. Para refrescarle la memoria Sakura tenía un short azul, que hacian que se viera muy bien el contorno de sus piernas, una polera blanca con tirantes, que hacía un buen escote V, dando imaginación a cualquier hombre, además se había puesto un moño para afirmar su largo pelo que caía como cascada rosa, pero esa cascada llegaba unos 5 dedos antes de la cintura. Sakura se veía simplemente fabulosa, estaba simple pero fabulosa.**

**- ¿Qué pasa que tanto me miras, tengo un moco en la cara? – Dijo Molesta Sakura.**

_**Te ves preciosa..Pensó Sasuke **_**– Hn..que molesta – miró a Naruto - ¿quieres ir a entrenar? – preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.**

**- mmmm..- miró a Hinata - ¿te quedarás Hinata? – ella asintió – oh bueno.. – se volvió a ver a su amigo – vamonos baka.**

**- Hn. – los dos se perdieron entre las personas de Konoha.**

**- Como odio a Sasuke.. – apretó el puño Sakura.**

**- Dem-m-o..viste como te m-miraba..¡Te quería c-c-omer! – Sonrió una Hinata no tan tímida.**

**- No me interesa, para eso tiene esa zorra llamada Karin – expresó enfadada.**

**- Vamos a bu-s-scar...a Ss-sai.. – dijo Hinata, recordando lo del plan.**

**- Hai.. – las dos se dirigieron a buscar al chico cuyo nombre era Sai.**

**- ¿Tus padres no han regresado? – miró preocupada a Saku.**

**- Iie...estoy algo preocupada.. – miró al suelo – nunca tardán cuando tiene misiones..son bien puntuales.. – empezó a jugar con un mechon de pelo – supongo que luego tendré que hablar con...Tsunade.**

**- Hai.. – señalo a alguien – mira ahí esta Sai. – Sakura elevó la vista y lo vió, estaba apoyado en la pared de un muro.**

**- Ohayo Sai.. – sonrió Sakura, amablemente.**

**- Ohayo.. – saludó mientras se acercaba a Sakura – te ves muy linda hoy.**

**- Arigatou.. – mientras se sonrojoba devido a la cercanía de Sai.**

**- Ohayo – saludo Hinata.**

**- Mosca..Ohayo – sonrió y luego miró a Sakura - ¿Me preguntaba si mañana podrías salir conmigo a comer al restaurant "The Queen"? – hizo puchero – onegai.**

**- Mmm...- miró la cara de Sai – claro..perfecto..mañana..¿A qué hora?.**

**- Dejame pensar – se acercó al oído de Sakura – a las 21:00...¿Mañana, te paso a buscar? ¿Si? – Sakura asintió – Hasta luego – le dio un beso a la mejilla de la pelirosa, se separó de Sakura y se fué.**

**- Demo-o...¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó curiosa Hinata.**

**- No lo sé... – Sakura sintió su mejilla arder – por kami..¿Y si me empieza a gustar a Sai? – miró a Hinata, que estaba preocupada.**

**- ¿Tú crees, que te podría llegar a gustar...? – miró confusa a la pelirosa.**

**- Supongo que sí – sonrió malevolamente.**

**- Oh, por Kami..no juegues con fuego.. – Se acercó a su amiga.**

**- Claro.. Hinata. – sonrió y se dirigieron a ver Tenten.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- ¡ AAAAHH! sueltenme idiotas, deformes – Gritó cierta pelirroja, que estaba siendo hechada a patadas de la casa que Sasuke había dejado que ellos vivieran.**

**- Hasta luego.. – dijo Suigestu.**

**- ...- Dijo Juugo xD.**

**- No vuelvas, no te molestes, solo si me traes nietos (?) – cerró la puerta con fuerza, un suigetsu materno.**

**- Ohayo..Karin – dijo entre dientes cierta rubia.**

**- ¿Qué quieres Ino? – expresó enojada, mientras se daba vuelta para mirar a la rubia.**

**- Sabes, he pensado..no quiero pelear más.. – espetó algo triste.**

**- ¡Nani! – Gritó – no te puedes rendir..vamos Ino, yo sé que puedes.. – Karin se acercó a Ino y apoyo su mano en el hombro de la rubia – confío en tí, amiga..recuerda que no ibas a dejar que la fea mona rosa, te ganará..¿Lo recuerdas? – miró con esperanzas a Ino.**

**- Es que yo..- A Ino se le vinieron recuerdos en la mente, de sus momentos con Sakura.**

_**Flash Back.**_

_**Estas son las torpezas de Sakura cuando pequeña.**_

_**1º Torpeza.**_

_**- ¡Ino, Ino! – Grito Sakura, que se acercaba a Ino con un "animalito" en la mano – mira una rana.. – Sakura se tropezó y la rana callo encima de Ino.**_

_**- ¡Que asco, Sakura!. ¡Aaaaahhh! – Gritó mientras la rana saltaba enciam de ella.**_

_**2º Torpeza.**_

_**- Preparé galletitas.. – sonrió Sakura que sacaba las galletas calientes del horno - ¿quieres? – Ino Asintió.**_

_**- Se ven deliciosas – sonrió mientras se sentaba.**_

_**- Claro que lo son .. – Sakura se acercaba a Ino, pero tropezó con una silla y las galletas cayeron en la cara de Ino.**_

_**- ¡Kuso, Kuso..queman ayuda Sakura! – grito Ino.**_

_**- Uh, uh..dijiste una palabra mala – se llevo un dedo a la boca – muy feo, feo, feo..**_

_**- Callate y ayudame – Sakura acepto y fue a ayudar a la rubia.**_

_**3º Torpeza.**_

_**- Te traje jugo Ino... – le pasó el vaso a su amiga.**_

_**- Arigatou.. – sonrió y luego tomo jugo.**_

_**- ¿Te conté la vez que vi a Naruto sacar un moco y comerselo con mostaza? – Dijo Sakura despistada. Ino no aguantó y estalló de la risa, el jugo callo en la polera de Sakura, y tambien había jugo en la polera de Ino.**_

_**- ¡Sabes, que esta polera es nueva! – gritó Ino Sakura hizo un NO con la cabeza - ¡Saaakuraaaa! – gritó Ino.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-mmm..¿Escuchaste algo, Kiba? – dijo Naruto mirando al chico salvaje.**_

_**- Escuché algo como Saaaaakuraaa.**_

_**- No, no..yo escuche.. Sakuro – dijo Naruto confundido.**_

_**- Nada, que ver..fue Saaaaakuraaaa. ..- sonrió – con voz estilo tarzán.**_

_**- Hai, Hai...los dos al mismo tiempo, a las 3 – dijo Naruto emocionado.,**_

_**- Uno..**_

_**- dos...**_

_**- ¡Tres!.**_

_**- ¡Saaaaaaaaaakuraaaaaaaa!- gritaron Kiba y Naruto al mismo tiempo.**_

_**4º Torpeza.**_

_**Sakura se columpiaba mientras Ino venía conversando con unas amigas.**_

_**- ...Si además era muy lindo – sonrió Ino.**_

_**- Claro, adoré su polera.. – sonrió una amigade Ino.**_

_**- ¡Por Kami, el vestido era fabuloso! – gritó Ino.**_

_**- Hai, Hai... – rió emocionada – Ino.. – su cara se puso seria.**_

_**- Calma..me conseguiré ese vestido, p—**_

_**- Ino...**_

_**- Callate y dejame terminar – Ino no terminó, por que no se percató que siguió caminando, y Sakura sin querer le pego con el complumpio - ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! - Gritó Ino que había salido volando.**_

_**- Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeen! – gritó Sakura y se detuvo para ayudar a su amiga.**_

_**5º Torpeza.**_

_**- Ino, mira que hermoso tu vestido – sonrió Sakura.**_

_**- Si esta genial.. – se miró al espejo, el vestido era rosa, con brillos - ¿vamos? – sakura asintió, Ino paso y caminó adelante de Sakura y Sakura detrás de ella, pero como Sakura era torpe sin querer piso el vestido de Ino y ino siguió caminando pero la tela del vestido era debíl y se rompio - ¡Por Kami! – miró el vestido roto - ¡Saaaaaaaaaakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritó Ino.**_

_**- Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen...**_

_**- Lindos calsones Ino.. – dijo TenTen pasando de largo.**_

_**Y muchas otros accidentes pasaron por su mente.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

**- Oh...- Ino reacionó - ¡Por Kami! – gritó – tienes razón y—**

**- Ne – Suigetsu asomo su cabeza por la ventana - ¿pueden callarse?, veo mi novela favorita amor icha icha paradise – sonrisa Hentai salió en su cara.**

**- ¡Hentaaaai! – Gritaron Karin y Ino.**

**- Oh, Kami..callensé de una, par de loros.. – entró la cabeza y siguió viendo su "novela".**

**- tienes razón, ayer me afectó lo que me dijo Sakura, pero de verdad...seguiré con esto..Sasuke será mío.**

**- Hai, hai.. – dijo Molesta Karin – ahora debemos hacer un plan..**

**- Claro.. mira será así..**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- ¡Buena practica, Teme! – Gritó Naruto, sentandose en un árbol.**

**- Hai, tu igual hiciste una buena pelea..**

**- Ohayo – dijieron dos chicas al unísono.**

**- Ohayo – gritó Naruto y beso a su novia.**

**- Sasuke, ven – dijo bruscamente Sakura.**

**- ¿Y si no quiero? – expresó molesto, Sakura se acercó con unos pasos que parecían de modelo de pasarela, con una mano Sakura tomó de la manga de la poelra de Sasuke y lo levanto.**

**- ¿Me acompañas, onegai? – Dijo ella entre dientes, Sasuke asintió y Sakura lo solto.**

**- Auch.. – se levanto, y los dos se alejaron un poco de Naruto y Hinata. Cuando estuvieron casi perdidos por los bosques Sakura se dio vuelta y miró a Sasuke.**

**- ¿Por qué Sasuke? – dijo enojada - ¿Por qué?.**

**- ¿Nani?.**

**- Dime por que estuviste con Karin.. – expresó enojada, con una furia jamás vista por Sasuke.**

**Sasuke la miró algo asustado, su nível de Chakra subió, subió mucho más que la otra vez que había estado con Karin.**

**Abrió los ojos y sus neuronas se rompieron de tanto pensar, necesita darle una explicación a su ex compañera de equipo.**

**Y no sabía por donde conmenzar...**

Fin del Chapter 8.

E**spero que les haya gustado este capitulo, estuvo genial. Tuve más insìración en este que con el otro capitulo xD, **estoy haciendo un nuevo fic.

Esperense unos días, que se viene, voy en la pagina 4 xD.

Saludos a los que leen, Gracias por los reviews, me sentí muy feliz :)

Saludos a mi hermana Shindy Vampiro & a mi hermano Brayan vampiro igual :P

Lucky-U: Les cuento que en el proximo capitulo, habrá una entrevista con Sasuke.. – sonrisa encantadora – si siempre tendremos invitados de la serie de Naruto para que expresen, como se sienten en mi fic...así que en el chapter 9, antes de el se viene la entrevista con.. Uchiha Sasuke, preparense para ver al chico guapo pelinegro. Nos vemos !

Lucky-U :)


	9. Seducción

Ohayo a todos !

Como estan, eh?. Gracias por todos los reviews!, Muchas gracias. Espero que les haya gustado el Chapter 8. A mi me encanto, por que tuve más insipiración en el Chapter 7 me falto mucha imaginación, bueno ahora tuve más imaginación y los dejaré con intriga. **Falta un capitulo para el diez! Emoción, Emoción :)**

**Bueno, ahora se nos viene la entrevista con Sasuke.**

**Lucky-U: Hola Sasuke – sonrojo.**

**Sasuke: Hmp..Ohayo – mira fría y penetrante.**

**Lucky-U¿C-c-como está-s? – dijo nerviosa.**

**Sasuke: Hmp..**

**Lucky-U: Supongo que es un "bien" – Sasuke asintió – bueno..cuentame¿te gusta tu papael en mi fic?**

**Sasuke: Hn..es bueno, pero hay soy muy, muy...comunicativo – dijo algo enojado.**

**Lucky-U¿Te gustaría ser más serio y...callado? – Sasuke asintió – veré lo que hago – sonrió – dime..¿qué color de calzoncillos usas? – sonrisa malevola.**

**Sasuke: Tsk! – Sonrojó - ¿por qué has pasado de una pregunta natural a una pregunta "privada"?.**

**Lucky-U: Por dios – rió – es que yo queria saberlo...ese es de mi gusto, mi pregunta..la pregunta de Lucky-U – sonrisa.**

**Sasuke: Hn..bueno a veces azules, otra veces verdes, negro y una vez...Rosa – una gota cae por su frente.**

**Lucky-U¡¿Nani?! – gritó desesperada – no puedo creerlo, pensé que eras más masculino..- mirada fría y enojada – gomen.. – agacha la cabeza – bueno.. – mira a Sasuke – dime..¿eres gay, si o no?.**

**Sasuke: Hn.. – una vena palpita en su frente - ¡Por qué todos dicen eso!- gritó enojado.**

**Lucky-U¿Quieres respuestas racionales? – Sasuke asintió – bueno..primero estuviste 2 años y medio con...Oro...Oro...Orochimaru ! – rió – o como le dice Kabuto: Orichiiiiii! – Dijo con una voz fina – no puedo creer que en su guarida, Kabuto hablaba con voz para mujeres.**

**Sasuke: Y casi nunca peleaba..**

**Lucky-U¿Por qué? – preguntó curiosa.**

**Sasuke: Por que decía: Pelear es para hombres..**

**Lucky-U: O.OU, por kami – se lleva la mano a la frente – demo..volviendo al tema..¿Eres gay?**

**Sasuke: Iie, tan díficil es entender, Iie, Iie, Iie! – grito desesperado, mientras saltaba en el sillon.**

**Lucky-U: Ya entendi, Sasssuke :), pero..hay rumores en el estudio que Naruto le anda diciendo a todos, que eres un bombom gay, y que no soportabas no haber besado a nadie y por eso lo besaste a él, cuando tenían..12 – dijo nerviosa.**

**Sasuke: - Los ojos se le pelaron – Ese..ese..-agacho la cabeza – Naruto – dijo con rabia.**

**Lucky-U¿Estás bien?**

**Sasuke¿Yo? – sasuke rió - ¡Naruto! – gritó fuerte y levanto la vista. Los ojos de sharingan se activaron – ven acá gallina de tercera, te voy a agarrar y te voy a dar el golpe de tu vida, te arrancaré los ultimos sesos que tienes en la cabeza y además te cortaré la parte que más te duele, "tu amiguito" verás que te lo cortaré y te—**

**Lucky-U¡basta Sasuke! – gota en la frente – ya basta si..**

**Sasuke: Ah, no..me venagré – mira a la camara – y a ustedes nos les conviene ver.. – se acerca a la camara.**

**Lucky-U¿Sasuke?, Sasuke..¡Sasuke! – Sasuke golpea a la cámara y se pierde la transmisión.**

**Bueno eso fue la entrevista con Sasuke ò.ó, yo queria saber más...¬¬**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ù.Ú--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9:**

Y no sabía por donde conmenzar... El silencio se hizo más fuerte, se escuchaba el viento..Las miradas de los dos se intercambiaban.

La mirada de Sasuke: Fría. ¬¬

La mirada de Sakura: Enojada ò.Ó

- ¡Me vas a decir! – gritó enojada. A Sasuke le gusto la forma agresiva como Sakura le grito.

- Hmp.. – respondio simplemente. Aunque ya había empezado su carrera para pensar, como explicarle eso a Sakura.

- Hmp...¿Hmp¡Hmp! – Sus ojos entrecerraron - ¡Es lo único que dices!, me tienes harta, no puedo creerlo..¡Tu comunicación me encanta Sasuke, Me encanta! – grito molesta y desesperada. ¿Acaso el no podía ser más comunicativo?

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? – pregunto con una voz fría.

- No lo sé, algo más...haber..dejame ver..- Sakura revoleó los ojos y luego fulminó al Uchiha – Algo más..¡Comunicativo! – grito lo ultimo, asustando a Sasuke.

-Tsk..

- Ne, dije "comunicativo" – Lo ultimo lo hizo con las manos haciendo comillas.

- ¿Por qué te debo una explicación a tí? – Se acerco a Sakura, con esa forma tan sexy que tenía Sasuke, en su cara una sonrisa. Lo peor es que lo que decía era cierto¿Por qué le debía una explicación a la molesta pero sexy chica pelirosa que estaba al frente de él?. Sakura apreto los puños, odiaba que él tuviera la razón.

- Por qu-e-e..por que.. – Sakura tartamudeó, ahora ella no sabía que decirle - ¡Por qué ahí un monton de chicas que estan enamoradas de tí y tú con esa zorra que no tiene cuerpo, parece una plancha..¿Has visto las planchas donde los piratas lanzan a sus víctimas, así es ella! – grito enojada mientras empujaba a Sasuke, que con la fuerza de Sakura terminó callendo en un árbol.

- Sakura – susurró, con un susurró muy poco escuchado por cierta pelirosa – eres tan molesta – dijo con su voz ronca y luego rio entre dientes.

- ¿¡De qué te ríes!? – lo miró desesperada.

- De que..te burlas de que Karin es una chica plana..y..- Sasuke volvio a reír entre dientes.

- ¿Y? – dijo Sakura entre dientes, casi sin aire, ya que su respiración se habia vuelto agitada.

- Ya que tú – la señalo – igual eres plana.. – la miro de reojo. ¡Por dios!..¿Sakura plana?, no, no..Sasuke se arrepintió de decir eso, ya que él sabía y todos los hombres de Konoha tambien sabian que Sakura ya no era esa niña tonta de antes..ahora era toda una mujer. Su cuerpo tenía unas curvas increíble, sus piernas eran perfectas, tenía unos buenos pechos, su cara y su pelo completaban todo. Ella era la chica perfecta, excepto por lo molesta que era (Según Sasuke ¬¬).

Sakura apreto los puños y agacho la cabeza - ¿plana? – se acerco lentamente, con unos pasos algo vagos sin mucho anímo - ¿plana..plana?...¿me dijiste plana? – se escucho el crujír de sus puños – Sasuke, sasukito..te arrepentirás de esto – Sakura levanto la vista y lo miró. Sasuke tenía los ojos como platos – te arrepentirás.

-

-

-

-

- ¿y si salimos? – pregunto Naruto emocionado.

- ¿Salir donde? – miró sonrojada a su novio.

- No lo sé, por ahí...podemos ir mañana a un boliche, un club..a una disco..no lo sé – dijo Naruto con poca imaginación.

- Me encantaría – sonrió - ¿seremos solo dos o invitamos a los otros?.

- No sé¿qué piensas tú?

- Oh, por kami..hoy no sabes nada ¿eh? – dijo algo divertida – bueno, bueno..podemos invitar a los demás..¿qué te parece? – se sentó al aldo de Naruto.

- Hai...sería genial – acarició el pelo de Hinata. El silencio goberno ese momento - ¿Hinata?.. – pregunto Naruto, luego de 10 minutos de silencio (XD)

- Hai..Naruto-kun.

- Te amo.. – susurro en el oído de Hinata. Eso fue tan..¿romantico?. Desde cuando Naruto estaba ...¿Romantico:/ (xD)

- Yo igual.. – dijo Hinata nerviosa, se habí estremecido hace poco..por el super susurro romantico de Naruto y ahora se ponía nerviosa.

- ¡Kyyaaaaaaaaa! – grito una voz a lo lejos.

- Sakura – dijieron Naruto y Hinata al unísono.

- vamos a ver.. – naruto dirigió su mirada a Hinata.

- Iie.. – dijo tranquila mientras miraba a Naruto – dejala resolver su problema con Sasuke..¿Si? – pregunto sonriente.

- Hai...

-

-

-

-

- Idiota – grito Sakura y luego cayó al suelo. Ya que ella había golpeado a Sasuke y el le devolvió el golpe. Y así comenzo su gran pelea.

- ¿Qué pasa, no eres fuerte? – dijo en tono burlón Sasuke.

- Te odio – se levanto y lo empujo a un árbol, Sasuke la agarró de la mano llevandola a ella igual y los dos se golpearon contra el árbol. Sakura lo miró con odio, ella estaba a pocos centímetros de los labios de Sasuke. De un rapido movimiento Sasuke cambio los papeles ahora el estaba encima de Sakura. Ella lo miro confusa.

- ¿qué pasa Sakura..donde quedo tu fuerza? – dijo Sasuke en un susurro. La colonia de Sasuke contamino todo el aire. Llegando a la nariz de la pelirosa, que quedó hechizada con el fantastico olor que tenía Sasuke. Todo de él era sexy, era atractivo.

- ¿M-m-i fuerz-z-a? – tartamudeó confundida. Sasuke se acerco a su oído.

- Hai..¿donde está, Sakura.? – Dijo con una voz TOTALMENTE sensual.

- Y-y-yo..No lo s-é-e – dijo Sakura suspirando. Sintio la respiración calída de Sasuke en su cuello. Suspiro – suel-ltam-e..

- Iie.. – miró a los ojos verdes-jades – te ves.. – Sakura tenía algunos mechones rebledes en su cara, estaba sudando y su respiración era agitada..totalmente excitante para Sasuke – hermosa – sonrió. Sakura abrió los ojos, que había escuchado...¿hermosa?

- idiota.. – dijo seria y enojada – te odio..¿por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba Karin?, esa p—

- ¿estás celosa? – rio entre dientes.

- ¿Yo?..¡Claro que no! – dijo Enojada, parecía una niña pequeña.

- Claro..que lo estas..- se acercó más a ella -¿cierto..Sakurita? – pregunto mirandola a los ojos.

- Hai.. – suspiró confundida. Poco a poco perdía la conciencia de lo que estaba diciendo y haciendo. (N/a: Chantal no lo tomes con un doble sentido!)

- ves Sakura..estas celosa – Sasuke colocó los mechones rebeldes detrás de las orejas de Sakura – se que me quieres... – susurro.

- H--¡qué dices! – grito enojada - ¡te odio, eres muy rídiculo!..¡Como si yo estuviera enamorada de tí, sería una estupida--..! – intentó liberarse pero no podía, Sasuke la mantenía muy presionada contra ese árbol.

- Molesta – susurro, mientras fruncía el ceño – me encantas...cuando estas enojado – sonrió mientras se acercaba.

_¡Por Kami-sama!..¡aquí se viene la bomba del año!..¡Nos viene a besar, nos viene a besar!...que bombom más inrresistible..besalo, besalo. – dijo el inner de Sakura saltando de alegría._

- Sasuke – Sakura puso su mano en el pecho de Sasuke, deteniendolo. _ Mierda ¿por que tiene que ser así? _ Pensó Sasuke – no jueges conmigo, no soy un juguete...busca a cualquier otra chica..demo conmigo no.. – su voz sonaba debíl y triste – no quiero ser una de esas perras que estan acá en Konoha y con las cuales tu te has metido con ellas, te has revolcado con esas chicas de...la cosa es que – suspiro cansada – yo no soy una de ellas.

_¡EN QUE MIERDA PIENSAS!...agarralo, besalo..haz que el te haga suya, vamos deja que el te fo— dijo enojada._

_QUEDATE CALLLADA! grito Sakura enojada a su inner._

- Sakura.. – dijo algo impaciente – tu serías mi perra favorita – se acercó más a ella – por que eres perfecta.. – la beso. Se unieron en un beso tierno, Sakura no podía separarse de él, los labios de Sasuke eran magneticos. Así que puso sus manos en el cuello de Sasuke y lo atrajo, el acarició su cintura mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de ella. Gimió al sentir la lengua de Sasuke, que le había lamido el labio y luego le mordio su delicado labio inferior.

- Sasuke – gimió Sakura. Sasuke sonrió, adoraba los gemidos de Sakura, como lo pronunciaba..era excitante.

- Hmp..¿sakur-a? – pregunto entre besos, el chico Uchiha 1313.

- Suel...sueltame..- dijo entre besos. Aunque solo lo decía ya que ella no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por soltarse de Sasuke. El solo se separo de ella para respirar.

- ¿Por qué? – sonrió con malicia.

- por que..por que..si.. – dijo impaciente, y intento liberarse, moviendose como una niña.

- Haz lo que quieras...demo no lograrás soltarte – rio entre dientes.

- te odio – dijo Sakura entre dientes.

- Primero dices que me odias – dijo Sasuke de una manera sensual -...y luego me besas.. – sonrió.

- Cierto, p--¡ne, yo no te he besado! – grito enojada - ¡tú me haz besado! – intento soltarse de ese agarre tan posesivo.

- Demo..correspondiste el beso – dijo en el oído de Sakura.

- Hai..¿hay algún problema? – dijo Sakura enojada, se sentía como una estupida. ¿Por qué le tenía que responder eso a Sasuke?

- Hai..por que yo te gusto..y si no te gustará no hubieras correspondido el beso – dijo aún en el oído de Sakura.

- Ajá..-dijo molesta – ahora todas las chicas que te besen, están enamoradas de tí – Sasuke asintió - ¿Nani-i?- Sakura se hecho a reír – eres patético..nosotras la-s- mujere-es necesitamos hombres que nos hagan sentir mujeres, que nos complazcan en todo y t-u-u..tu sólo quieres a una mujer para disfrutar el momento..y es por eso que no tienes a nadie..- dijo seria, Sasuke la miró furioso.

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón –d ijo molesto - ¿y tú tienes novio? – Sakura nego con la cabeza – entonces significa que somos iguales, ya que tú solo me buscas para que te bese..¿cierto?.

- ¡Oh!..eres un..arg! – grito – tú crees eso, demo quieres apostar..que yo consigo un novio primero que tú consigas a una novia..

- Sakura.. – dijo intentando relajarse, Sakura le estaba gritando casi en el oído. Ella gritaba muy fuerte y tambien ninguna mujer se atravía a gritarle y ahí estaba él con una "mujer" totalmente sensual..gritandole¿era chiste xD? – yo, yo..conseguiría una novia muy rapido..tengo a todo konoha femenino detrás mío.. – se acerco al rostro de Sakura - ¿y tú...qué tienes?

- ¿Yo? – Sakura estaba algo confundida y nerviosa (por la cercanía de Sasuke 1313) – te-engo..a Konoha-a..mas-s-culino.. – dijo triunfante, aunque era verdad..Sakura la mujer más deseada por todo konoha¿se lo imaginan? xD.

- Konoha masculino.. – dijo reflexionando – claro..esto sería muy interesante.. – sonrió y se acerco a Sakura.

- ¿In-n-teresante? – dijo nerviosa y pronto sintio los labios de Sasuke posandose con suavidad contra el suyo. Y otra vez conmenzaron a besarse.

-

-

-

-

- ¡ Seria genial eso, Karin! – DIJO Ino saltando de alegría.

- Claro.. – Karin se sento en una silla. Las dos estaban en la casa que Sasuke había dejado que el HEBI se quedara – dem-mo..necesitamos a más personas que nos ayuden – sonrió con malicia.

- Hai.. – Ino miro el mantel de la mesa – no lo sé, me da mucha pena Sakura.. – contesto sin animó.

- ¿Por qué te da pena? – bufó Karin.

- Es que..ella siempre, siempre..ha sido mi amiga – miró a Karin – y supongo que tú no entiendes lo que es eso.. – su voz se quebro cuando dijo eso.

- Yo..¡Claro que entiendo! – rió Karin, aunque de verdad no lo entendía. No sabía lo que era "amistad".

- Oh, claro...nos vemos mañana – Ino se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta – sayo.

- Sayo – Karin se despidió con la mano. Ino miró a la puerta, la abrió y se fue - ¡Suigetsu! – grito Karin.

- ¿Nani? – grito Suigetsu desde la sala.

- ¿Donde estás?

- Cabeza de zanahoria, estoy en la sala – Dijo el con un tono molesto, la remolacha salió corriendo a la sala.

- Suigetsu – se sentó en el sillon y se acerco de forma sensual – suigetsu.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Suigetsu en un tono frío.

- Oh, gomen – dijo enojada y luego lo miró – explicame, eso de la..de la..amistad – dijo ella confundida.

- ¿Am-mistad-d? – dijo Suigetsu explotando de la risa.

- ¿Nani-i¿qué tiene que pregunté eso? – dijo Enojada, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Es que.. que.. – se volvió a hechar a reír, pero al ver la cara enojada de Karin se detuvo – okay, okay..preguntalé a Juugo. – Karin asintió y se dirigió a buscar a Juugo.

- ¡Juugo! – grito Karin mientras caminaba por un pasillo, ya que juugo no se encontraba en su habitación - ¡Juugo! – karin se aburrio y se dirigio afuera-..Juugo – Karin lo miró estaba en el techo.

- ... – La miro el chico que estaba en el techo.

- ¿Puedo subir? – pregunto ansiosa.

- ...-

- Tomaré eso como un sí – de un salto subio al techo y se sento al lado de Juugo, que seguía en silencio- bueno quiero que me digas..que significa..la amistad – dijo nerviosa.

- ... – la miró, tenía una expresión de sorpresa y de risa – buen-no – dijo alfin Juugo a punto de explotar de la risa – l-la ami-s-stad e- no soporto y se echo a reír.

- ¡Basta ya! – grito Suigetsu desde la ventana - ¡estoy leyendo Tantra para mujeres! – dijo con un tono sumamente enojado.

- ¿M-m-ujeres? – dijo Karin confundida – pensé que eras hombre, pero ahora afirmo mi teoría que eres gay.

- ¡Callate Karin! – fue lo último que escucharon de Suigetsu.

- Bueno – carraspeó Juugo - La amistad es una relación afectiva entre dos personas. La amistad es una de las más comunes relaciones interpersonales que la mayoría de los seres humanos tienen en la vida--

- excepto tú, ya que no eres para nada Humano..y de lo que yo sepa no tienes amigos – dijo Karin sonriendo.

- ... –

-Vamos Juugo¿quién es tú amigo? – dijo Karin sonriendo – que yo sepa no tienes- Pero Karin fué interrumpida ya que la empujaron y ella se callo en el duro suelo - ¡AAAAHH! – grito Karin llena de dolor, mientras masajeaba la zona adolorida, osea su orgullo (N/a: Ustedes saben de lo que hablo ).

-

-

-

-

Sakura estaba en el pasto, mientras sentía el placer de la vida. ¿Por qué?, tenía al mísmisimo Sasuke Uchiha ensima de ella, besandola apasionadamente. Un sueño hecho realidad, que nunca le sucedería eso a Ino, sonrió. Adoraba ganar, pero en esas circunstancias ella no estaba ganando...simplemente se rindió de intentar soltarse, Sasuke tenía fuerza.

- Sasuke – gimió Sakura al sentir la lengua del Uchiha lamiendole los labios.

- ¿Hn? – pregunto con una sonrisa seductora, unica de Sasuke.

- ¡Por Kami-sama! – dijo en un susurro – dejame.. – gimió – Sasuke – gimió otra vez.

- Iie, Sakura-_chan_ – dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Mientras le acariciaba la cintura a Sakura.

- ¡Basta! – grito Sakura y con su super fuerza consiguió empujar a Sasuke. Sasuke se levanto y la miró. Sakura consiguió levantarse algo mareada, la colonia del Uchiha la dejaba mareada no era por que era asquerosa al contrario era totalmente inrresistible. Se lamió los labios y miró desafiante a Sasuke – me dejas en paz ahora, Sasukito.. – dijo Sakura alejandosé de él.

- Vuelve, Sakura..no he – No consiguió terminar Sakura había desaparecido con un Puff. Él igual empezó a correr por los árboles, sabía a donde iría Sakura y la iba a buscar, era tan infantil..¿Por qué interrumpia todo?, el estaba disfrutando ese momento pero Sakura y sus movimientos acaban con todo, saben lo que es todo para Sasuke es.. TODO.

-

-

-

-

La chica pelirosa corría y corría se escondio detrás de un árbol que estaba al lado de ichikaru's ramen, suspiró estaba agotadisíma. Sakura cerro los ojos para tranquilizarse y recuperarse, estaba agotada se iría a casa a tomar un baño.

- Miren, quien anda por aquí.. – dijo una voz muy conocida por Sakura. Sakura abrió los ojos rapidamente.

- Ami.. – dijo entre dientes, a medida que se levantaba - ¿qué haces acá? – la miró con desafio.

- Vine a buscar algo de mi pertenencia.. – dijo Ami entre dientes mientras miraba de arriba a abajo a la Haruno que se encontraba frente a ella.

- Si buscas a tus primos cerdos, no encontrarás ninguno..ya se fueron – Sakura rió.

- Ja-Ja, muy graciosa, primita – se acerco a Sakura y la empujo, haciendo que Sakura cayera en el suelo – vine por Sasuke, supe que volvió a Konoha.

- No creo que se enamore de una muchacha tan plana como tú – señalo a Ami – sólo miraté.

- ¡Callate! – grito enojada – no necesito que me digas eso, yo sé que soy más formada que tú – Ami dijo eso algo desanimada, en verdad Sakura seguía siendo más hermosa, fuerte, linda y porsupuesto tenía un buen cuerpo.

- Sasuke nunca estará contigo – Sakura se levanto y se limpió la ropa.

- ¿y donde estabas que estás tan sucia? – pregunto casi riendosé – fuiste a ayudar a los cerdos a limpiar su casa – se rió.

- Iie, ese es tu trabajo – sonrió con orgullo – demo, de verdad..¿quieres saber de donde vengo? – pregunto con malicia. Sabía que la respuesta no le gustaría a Ami.

- ¿De donde, comadreja? – dijo enojada, no le gustaba el tono de voz de Sakura. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

- Estaba con Sasuke, él me esta persiguiendo..él acaba de...besarme – Sakura sonrió triunfante. Mientras su Inner saltaba de alegría.

- ¿Tú qué..con Sasuke¿q- Ami se largo a reír - ¡eres una boba, mentirosa..Sakura! – siguió riendo a carcajadas.

- Vas a ver que es ver—

- Sakura... – dijo una voz fría, manipuladora y totalmente seductora. Sakura se giró sobre sus talones para ver de donde provenía la voz , Ami dejo de reírse y se quedo en shock .

- Sasuke-kun.. – dijo Ami con los ojos de corazones. Sasuke la ignoró.

- Sasuke.. – dijo en un susurro Sakura, algo asustada. Sasuke tenía una cara de pervertido, obviamente estaba excitado.

**CONTINUARÁ !**

**LUCKY-U :)**


	10. Muerte & enemigos

Ohayo a todos!

¡Hace Tiempo que no actualizaba!, así ya volví. No me he conectado, por causa que estan remodelando la casa xD. Pero, hoy tenía imaginación y ganas de escribir este FIC :). Tengo hecho dos fics, uno va a ser un fic donde adentro tiene varios fics, son diferentes no son historias continuadas, NO. Y el otro es que Sakura se enamorá de su jefe (Sasuke) y el esta comprometido, y es muy chistoso y tonto y antes de que esten juntos habrán muchos problemas y...Karin.

Luego desde capitulo viene la segunda temporada pero primero viene el ¡especial navideño dos capitulos o uno (tengo que ver el tiempo que tenga para escribir) completos de navidad, romance y peleas!

**Les aviso este fic volverá a ser chistoso tal como empezo (:**

**¡Estoy feliz, Capitulo 10¡ Ya se viene la segunda temporada:)**

**Ya mejor dejo de hablar, y les pongo el fic, EL FIC SE VIENE LARGO!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera, creanme, tendría más romance, más aventura y drama por supuesto.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ù.Ú--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10:**

- Sasuke - dijo en un susurro Sakura, algo asustada. Sasuke tenía una cara de pervertido, obviamente estaba excitado.

Ese no era un buen momento para peleas de...

**SAKURA V/S SASUKE XD (N/a¿Talvez debería cambiar el nombre del fic? xD)**

Principalmente por que ahí se encontraba Ami-la rival-prima de Sakura- fan numero 1 de Sasuke- y fundadora del primer fan club del Uchiha- Haruno, el cual ahora lleva el nombre de "The Sexy Uchiha's". Todas las chicas de ese fan club tenían un sueño, hablar con Sasuke y tenerlo de frente.

- Sasuke-kun...- dijo Ami otra vez en un susurro – Sasuke-kun – lo volvió a repetir mientras se levantaba y una semi-sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, y sus mejillas pasaban a ser rosadas.

- ¿Quién es ella? –Sasuke señalo a Ami.

- Oh, claro.. – dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz – ella es-

- Ami Haruno – sonrió. Ami no era una chica fea, tenía el pelo rosado oscuro y solo una mecha de pelo fina era rosado claro, sus ojos eran verde moco, era morena (No tan morena así, pero no era blanca como Sakura), ella era baja comparada con Sasuke Ami era una pulga, Sakura le faltaban centímetros para llegar a tener la altura de Sasuke pero igual se veía pequeña pero no se veia pulga. Ami de caracter no era por decir una "miss simpatía", ella era simpatica (con las chicas del club), divertida (con las chicas del club), risueña (con las chicas del club), cariñosa (con las chicas del club) y muchas otras buenas cualidades..(con las chicas del club).

Ahora todos tenemos defectos por que nadie es perfecto, Ami tenía muchos, era pesada (con Konoha & Sakura), tonta (con Konoha & Sakura), antípatica (con Konoha & Sakura), molestosa (con Konoha & Sakura), egoísta (con Konoha & Sakura, tambien con las del club ¬¬) bueno esa son algunas de sus cualidades.(N/A¡Este momento! fue auspiciado por las papas fritas CHANTAL'S, Gracias chantal por ayudarme con esta parte, te ree qiero, eres como mi gemela perdida (Claaaaaroh) y eres secaa CREO XD)

- Hmp.. – Sasuke desvió su vista de Ami rapidamente y miró a Sakura – Sakura.. – esa voz posesiva de siempre. Sakura parpadeó, no podría mostrase debíl en frente de Sasuke, si el supiera que él era su debilidad. Que él hacia que Sakura olvidará todo sus problemas, que con esa sonrisa arrogante pero sexy la hacia derretir, esos ojos negros profundos como un pozo (N/a: Lo saque de un libro, creo...), su piel era tan suave parecía trasero de bebe (N/A: XD, Salió así en un progama de TV XD), Sasuke era perfecto excepto por sus estupidos modales y lo antisocial que era.

- ¿Qué quieres Sasuke? – Sakura se pusó firme, mientras llevaba una mano a la cintura - ¿se te ofrece algo, perdiste a tu mascota?..- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño – _Karin no esta acá _– expresó entre dientes, seguía odiando y la odiaría por toda la vida. Sakura tomo en cuenta que ellas nunca serian amigas, _nunca._

- Sakura, onegai..puedes dejar de ser tan infantil y podemos seguir_hablando_ – Dijo Sasuke tranquilo. Para Sakura ese "hablando" fué más bien **"Sigamos con lo que estabamos haciendo, si no te secuestro".**

- Iie, debo ir con...con...¡Naruto! – grito lo ultimo Sakura, se rebento las neuronas por pensar una explicación y era algo tonta su motivo, pero Naruto era y seguiría siendo su amigo. No importaba todo lo que él hablará seguirían siendo amigos.

- Oh, claro.. – dijo NO convencido Sasuke.

- ¡Nee, Sasuke-Kun! – grito Ami lanzandose encima de él – si quieres podemos hablar..¿qué te parece? – sonrió.

- Tu prima es más molesta que tú – dijo Sasuke soltandosé del agarre de Ami.

- ¡Hey!, cuidado Sasuke-kun – Ami se levanto ya que se había caído, se había colgado como un mono del cuello de Sasuke – bueno, soy Ami Haruno creadora de tu fan club.. – _Que no sea The sexy Uchiha's, que no sea The sexy Uchiha's, que no sea The sexy Uchiha's_ Pensó Sasuke, más rogando que no fuera ese club – The Sexy Uchiha's – dijo Ami soltando una suave risita y luego miró los ojos de Ami aunque sus ojos eran verde moco ella tenía ese brillo que tenía Sakura, eran primas..definitavemente - ¿Sas-s-suke-ku-un? – dijo Ami nerviosa y tímida, ya que Sasuke la miraba descaradamente, esa mirada era penetrante y nadie podría negarlo.

- ¡Sasuke! – grito Sakura, con los celos ardiendo en su interior.

_Inner-Sakura¡Sabes qué¡Patea la cara de culo que tiene tu prima y agarraté a Sasuke-kun! – grito su Inner llorando (Estilo anime) xD_

_Sakura¡Por décima vez, no le digas Sasuke-kun¡Eso era pasado, pasado! – dijo Sakura enojada._

_Inner-Sakura¡Pateale el culo de tu prima, es una ingenua..Sasuke-kun se muere por nosotras! – dijo dando saltos de alegría._

_Sakura: Eso es lo que crees...¬¬_

_Inner-Sakura¿Por qué?_

_Sakura: Tú Inner-Miss inteligente ¿Por qué el le dio un beso a Karin?._

_Inner- Sakura¡No sé, no es mi problema, ni el tuyo, ni el nuestro, ni el del vecino, ni el—_

- ¡Basta! – grito Sakura, Ami y Sasuke alzaron una ceja. ¿Sakura estaba loca¿Por qué hablaba sola? – Ni que se les pasen en la cabeza que estoy loca.. – Sakura salió de esa escena caminando.

- Sayonara, Sakura-fea.. – Dijo Ami mirando como se alejaba Sakura...¡Esperen!, Sasuke seguía ahí, Ami dirigió su mirada para ver a Sasuke - ¿Sasuke-kun? – Sasuke ya no estaba - ¡Sasuke-kun! – grito Ami mientras se tiraba al suelo y comenzaba a llorar - ¡vida cruel! – dijo sobre actuando.

-

-

-

-

- ¡Ohayo TenTen! – dijo Hinata sonriendo.

- Ohayo.. – saludó TenTen con un beso en la mejilla - ¿como estás?.

- Muy bien¿vos? – Dijo Hinata mirando a su amiga.

- Bien...¿neji, sabes donde está? – pregunto, no había visto a su novio durante todo el día.

- Iie, no lo he visto..puede estar en su casa...

- Hai, arigatou..sayo – TenTen salió disparada quería ver a Neji..¡Ya!.

Al llegar a la casa de Hyuuga's Macho xD, iba a tocar la puerta pero escucho un gemido que venía de adentro, TenTen hecho fuego por los ojos y las orejas..abrió la puerta de un portazo y vio la peores de la escenas (para ella).

Un Neji, en un sofa, en su casa, con una chica encima de él..obvio, lo había besado.

TenTen lo miró con furia y odio, apreto los ojos y los puños. Neji la miro la mano de su novia y posible ex novia empezó a sangrar había apretado tan fuerte que sus uñas habia penetrado la piel de ella.

- Te-nTen-n..y-y-o..- intentó Neji soltar alguna palabra, pero no sabía que decir.

- ¡Neji Hyuuga, Nunca, nunca, nunca pero nunca más me hables! – grito muy fuerte asustando a la chica que estaba encima de él - ¡Tú! – señalo a la chica encima de Neji, que la miró asustada a TenTen - ¡Puta, desgraciada, maricona, hija de perra, cara de culo—

- ¿Terminaste? – dijo la chica sonriendo.

- ¡Callate! – las lagrimas calleron como dos cascatas por los ojos de TenTen - ¡Desgraciada y Desgraciado, sean felices...Nunca veré tú cara de maricon Neji, jamás! – y con eso TenTen agarro la manilla de la puerta y la cerro tan fuerte que la puerto se rompió, TenTen miró asombrada luego dejo la puerta en el suelo y salió corriendo y las lagrimas caían a su antojo en los ojos café de TenTen.

- ¿Neji-kun, quién era esa tonta que rompió la puerta? – dijo la chica acariciando la mejilla de Neji. Neji se sentó en el sillon mientras miraba la puerta y se sumergía en un mar de pensamientos - ¡Neji, Neji-kun! – grito la chica jalando lentamente su polera.

- ¿Haammm? – Miró a la chica, ella lo había sacado de su mar de pensamientos y ahora el se encontraba perdido en una playa donde solo se encontraba el desierto infeliz que le había dejado TenTen.

- Es qu—

- Callate, Amzi..¡No quiero escucharte! – grito Neji y salió a paso lento a dar un paseo.

- ¿Qué le pasa mi novio? – dijo Amzi, confundida.

**¿Novio?...¡Novio!**

-

-

-

-

- el día paso rapido – comento Naruto mirando al cielo, ya eran las 19:00

- Hai... – silencio.

- Iré a ver a TenTen.. – dijo Sakura despidiendosé de Naruto.

- Hai, Sakura-chan...Sayo- dijo el rubio hiperactivo - Iré a ver a Hinata..

- No sé si esta en su casa.. – dijo Sakura con una mueca de "no lo sé".

- Hai...mañana entonces..veré al Teme.. – dijo Naruto girando sobre sus talones.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – dijo Sakura antes que Naruto se fuera, este giró y la miró.

- ¿Hai?

- Prometeme algo.. – Sakura se acercó a su amigo – mantén a Sasuke lejos de mí..¿Hai?

- Hai.. – sonrió divertido - ¿qué te quiere hacer, kukukuku? – dijo Naruto arqueando las cejas.

- ¡Naruto! – Sakura le pego en el hombro levemente.

- ¡Auch! – dijo masajeando la zona adolorida – Hai..lo prometo por el dedito – Naruto estrecho su dedo índice y Sakura igual, chocaron los dedos y sonrieron. Luego cada uno se dirigió a su destino.

-

-

-

-

(N/a:¡Triste momento!, A los que son muy fan de NaruHina, les va a doler lo que sucederá..supongo, me cuesta escribir esto, pero hay que colocar drama.)

Hinata salía del supermercado, su madre la había mandado a comprar. Ya se acercaba a su casa, pero en la calle que estaba no había mucha gente afuera, aceleró el paso pero alguien la jaló del brazo y la empujo hacia una pared.

- Kiba...- consiguió decir Hinata, pero fue interrumpida ya que Kiba la beso. Se intentó zafar del agarre, era imposible Kiba la tenía agarrada de las muñecas no podía soltarse. Kiba se separó por falta de aire - ¡Ayuda, Ayudaa! – grito Hinata desesperada - ¡Me violan- fue interrumpida por Kiba que la volvió a besar, mientras una de sus manos acariciaban la cintura de Hinata, Kiba introdujo su mano por la polera de Hinata y ella empezó desesperarse...¡Estaba siendo violada!, Kiba intento soltar el corpiño pero no pudo, Hinata gimió de dolor cuando Kiba le mordió el labio inferior él no era como Naruto...nunca lo sería.

- ¿Hinata-chan?.. – Escuchó Hinata y Kiba cortó el beso.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – grito Hinata, las lagrimas estaban a su antojo recorriendo una carrera por la mejilla de Hinata.

- ¿Hin-n-ata-chan-n-? – Dijo Naruto, pero su voz se quebro.

- ¡Ayudame, Ayudame! – dijo intentando zafarse del agarre de Kiba, pronto sintió que soltaban su muñecas y Kiba caía en el suelo sangrando.

- ¿Estás bien? – Naruto se agacho y la miró.

- H-h-ai.. – dijo Hinata mirando los ojos Azules-cristales de naruto, se mordió el labio inferior pero sintió un dolor fuerte - ¡ay! – gimió de dolor. Naruto puso un dedo en su labio inferior y luego le mostró a Hinata, tenía sangre – s-s-ang-gre – (N/a: Acabo de decir que era sangre...no lo repitas ¬¬)

- Hai.. – dijo triste Naruto – b-b-ueno.. – Naruto recogió las cosas de Hinata y se las dió.

- Ari-gat-o, N-a-aruto-k-kun.. – Hinata se acercó a darle un beso pero Naruto la detuvo - ¿na-ar-u-to-ku-n?

- Iie, Hinata yo creo que este problema de Kiba.. – Naruto sonaba serio – contigo...fue por m-m-i – Naruto trago saliva, las palabras no querian salir de su garganta – m-mi..mi culpa – dijo lo ultimo en un susurro.

- Iie, Iie.. – dijo algo desesperada Hinata, sabía lo que podría pasar – Iie, Naru-t-to-k-un..no importa, me salvaste-e-e y –l-o agr-a-de-sco-o de c-oraz-ón.. – sonrió tímida como siempre – t-t-e am-m-mo.. – se acercó a él.

- Hinata...¡fue por mi culpa! – dijo alejandose de ella - ¡por mi culpa sufriste ahora! – Naruto le seco las lagrimas que quedaban en la suave mejilla de Hinata.

- No, fue por que yo estuve con Kiba amandoté a ti, intente sacarte celos con Kiba..dem-m-o—

- Si te llegará a gustar a otro chico..¿Me usarías al igual que Kiba? – su voz era seria, sus ojos ya no mostraban ninguna expresión. Hinata tragó saliva.

-_Jamás..-_susurró.

- Dime la verdad.. – dijo Naruto acariciando su mejilla.

-_nunca_.. – La voz de Hinata se volvía apagada.

- Yo quiero que seas feliz – Naruto cambió el tema – y lo serás sin mí.

- ¡No! – grito Hinata, al borde de las lágrimas. Ella tenía un lema y estaba por quebrarse _"Sin Naruto yo no soy nada, no valgo la pena"_, era algo tonto pero era la verdad.

- Hinata será mejor.. – dijo Naruto y luego la abrazo. Hinata sintió el cálido cuerpo de Naruto, y sintió su cálido aliento en su cuello. La descarga eléctrica fue inmediata.

- No lo será, seré infeliz.. – susurro Hinata. Se separaron del abrazo.

- Gomen – Naruto salió corriendo. Hinata ahogo el sollozo y empezo a correr, llego a su casa y dejo las cosas en la puerta, tocó la puerta y se fue. Iría a ver a TenTen , Sakura debería seguir con su plan _Le sacaré celos a Sasuke con Sai-baka._

Tocó la puerta de TenTen, y no pudo soportar el sollozo y rompió a llorar.

- ¡¿Hinata?! – gritó una pelirosa preocupada. Hinata la miró no veía bien, lo unico que hizo fue abrazar a Sakura - ¿Qué paso, amiga? – Sakura miró al cielo, parece que iba a llover – me lo cuentas a dentro – se separaron del abrazo y entraron a la casa de TenTen.

- ¡Hinata! – grito TenTen, que tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

- ¡TenTen! -. Hinata la miró. ¿Por qué lloraba?

- Sientate.. – Sakura señalo un lugar en el sillon de TenTen. Hinata se sentó en silencio - ¿Qué te paso? – miró seria a Hinata.

- N-n-narut-o-k-un..termi-in-oó con-nmigo.. – Hinata volvió a romper en llanto.

- ¡Por Kami-sama! – Sakura se llevo sus mano a la boca, en forma de sorprendida -

¿Por qué?

- ¡A naruto-baka le pego! – dijo más dicho grito TenTen pero cuando se levanto y apreto sus dos puños, solto un gemido de dolor.

- Calma, Calma – dijo Sakura mientras hacía un ademan para que Ten-chan se sentará.

- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Hinata asustada. TenTen le mostró su mano sangrando.

- Chotto, Ten-chan – Sakura se acercó y acumulo chakra, y poco a poco empezó a curar la herida de Ten – Listo – dijo luego de 5 minutos.

- Ariga-

- Ahora solo debo vendarte – Sakura busco en su bolsita las vendas y luego empezó a vendar a Ten-chan, osea la mano xD.

- ¡¿Venderme?! – TenTen dió un salto mientras su cara tomaba una mueca de espanto.

- Ten-t-en..- Hinata se hecho a reír.

- ¿De que te ríes, Fantasma? – TenTen estaba algo enojada, pero Hinata no dejo de reírse.

- No dije vernderte, dije vendarte – Sakura sonrió con dulzura. Eran sus amigas locas¿qué haría sin ellas?.

- O-h..Gom-men.. – TenTen ahora estaba avergonzada.

- Hai.. – dijieron Hinata y Sakura al unísono.

- Ahora Hinata –Sakura dirigió su mirada a la pequeña Hyuuga, que aún sollozaba - ¿Qué paso?, cuentanos todo, cuando gido todo..es _Todo._ – Dijo Sakura algo molesta, luego le daría su merecido a Naruto.

Hinata relató todo, tal y como había sucedido. Al final de la historia Sakura y TenTen tenían su boca abierta que alcanzó hasta el suelo xD.

- N-o-o pue-d-do cree-erlo – TenTen estaba sorprendida.

- Yo tampoco...de-m-mo..Kiba..¿Cómo? – dijo Sakura enojada y sorprendida.

**Enojada:**

**1ºKiba iba a violar a Hinata¡Nunca lo permitiría!.**

**2º ¡Naruto terminó con Hinata por eso!**

**3º ¡No había comprado el pavo!**

**4º ¿¡Karin ahora estaría tirandosé encima de Sasuke!?**

**Sorprendida:**

**1º ¡Como Kiba se atrevió a hacer eso¿No se dió cuenta de las consecuencias?**

**2º¡Como Naruto la dejo!**

**3º ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ami?**

**4º Le pegaría muy fuerte a Ami! **

- No lo sé, el me agarro...- Hinata trago saliva, y lágrimas se asomaron por su mejilla – me agarro...y-y-o..estaba asu-sstad-a-a.. – Sus manos cubrieron su rostro y ella volvía a llorar.

- Calma.. – dijo Sakura y llevo una de sus manos al hombro de Hinata. En forma de apoyo, de amistad y de cariño.

- Hinata, es-t-to..pasar-á..- dijo TenTen que salía de la cocina- les traje..jugo.. – sonrió y le dió jugo de Naranja a Hinata y Sakura.

- Arigatou.. – respondieron las dos, en forma de agradecimiento.

- Ok – dijo TenTen y luego se sento en el sillon. El silencio se apoderó de la sala, las 3 se sumergian en un abismo de pensamientos.

- Nee.. –dijo Sakura para terminar el sielncio, cosa que no molesto ni a Ten y a Hinata - ¿Ss-s-e sient-en mejor..? – pregunto Sakura.

-Si, creo...que ya me recuperé – sonrió Hinata, pero esa sonrisa era triste..no demostraba felicidad.

- Hai, yo igual.. – TenTen no sonrió solo hizo una semi-sonrisa.

- Hai...dem-mo...yo sé que no están bien, y esto lo dicen – trago saliva – para que yo no este preocupada..dem-o yo estoy-y preocupada—

- Sakura lo sabemos.. – dijo Hinata. Sakura empezó a hiperventilar - ¿estás bien? .

- ¡NOOOO! – Grito Sakura - ¿¡Saben por qué!? – Hinata y Ten hicieron un NO con la cabeza - ¡Sasuke ha besado a esa pta de Karin, Ustedes saben qien es...es esa zorra...de su equipo HEBI¡Como pudo abandonar a Naruto y a mi por ese equipo ¿EH? – Las lágrimas cayeron por la mejilla de Sakura - ¡Yo lo esperé, intenté detenerlo, dem-mo..¡NADA!, Cuando regreso pensé que cambiaría, sigue siendo el mismo arrogante, frío, sucio, idiota, creído, estupido que he conocido!—

- y del que estás completamente enamorada.. – dijo Hinata en un susurro, audible para Ten-chan y Sakura.

- S-s-i-i – Sakura agacho la cabeza.

- Los opuestos se atraen.. – dijo TenTen llevando su mano al hombro de Sakura.

- Lo sé, dem-m-mo..¿Por qué no me enamoré de otro? – Sakura levanto la cabeza y miró a sus dos amigas.

- No lo sabemos, Saku – dijo Hinata triste – de-e-mo..así es la vida, no siempre uno es feliz—

- En mi caso casi nunca he sido feliz.. – expreso Sakura algo triste...¿Algo¡Estaba terrible! Eso era uno de los momentos que a Sakura no le gustaría existir.

- ¡Sakura! – Grito Hinata y Ten-chan.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¡Como dices eso! – dijo Hianta ofendida.

- ¡Hai!¡¿Todos los momentos que pasamos muy bien como amigas! (N/a:¡Chantal no le tomes nada por doble-sentido! PORFAVOR TT)

- Fueron buenos momentos.. – Sakura sonrió con nostalgia, los años que Sasuke había quedado en el olvido. Lo había olvidado, pero lo amaba.

- Y seguirán siendolo, por que seremos amigas hasta la muerte.. – dijo TenTen sonriendo, con sinceridad.

- Hagamos algo.. – Hinata se sentó en el suelo – hay que prometer algo.. – sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron Saku y Ten-chan cuando se sentaron en el suelo igual que Hinata.

- Hagamos una promesa..

-¡Cuál! – Dijieron emosionada una pelirosa y una pelicafé xD.

- Hagamos sufrir a los muchachos que nos gustan..¿Hecho?.

- Mmmm...- TenTen quedó pensativa igual que Sakura. ¿Hacer sufrir a Neji/Sasuke/Naruto?..Sería genial ver humillado a esos idiotas.

- ¡Acepto! – grito TenTen, Hinata y Sakura se asustaron.

- Yo igual... – Sakura sonrió -¡Por Kami! – grito Sakura.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto TenTen, que dirigía su mirada a la pelirosa.

- Es que...mañana ten-n-go-o un-na cit-ta con-n Sa-a-i – Dijo nerviosa Saku.

- ¿Nani? – TenTen se hecho a reír.

_Flash Back._

_- Ohayo Sai.. – sonrió Sakura, amablemente._

_- Ohayo.. – saludó mientras se acercaba a Sakura – te ves muy linda hoy._

_- Arigatou.. – mientras se sonrojoba devido a la cercanía de Sai._

_- Ohayo – saludo Hinata._

_- Mosca..Ohayo – sonrió y luego miró a Sakura - ¿Me preguntaba si mañana podrías salir conmigo a comer al restaurant "The Queen"? – hizo puchero – onegai._

_- Mmm...- miró la cara de Sai – claro..perfecto..mañana..¿A qué hora?._

_- Dejame pensar – se acercó al oído de Sakura – a las 21:00...¿Mañana, te paso a buscar¿Si? – Sakura asintió – Hasta luego – le dio un beso a la mejilla de la pelirosa, se separó de Sakura y se fué._

_Fin Del Flash Back._

- ¡VERDAD! – dijo Hinata luego de 5 minutos.

- Ahora vuelve tu memoria.. – dijo Sakura, entre cerrando los ojos.

- Hai..

- Se me olvido.. – dijo TenTen – Tsunade-sama quería hablar contigo...

- ¿Nani? – Sakura la miró con una mueca.

- Hai...a las 21:00 y son las – TenTen miró su super reloj de muñeca – 20:58

- ¡Kami-sama, tengo que ser puntual! – Grito Sakura y agarro su abrigo, afuera debería hacer frío. Ella estaba con un short azul, polera blanca de tirantes. (N/a: Recuerden sale en el chapter 8, este sigue siendo el mismo día xD) – Sayo – dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta.

- Sayo –Hinata río, Sakura a veces era graciosa con su torpeza.

- Sa- Sakura cerro con un portazo - ¡Mi oído, no escucho! – TenTen se tiró al suelo.

- Tonta.. – Dijo Hinata.

-

-

-

-

Sakura corrió a la oficina de la hokague, cuando llego shizune la dejo pasar. Estaba algo rara miraba a Sakura con...¿Lastima? y tristeza.

- ¿Tsunade-baka-sama? – Sakura entró a la oficina. La silla de Tsunade estaba hacia las ventanas.

- Adelante Sakura .. – Su voz sonaba apagada.

- Estoy adentro..

- Hai.. – La silla se giró y Tsunade miró a Sakura frente a frente- Sakura, sé que este no es un-n bue-en..momento..- Tsunade miró con mucha tristeza a Sakura.

- ¿Qué pasa Tsunade-sama? – Sakura se acercó a la mesa de Tsunade.

- Es muy complicado, eres muy chiquita..nosé como hacerlo, no estoy preparada..yo..yo no- Tsunade tenía un hilo de voz – no sé como hacerlo, te dolerá lo sé.

- ¿Qué me dolera? – Sakura empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-...no sé que más a ser, estoy muy triste lo siento de verdad..

- ¿Qué es lo que siente? – Sakura empezó a sentirse preocupada.

-...¡Te hará mal, mal..muy mal...!¡No sé que hacer yo, es algo muy complicado y delicado—

-¡Qué pasa tsunade-sama! - Sakura grito desesperada, mientras daba un golpe a la mesa, la mesa porsupuesto se separó en dos.

- ¡Tus padres murieron! – grito Tsunade rompieron a llorar.

- ¿Mi-i-s pa-a-dre-e-s qu-e-eé? – Sakura la miró preocupada y luego rió.

-¿De qué te ríees? – dijo Tsunade mientras lloraba.

- ¿Por qué me haces estas bromas, eh? – Sakura sonrió – buena Tsunade-baka-sama..ahora..¿Para qué me llamo?

- ¡Sakura, Sakura..Tus padres si muerieron, la aldea de la arena estaba destrozada y ellos y un equipo ANBU y otros más salvaron la aldea! – Tsunade lloraba más y más - ¡Dee-emo..tú madre se encontró con Sasori el era uno de los que estaba ahí intentando llevarse a gaara, tu madre y tu padre pelearon contra el – La voz de Tsunade se transformaba en un hilo de voz – pero ellos murieron al igual que Sasori¡ Perdonameee, no debería habertelo dicho! – grito lo ultimo.

- ¿Nani? – Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por el rostro de la pelirosa - ¡Nooo, Tsunade-sama no me mienta! – grito enojada y triste Sakura.

- ¡No te miento..nunca te mentiría con algo tan delicado como esto! – grito Tsunade y abrazo a Sakura – calma Sakura..

- ¡No puedo calmarme! – Sakura se separó del abrazo de Tsunade - ¡Mis padres murieron! – Sakura cayó al suelo, se sentía mal..¿Sus padres murieron¿Como¿Donde¿Por qué ahora?. Empezó a recordar los buenos momentos con sus padres.

_Flash Back._

_- ¡Ven Sakura, ven Sakura! – Dijo señora Haruno son__riendole a su hija, de 4 años._

_- M-m-ami.. – Sonrió Sakura, mientras gateaba por la casa._

_Segundo recuerdo._

_- ¡Tengo miedo! – dijo Sakura sonrojada._

_- Calma..nada pasará.. – Sonrió su padre – lograste hacer el jutsu de sustitución._

_- Dem-m-mo..¿Por qué tiene que ser un tronco, no puede ser una super modelo? – su padre rió._

_- No sakura, Sigamos._

_Tercer recuerdo._

_- Sakura..¿Qué te paso?._

_- Es-s-s que me ca-ií..est-a-aba... jugan-ndo y me ca-í..nadie-e-e me ayud-do – Dijo la Sakura chiquita._

_cuarto recuerdo._

_- Hasta luego madre – Sakura corrió hacia su nueva academia._

_- Sayonara, Sakura-hija – Dijo la mamá sonriendo._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Sakura salió corriendo de la oficina y de ahí. Empezo a llover, hacía frío y Konoha no estaba muy habitado en la noche. Sakura corrió no sabía si volver a casa y enfrentarse con la dura verdad que sus padres habian muerto.

Se tropezó con una piedra y se doblo el tobillo. Uso un poco de chakra para curarse, y vió que tenía una herida abierta en la rodilla, se la curó igual y siguió corriendo, hasta que se cansó y cayo en el suelo. Cansada, se lastimo la rodilla ya que cayó bruscamente.

Siguió llorando, pusó su cara en el frío suelo mientras la lluviaba bañaba el resto de su cuerpo. Sintió frío pero no podía levantarse, estaba muy cansada y triste.

- Papá..mamá¿Donde están? – dijo mientras seguía llorando – onegai...no..no..me dejen.. – ahogo un grito de dolor, su rodilla empezó a dar pequeñas punzadas que empezaron a ser más y más fuerte – Se han ido...se han ido.. – dijo en un susurro - ¡se han ido! – grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-

-

-

-

Super Sasuke, estaba en su super Uchiha cueva (N/a: Se me ocurrió eso, había visto BATMAN hoy xD, entonces se me pasó poner esto...soy locaa lo sé :P)

- ¡Se han ido! – escuchó un grito algo audible. Sasuke tenía un buen oído y rapidamente reconoció la voz – Sakura.. – dijo mientras se levantaba de su cama - ¡Al Uchiha movil! – Grito.

- Muchas peliculas Sasuke.. – Dijo Karin.

- ¡Fueraa! -. grito asustado - ¿qué haces acá?

- Vine a verte – dijo Karin con una voz sexy. Antes de que se diera cuenta cayó al suelo, Sasuke fue muy rapido y la lanzó por la ventana xD. Pero esta vez no cayó de pie.

Sasuke salió en su auto (N/a: Primer capitulo sale el auto de Sasuke, no salió la marca el auto de Sasuke es un volvo plateado xD, ajaja ¿un volvo en konoha?, no bromah, es un mercedes (: ) condució por la calles de Konoha hasta que vió un cuerpo en el suelo, se asusto al ver que era Sakura salió del auto la lluvia seguía fuerte.

- Sakura.. – murmurró y luego tomo su pulso..seguía viva. _Sigue viva _Pensó Sasuke (N/a¡QUE DIJE YO EH!¿Mandarinas? ¬¬), Sakura estaba helada y respiraba entrecortada – Sakura – Sasuke la miró con..¿ternura?, luego la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al auto. La dejo en el asiento de atras, parecía un ángel. Luego condució hasta su casa y dejo a Sakura en el sillon, seguía dormida..¿por qué estaba en la calle?.

Se dirigió a la cocina y preparó chocolate caliente.

-

-

-

-

Sakura se encontraba en una de esas pesadillas que debes correr para salvar tu vida, pero ahí ella no estaba salvando la suya.

- ¡Mamá, papá! – grito llorando.

- Sakuraa. – Gritó la mamá a lo lejos. Sakura corría pero nunca llegaba, nunca - ¡Vete, anda!

- ¡Iiee!

- Vee, Sakura..¡te matarán si sigues acá! – Al parecer sus padres peleaban con Sasori.

- Iiee, vuelvan los necesito..¡los necesito! – grito desesperada.

No hubo respuesta y Sakura siguió corriendo. Sus padres seguían peleando.

- ¡Sakura! – Su madre miró a Sakura – Te quiero mucho, prometo que volveré...- Pero algo atraveso a Sakura, al parecer una espada. La sangre salió como de gotas del pecho de Mother Sakura's pero luego fue más abundante, las lágrimas de Sakura fueron fuertes y su grito fué enorme, le dió la garganta al ver como su madre caía al suelo al igual que su padre que había sido golpeado por Sasori y atravezado por una espada.

- ¡Noooo! – grito lo más fuerte que pudo - ¡vuelvan!¡Vuelvan, no me dejen, no me dejen!¡Soy una niña, una niña no puedo solaa! – grito pero su voz se hizo ronca y ya casi no podía hablar.

Sasori giró su rostro y miró a Sakura, el era un marioneta, él si él. Y empezó a correr hacia Sakura, Sakura empezó a correr hacia un pasillo negro se cayó miró hacia atras.

Ahí estaba Sasori, miró hacia adelante sintió que decían algo giró su cabeza y se encontró con..

- Sasuke-kun.. – murmurró Sakura, Sasuke sonrió y volvió a mirar a Sasori.

Sakura sintió una punsada en el corazon y grito.

- ¡Aah! – grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

- ¿Sakura? – dijo Sasuke asustado - ¿estás bien?

- ¿Don..Donde estoy? – pregunto asustada.

- En mi casa.. – Dijo Sasuke llevando su mano a la cara de Sakura.

- ¿Nani? – Sasuke le secó las lágrimas.

- Estabas llorando ahora..¿Pesadilla? – pregunto curioso.

- Hai.. – Sakura recordó su pesadilla.

- ¿Qué paso?

- N-n-no..quie-e-ero..habl-lar.. – Sakura empezó a llorar.

- ¿Segura, estás bien? – La miró preocupado, Sakura lo abrazo llorando como una niña pequeña en su pecho. Sasuke correspondió el abrazo – ya pasará.. – fue lo único que paso por la cabeza de Sasuke.

- Iie, Iie..no pasará.. – lloro más Sakura.

- ¿Por qué, Sakura? – dijo serio y frío como siempre.

- por ...por que..m-m-mis pad-d-res-s mur-r-ieron-n – Murmurro Sakura mientras seguía llorando. Sasuke se quedó paralizado¿Los padres de Sakura...muertos?. Le recordó a su triste pasado – Sasuke-kun.. – dijo Sakura luego de unos minutos, se separó del abrazo – ahora sé como te sientes...- Sasuke le seco las lágrimas.

- Mis sentimientos de rabia son mayores que los tuyos, la venganza, la sed de sangre, ver a mi hermano muerto es lo que quiero.. – dijo Sasuke frío y serio – dem-mo..pasará Sakura, ellos ahora están mejor.. – Sasuke sonrió con tristeza – te traje chocolate caliente – le pasó una taza de chocolate caliente a Sakura.

- Arigatou – Sonrió Sakura y tomo un poco – que delicioso – se lamió los labios, Sasuke se tensó.._eso fue sexy _pensó Sasuke.

Los dos siguieron conversando, por alguna razón Sakura se sentía bien con Sasuke.

- Nunca pensé que serías tan distinto.. – Dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke.

- ¿Distinto? – pregunto con una mueca.

- Hai..osea, no eres ese frío, arrogate, engreído..que siempre veo, eres muy tierno, dulce, aunque arrogante y engreído, demo diferente – Sakura sonrió.

- ¿De verdad, Sa-ku-ra? – se acercó a Sakura.

- H-a-ai.. – Sakura se sonrojó y se acerco a Sasuke. Se acercaron hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron, cuando sus labios rozaron..

**DING DONG.**

- ¡Abre Sasuke-kun, te traje algo! – dijo la chillona voz de Karin.

Sasuke fue hasta la puerta y la abrió – fuera Karin, quiero dormir – mintió y cerro de un portazo. Sakura rió suavemente. Ver a Karin sufrir era muy divertido, cuando miró Sasuke estaba sentado al lado de ella.

- ¿Donde estabamos? – dijo con una voz extremadamente seductora. Con sus manos tomo el rostro de Sakura y le dio un dulce beso.

**Fin del Chapter 10.**

¡Qué largo Gente!, Me encanto este capitulo. Aunque hay mucho drama, voy a ver si hago al menos un capitulo de Navidad, no importa que me quede atrasada lo que vale es la intención.

¡Ah, van a ver lo que sigue¡ no creo que sea lemon, Sakura esta muy mal como para tener sexo con Sasuke! (No me avergonzo de decir sexo, por que ahí que decir las cosas como son).

**Besos, Saludos y abrazos a todas.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD – MERRY XMAS (:**

**LUCKY-U :)**


	11. Cita con Sai I

Ohayo a todos !

Gomen, no me había conectado he estado ocupadisíma, no he tenido mucho tiempo ni imaginación, pero volví cargada de energía en este 2008.

¡2008 Pueden creerlo! Genial, bueno otro año y luego viene el cole, que aburrido! (:

Espero que lean el capitulo, estoy ree emocionada por que hoy termina la primera temporada y yo los dejaré con muchas dudas en este capitulo D.

¡Lean & dejen reviews! ¡¡Que la escritora deje de escribir y ponga el fic -.- - gritan unas chicas desde lejos.

Bueno eso haré y a la segunda temporada tendremos una entrevista con Naruto! (:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ù.Ú------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: (Capitulo del Fin de la primera temporada)

Sakura se encontraba ahí con ese chico extremadamente guapo, besandose apasionadamente. Sasuke la recostó suavemente en el si Sakura fuera de porcelana.

- Sasuke – gimió entre besos Sakura por décima vez. El pelinegro se separó para dejarla respirar - ¡Basta Sasuke-kun! – Sakura se tapo la boca con las manos. Prometio a sí misma que no diría Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Por que debería detenerme? – Se acomodó más cerca de Sakura.

- ¡Por qué no soy tu novia! – grito enojada. Las palabras salieron por arte de magia. Y eso era la pura verdad, a Sakura no le gustaba mentir mucho.

- Hmp..- Él la ignoro. Algo propio de Sasuke – me debes un favor.. – susurró luego de que Sakura se relajara.

- ¿Favor? – la mueca de la pelirosa era de confusion. ¿Qué le debía ella a ese arrogante-presumido?

- Hai – Asintió – te fui a salvar con el Uchiha mov...con mi auto – sonrió mientras una gota recorría su frente – y me debías un favor, bueno me debes.. – expresó friamente.

-¡Dijiste que lo debía! – Sakura lo miró enojada. Odiaba que Sasuke la consiguiera controlar de esa manera.

- Me equivoqué, no soy perfecto—

- ¡No eres perfecto! ¡Porfavor, dices ser el Chico Perfección! – grito molesta.

- ¿A que se debe tu repentino cambio de expresión? – pregunto ignorando, las rabietas de Sakura.

- ¡Se debe a que te odio! – mintió. Había prometido con TenTen y Hinata, tratar mal, ignorar y odiar a Sasuke mientras sus otras dos amigas prometian lo mismo. Era su plan "Aplasta Chicos", Sakura lo prometió y ella odiaba romper promesas.

- ¿Me odias? – susurró con sarcasmo pero la voz del pelinegro Uchiha sonó seductora para lo oídos de Sakura.

- Hai – asintió y desvió la mirada. Se quedaron en silencio, Sakura miraba a cualquier lado para distraerse y Sasuke miraba el increíble cuerpo de Sakura - ¿Vas a tomarme una foto? – Dijo Sakura al mismo tiempo que miraba a Sasuke enojada. Ella sintió la mirada de él clavada en ella.

Sasuke rió entre dientes – eres rídicula, como si alguien quisiera estar contigo, ¿Por qué te haces ilusiones¿Por qué eres tan—

- ¿Como si alguien quisiera estar conmigo? – La pelirosa rió a carcajadas. Esa carcajada fue una melodía para cierto Uchiha - ¡Tengo a Todo Konoha masculino sólo para mí – Sakura se inclinó hacia Sasuke. Se acercó lenta y exagerada.

- Yo tengo a Konoha Femenino – Se inclinó igual, siguiendon el juego de Sakura. Sakura sintió como se le erizaba los pelos de su brazo - ¿Pasa algo, Sa-ku-ra? – sonrió. Sabía que tenía cierto poder sobre Sakura, el sabía que ella sentía cierta "atracción" por él.

- Ii-ie – dijo nerviosa – Sasuke...¡por que no admites que yo te gusto! – grito derrepente.

- Estás loca – insinuó. Aunque él no sabía muy bien que sentía por la pelirosa.

- ¡Admítelo! – grito sonriendo.

- Oh, Sakura estoy enamorado de tí – dijo en un tono de burla.

- Sasuke – Sakura entrecerro los ojos. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella¿Creía que era ella una payasa para que se estuviera burlando?. Sakura podría estar enamorada de él pero no la controlaría. NO LO HARÍA.

- Sakura – su cara se puso seria. Mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Te odio..- masculló entre dientes.

- El sentimiento es mutuo – suspiró algo cansado. Sakura parecía muy infantil esos momentos y era verdad.

- Ya me percaté de eso – Frunció el ceño al igual que Sasuke. Los dos seguían acercandosé sin saberlo. Estaba haciendo una especie de competencia de "Quien hace el ceño mas fruncido"

-Yo igual – El provedor del sharingan se acercó más a Sakura, quedando a centímetro de sus labios.

- Pero yo lo sabía desde que te fuiste – dijo intentando sonar indiferente, y lo logro. Aunque si pudiera decir la verdad, su voz se hubiera transformado en un triste y deprimida voz, principalmente si se trata de hablar de Sasuke y el pasado que la perseguía.

- Que bueno por tí – murmurró con frialdad. Ese era su papale número 1, ser frío, indiferente y irritante. Era algo propio de Sasuke y ni con 8 años de terapía conseguiría sacar la terrible personalidad de Sasuke.

- Arigatou – dijo entre dientes. La ojiverde ya se estaba enojada.

- No hay por que – se acercó más, poniendo más nerviosa a Sakura, la pelirosa sintió el temblor de sus manos. Estaba perdida, estaba sola con Sasuke, él la miraba de forma penetrante y ella intentaba ser indiferente. ¿Qué más podría pasar?

- Bu-en-o..y-y-o..- Sakura se levantó pero cayo enseguida al frío suelo de la casa o más dicho mansión de Sasuke. No podía sostenerse a sí misma, tenía las piernas como gelatina – mierda – susurro.

- ¿Qué pasa Sa-ku-ra, eres tan debíl que no puedes sostenerte a ti misma? – dijo riendosé entre dientes. Adoraba tener a Sakura en su casa, ella era tan delicada (N/a: Veanla peleando, aver si es delicada), fina, debíl parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

- Si puedo – se levanto lentamente – ves – sonrió triunfante al ver que la sonrisa arrogante del Uchiha desaparecia – mira mi pierna me duele – mostro su pierna y Sasuke la miró más de lo esperado - ¡deja de comer mi pierna con tu mirada! – grito mientras un tono carmesi llegaba a sus mejillas.

- Como sea – murmurro en tono bajo, pero lo suficientenmente alto para Sakura. Sakura salió casi corriendo a la cocina. Tomo la leche y la puso en un vaso, la tomo rapidamente de un trago.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – se acercó a la pelirosa. Sakura siempre tomaba leche para tranquilizarse y para no gritar ningún insulto a Sasuke o entonces lanzarse encima de él.

- Na-a-da- tartamudeo, dejo lenatemente el vaso en la mesa y le dedicó una mirada seria a la unica persona que se encontraba en esa grande cocina.

- Claro, nada –reflexiono. Y luego agarró a Sakura de la cintura –Claro – sonrió de forma seductora. Sakura parpadeó¿Cómo lo lograba¿Cómo era tan irresistible al mismo tiempo que era irritante?. Aunque Sakura no sabía que ella igual le causaba algunos efectos en Sasuke. - ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?.

- Y-y-yo.. – Sakura sintió el aroma de Sasuke – que delicioso – susurró.

- ¿Qué cosa Sa-ku-ra? – La miró divertido y luego miró los labios de Sakura, eran rosados y finos aunque igual podía verse la delicia y el sabor que tenían esos hermosos labios.

- N-a-ada..yo estoy nerviosa..por que...mañanasalgoconSai – dijo con un hilo de voz al ver que la mirada de Sasuke se posaba en sus labios.

- ¿Nani? – abrió los ojos sorprendido.¿Qué acaba de decir¿Saldría con quién..?. Cualquier persona que fuera ya estaba sentenciada a una terrible, fría y lenta muerte en manos de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Salgo con Sai – dijo lentamente, como si Sasuke fuera un enfermo mental y se separó de él dirigiendosé a la habitación de Sasuke.

- ¿Sale con Sai? – murmurro Sasuke en estado de Shock.

- ¡Hai! – grito Sakura desde el segundo piso.

- ¡Sakura! – grito Sasuke luego de unos minutos y subió corriendo. Su puerta estaba cerrada, Sakura estaba adentro - ¡Sal de ahí Sakura! – grito tocando la puerta.

- ¡No!- dijo rebelde, fue al armario de Sasuke y agarro un abrigo, se vistió y el abrigo tenía una capucha que cubrió la cabeza de Sakura.

- ¡Sakura, abre esta maldita puerta o verás lo que haré! – grito enojado. Sakura ignoró esas amenazas.

- ¡Quiero ver lo que haces, Sa-su-ke! – grito Sakura, apoyó su cabeza en la puerta – veamos que tienes Sasuke-kun – susurro con voz seductora.

Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió rapidamente, no dudo dos veces y saltó con suerte cayo en pie, Sakura estaba acostumbrada a saltar de grandes altura. Al estar ya fuera de la mansión Uchiha salió corriendo. Seguía lloviendo pero a la pelirosa no le importó siguió corriendo.

- Casa..-suspiró aliviada.

-

-

-

-

Los rayos de sol se hicieron presente al otro día.

- tenemos que realizar el plan, no tengas pena – susurro Karin bruscamente.

- No me detendré por mí objetivo.

- Bien dicho, soldado – sonrió. _Eres una tonta Ino_ pensó Karin.

- ¡Que genia eres Karin! – grito Ino divertida.

- Arigatou, Arigatou – sonrió mientras se reía.

- ¡Tú! – señalo a Karin – te encargaras que Sasuke y Sakura no se encuentren y yo..seguiré con mi apuesta con Sakura.

- Hai.. – asintió - ¿quieres ir a tomar un café? Yo no invito .

- Claro..demo, ¿quién pagará? – pregunto confusa.

- Ehm, bueno..yo lo haré – Karin se rindió y saco un poco de dinero de su monedero.

- ¡Que monedero tan genial! – miró asombrada.

- Gracias.

- ¡Quiero un monedero de Sasuke semi-desnudo!- grito sonriendo. El monedero tenía forma circular, era rosado en el marco y negro en el fondo. Había una foto de Sasuke con una toalla de la cintur para abajo. - ¿donde lo conseguiste? –pregunto desesperada.

- El algún lugar – miró a otro lado, con recelo – oye, luego te consigo uno ¿Ok? – sonrió, Ino asintió. Karin sonrió ese negocio de Sasuke's Monedero no funcionó en la aldea que vivía antes, pensó con las pocas neúronas que tenía. Allí en Konoha si funcionaría, la mitad de Konoha estaba atrs de su Sasuke, vendería muy bien. Hablaría con Suigetsu para saber si-

- Vamos a tomar algo – dijo Ino sacandola de susu pensamientos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Karin molesta – me sacaste de un gran negocio.

- ¿Negocio? – Ino hizo una mueca confusa. ¿A qué se refería esa loca?.

- Tengo una super idea, yo misma la pensé- dijo Karin con aplomo-...es muy genial, sabe—

- ¿Piensas? – Ino se alejó un poco. ¿Sería el fin del mundo?.

- Oye, todas las chicas pensamos..menos Sakura.

- Sakura piensa más que tú, cerebro de mosca – susurró Ino pero Karin no la escuchó.

- Dejemos de hablar y vamos a comprar algo – Karin adelantó el paso dirigiendosé a cualquier lugar.

-

-

-

-

Una pelirosa se encontraba a la entrada de su casa, el día era hermoso y ella podría olvidar lo sucedido ayer.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – grito Naruto, al ver a su amiga.

- naruto-kun – dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Como estás- Naruto fue interrumpido por una cachetada que le llego a su mejilla izquierda - ¿Por qué Sakura-chan? – dijo masajeandose la zona afectada.

- ¿¡Por qué dejaste a Hinata!? – grito enojada. Hinata era su mejor amiga y Naruto era su mejor amigo. Puff, no sería nada bueno que se pelearan ya no podrían estar los tres juntos como amigos.

- Gom-m-en, demo era lo mejor.. – Murmurro mientras miraba al suelo.

- ¿Lo mejor para quién? – bufó.

- Para Hinata.. – Levanto la vista – demo, no vine a eso..vine por que supe lo de tus padres.. – Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas – gomen, sé que es—

- ¡Naruto! – Sakura lo abrazo y intentó ahogar su sollozo.

- Calma Sakura – correspondió el abrazo – te entiendo, yo sé lo que sientes.

- Arigatou, por siempre estar conmigo – rompio el abrazo y sonrió, triste pero sonrió – nunca me perdonaré cuando teniamos doce, yo nunca estuvé atenta a tí, nunca fui capaz de pensar un poco en ti..estaba tan preocupada en enamorar a Sasuke..yo – Sakura no pudo seguir, empezó a sollozar.

- Sakura...- Naruto estaba tranquilo, aunque su pena estaba grabada en su voz – yo..y-o-o...no importa..olvida el pasado..- La abrazo otra vez.

- ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo, Naruto-kun? Cometí muchos errores – lloró como una niña en el pecho de Naruto y luego se separó del abrazo.

- Todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad – Dijo serio, a Sakura le dio miedo. ¿Desde cuando Naruto pensaba más de lo debido?

- Claro – rió.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – Miró molesto y confuso a la pelirosa.

- Es que...me dices esas cosas, como si fueras un experto..aunque sé que esto salió por que salió..sé que no eres inteligente – Sakura rió otra vez.

- Ja-ja, que graciosa frentona – se bruló el ojiazul. Sakura dejó de reírse y le dedico una mirada de furia.

Naruto ignoró su cambio de humor.

- Hoy saldremos con los chicos..a un bar..necesitamos divertinos.. – sonrió mientras se sentaba en el pasto del jardín de Sakura.

Sakura lo imitó – Ya que no tienen novia – murmurró.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – la miró rapidamente.

- Pastel – se asustó, ¿Naruto la había escuchado?.

- ¿Pastel? – hizo una mueca de horror. La última vez que había probado un pastel de Sakura, se había enfermado de gripe estomacal por una semana.

- Tengo que hacer uno para que me sienta mejor – sonrió nerviosa – debo entrar..

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe—

-¡No! – grito mientras se levantaba - ¿eres gay?..¿quieres ayudarme a hacer un pastel, rosado,con cosas rosadas? – rió.

- No – se levanto igual – bueno, entonces supongo que nos veremos por ahí.

- por ahí – repitió. Sakura se despidió de Naruto y luego entró a su casa, se tiró al sofá y llamó a Hinata.

- Hola, mansión Hyuuga ¿Con quién desea hablar? – era la voz de una tranquila mujer, la que se escuchaba en el auricular.

-¡Hinata!- dijo Sakura rapidamente.

- Si es a Mary Hyuuga marqué uno, Padre Hyuuga marqué dos, El perro de la casa marqué tres, Neji Hyuuga marqué cuatro, A mí marqué cinco, al gato de Neji marqué seis, al ratón que esta en esta casa marqué siete, a Hinata Hyuuga marqué ocho – Sakura apretó la tecla ocho – esperé la estamos conectando...

- ¿Qué mierda es este servicio? – susurro Sakura molesta.

- Hola – Dijo Hinata.

- Hola Hinata.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estás mejor? – Hinata estaba preocupada.

- Claro muchas gracias – dijo de corazón – te llamaba para preguntarte como me vestiré para ver a Sai..¿recuerdas?, tengo una cita con él – dijo nerviosa.

- Oh, claro..iré para tu casa..ahora ¿te parece?, llamaré a TenTen para que vaya igual..¿Está bien? – dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Hai, perfecto – su voz era divertida.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto nerviosa Hinata.

- Acabo de estar con Naruto.

-¡Estuviesta con él! – grito Hinata - ¿en qué sentido? – el tono de Hinata era desesperado.

- No paso nada...es mi amigo..¡Qué cosas pasan por tú cabeza! – Dijo Sakura riendosé.

- Gomen..¿y de que hablaron? – su voz era ahora de pura ansiedad.

- Cosas de la vida..demo Naruto ya no quería habalr más de ti..sabes que hoy van a ir a un bar..- Sakura se rió - ¿qué van a hacer esos idiotas en un bar?.

- a tomar vodka..o talvez a bailar con la primera chica que encuentren.. – Hinata estaba enojada - ¿crees que puedes averiguar que bar es ese?, tengo que ir a investigar con TenTen..que sucederá.

- Te pondrás el traje de detective..Hinata – La burla se encontraba en el tono de voz de la pelirosa.

- Ja-Ja, sigue con tu risas..sabes creo que me pondre la peluca negra y me pintaré, hablaré con TenTen..tenemos que ir a investigar..tú debes ir, para saber a donde van – dijo rapidamente y sin tartamudear.

- Hai..entonces – vaciló - nos vemos...mejor voy a ver ahora lo del bar.

- Buena opción..hablaré con TenTen para ir a tu casa en una hora..¿Ok? – Dijo Hinata seria. Como si ese día estuviera cumpliendo una misión muy importante.

- Sayo.

- Sayo.. – Colgó Hinata el telefono.

-

-

-

-

El Provedor de Sharingan se dirigía Ichikaru's ramen cuando se encontro con..

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – grito Karin sonriendo.

- Oh, por kami..que se muera – susurro Sasuke mientras desviaba la mirada.

- ¿Cómo estás? – lo abrazo.

- Mal ahora.. – dijo enojado.

- No estes así..¿Quién te dejo mal? – Karin estaba muy cerca de los labios de Sasuke.

- Tú – susurro frío como siempre.

- ¿Yo? – rió – yo creo que fue esa Sakura – dijo entre dientes.

- Sakura no viene al caso – dijo rapidamente.

- Si viene, esa chica siempre te arruina tu vida – señaló a Sasuke.

- Mi vida ya esta arruinada.. – Miró a Karin y desvió la mirada, y siguió su camino. Karin ignoro ese comentario.

- Oye, me preguntaba ¿Quieres salir hoy conmigo? – dijo nerviosa.

- Pensé que los chicos preguntaban – Se burló.

- en este caso, tú eres como la chica ya que dicen que eres gay..y yo soy como el chico..por lo fuerte que soy. – presumió.

- Si como no – murmurró.

"_Sakura te derrotaría en segundos_" Pensó Sasuke.

- ¿Ah, dijiste algo? – lo miró curiosa.

- ¡Pastel! – grito lo primero que pasó por su mente.

- ¿Pastel? – lo miró con una mueca de horror.

(N/a: ¡LA HISTORIA DEL FEO CABELLO DE KARIN!- Escena adicional xD).

La última vez que Sasuke intentó cocinar un pastel, explotó toda la cocina y quemó su hermoso cabello. Que antes era rubio y liso pero cuando la cocina explotó el pelo de Karin se quemó y su pelo quedó rojo, y cuando salió corriendo se cayó en los cables eléctricos y su pelo quedo así, alborotado, con afro.

- Si hay cocinar pastel – dijo entrecerrando los ojos con picardía dirigiendo su mirada a Karin. Recordando lo que había sucedido hacer un par de años.

- No, no..sabes se me olvido que...que..tengo un perro en el horno y debo sacarlo para que..que..no se..- suspiró cansada - ¿Cuál es la palabra? – miró confundida al pelinegro.

- ¿Para que no se queme? – dijo íncredulo.

-¡Si eso! – rió – sayo.. – Karin salió corriendo.

- Tonta – Sasuke rió. Cuando alfin pensó que tenía paz...

- ¡Dobe! – grito una voz, que correspondía al imperactivo rubio.

- Hablando de tontos – dijo serio – Hola baka.

- Dobe – entrecerro los ojos - ¿vamos a comer? – sonrió. Sasuke sólo siguió caminando, Naruto comprendió que era un SÍ.

- ¿Irás hoy, al club? – Miró curioso a su amigo.

- Si – cerró los ojos - ¿y tú?

- ¡Claro que sí¡Soy el rey de las fiestas! – grito – dattebayo.

- Hmp...-Fue lo úncio que expreso.

- Tú y tu precioso "Hmp" – Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Callate Naruto.. – Sasuke se enojo. ¿Y a Naruto que le importaba de su precioso Hmp?.

- Hey, sabes...Sakura tiene una cita con Sai—

- Lo sé – dijo con recelo.

- ¿Celoso? – Naruto estaba al borde de la risa.

- Ajá, en tus sueños – intento sonar frío, pero por dentro estaba muy celoso.

- Oye, si te gusta..dile que estás enamorado de ella.. – Dijo Naruto con un tono de burla.

- No me gusta..¿crees que estaría enamorado de la hermosa pelirosa? – Las palabras salieron de la boca de Sasuke.

- ¿N-a-ani? – Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y átonito - ¿Qué diji-ist-e-e? – Se soprendio por la confesión de Sasuke.

- Ok, ok..me gusta – susurro en voz baja.

- Eso ya lo sabía.. – Dijo Naruto en tono inteligente.

- ¿Desde cuando? – Pregunto.

- Desde que la miras de otra forma..tengo que admitirlo Sakura es muy hermosa..y tienes que ver su cuerpo es—

- ¿Te has acostado con ella? – Miró enojado a Naruto y "accidentalmente" activó en sharingan.

- Iie, I-ie.. – Dijo nervioso al ver a Sasuke con el sharingan activado..que venía ahora ¿El sello? – dem-m-o..la he visto una ves..cuando fuimos a la playa – sonrió, pero de forma pervertida.

- Espera que le cuente a Hinata – susurro Sasuke.

- Ya no estoy con ella.. – Dijo triste, extrañaba los besos de Hinata, sus ojos color perla, su hermoso pelo, su olor, su sonrisa, su calidez.

- ¿Ya se dio cuenta que eres un idiota? – Sasuke demostró una semi-sonrisa.

- Iie, demo al menos..a mi no me dicen gay – se burló y luego explotó en carcajadas.

- Ja-Ja, sigue burlandote..¡¿Qué me dicen qué?!- girto lo último enojado. Sasuke Uchiha no era gay, y tenía que demostrarlo a la aldea de Konoha.

- Que eres Gay.. – Naruto estaba tranquilo y nervioso. Tranquilo por que tenía que demostrar que podía ser buen actor..y nervioso por que el había inventado ese rumor.

- Cuando sepa quien fue, oh se arrepentirá de haber dicho eso.. – Dijo Sasuke en tono amenazador – lo destrozaré, lo cortaré en pedazos, luego lo enterraré y bailaré en su tumba.

- ¿Bailas? – pregunto en tono burlón.

- No, pero lo intentaría.

- ¡Ja! – Naruto no estaba convencido. Aunque ya estaba aterrado por dentro, ya que se imaginaba lo que le haría Sasuke cuando descubriera que fue él.

-

-

-

-

-¡Debes saber que vestir! – grito TenTen divertida.

- No hay gracias chicas.. – Sakura algo molesta.

- Gomen, demo..es que..¿Cómo que estás nerviosa? – pregunto Hinata con una mueca. Sakura era una diosa para vestir y ahora ni siquiera que brassier vestir.

- Deja de pensar que yo no sé ni que brassier vestir – Sakura miro amenazante a Hinata.

- ¿Yo? – Hinata trago saliva – demo..¿cómo crees¿soy tan transparente? – miró curiosa a Sakura.

- Eeeh – Dijieron al unísono la pelirosada y la pelicafé xD – bueno, vite...eh..—

- ¡Dejemos de rodeos! – grito TenTen – Sí, a veces si eres "transparente" – TenTen hizo las comillas con sus dedos.

- Ow, Arigatou por la vedad – Hinata entrecerro los ojos.

- Okay, Chicas..necesito su ayuda, onegai – Sakura hizo puchero.

- Claro..¿qué hora es? – Dijo TenTen con un hilo de voz.

- Son las 3:15 – Dijo Hinata mirando su reloj de muñeca.

- No sabía que tenías un reloj – Sakura la miró impresionada. A Hinata casi nunca le importaba la hora, ya que pasaba su vida babeando por Naruto.

- Es que..este...-Hinata estaba nerviosa, bajo la vista hacia el suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijieron TenTen y Sakura preocupadas por Hinata.

- Es que...-Tragó saliva – me lo dió Naruto-kun – La voz de Hinata se quebró.

- Calma Hinata – TenTen y Sakura la abrazaron.

- ¡Nos vengaremos de esos decerebrados! – dijo TenTen enojada, estaba tan enojada que se mordió el labio para no llorar.

- Hai, TenTen tiene razón..nos vengaremos – Sakura sonó seria, aunque por dentro sintió su corazón partirse por la mitad.

- Okay, Okay – Se separon del abrazo – Tenemos mucho tiempo, antes de la cita de Sakura..así que es mejor que nos dirigieramos al centro comercial..- Dijo Hinata, como si se tratará de una super misión.

- Okay, Hinata 007 – Dijo Sakura en tono de burla.

- Vamos loca – Las tres se dirigieron al centro comercial.

-

-

-

-

-¿Dejarás de comer algún día? – Sasuke miró a naruto con ojos entrecerrados.

- Iishie..-Dijo Naruto con ramen en la boca.

- Cierra tu boca – Sasuke desvió la vista con asco – No sé como Hinata te soporta—

- Soporto – Dijo Serio. ¿Un Naruto serio? xD

- Estás raro.. – Dijo Sasuke luego de unos minutos.

- ¿Poshr qushe? – Pregunto Naruto, comiendo ramen.

- Siempre que hablo de Hinata-chan estás serio.. – Agregó Sasuke, con voz seria. Aunque por dentro se moría de curiosidad. ¿Un Sasuke chismoso?.

- ¿Chismoso? – Naruto lo miró divertido.

- Loco..

- Claro – Rió la voz de una chica. Uno sabía la diferencia. La risa de las mujeres era más suave y dulce, la de los hombres parecía de un cavernícola. – Hinata y Sakura – Naruto y Sasuke se voltearon altiro. A los dos se le cayeron la baba, Sakura tenía un vestido que no alcanzaba a la rodilla y con un poco de viento se le podría ver mucho más, Hinata usaba una polera celeste sin tirantes y un short.

- Alerta, Naruto y Sasuke – murmurró TenTen. Las dos chicas voltearon a ver a los chicos.

- ¡Hola Naruto-kun! – Sonrió Sakura. Si Sasuke no hubiera cerrado la boca hubiera salido toda la baba - ¿y tú qué me miras Uchiha? – Sakura entrecerro los ojos aunque un leve tono carmesi maquilló su mejilla, ya que el Uchiha la miraba de forma descarada.

- Lo fea que eres – Dijo serio como siempre.

- En tus sueños – Sakura se volvió molesta.

- Hola Sakura.. – respondió al fin Naruto, ya que no podía sacar la vista de Hinata. Que ya estaba más roja, pasaba el color del pelo de Sakura.

- Hola Naruto-kun, gomen demo..tenemos que irnos, debo verme hermosa para ver a Sai-kun – Sonrió con picardía, Sakura como siempre – Sayo – se fueron.

- Sayo – Dijieron TenTen y Hinata sin voltear para verlos.

- Ow, como te trato Sakura – Naruto se hecho a reír.

- Hinata ni te hablo – respondió Sasuke.

- Bueno, tiene que estar enojado-

- Enojado – agregó Sasuke.

- Eso dije – Naruto tomó su cuarto plato de ramen y empezó a comer.

- Idiota – murmurró Sasuke, Naruto no escucho. xD

- Imbecíl – murmurró Naruto, Sasuke no lo escucho.xD

-

-

-

-

-¡Se le iba a acaer la baba! – grito TenTen.

- Silencio Señorita, hable más bajo – Dijo una vendedora de la tienda.

- Goemn – TenTen se sonrojó – Okay Sakura..¿cómo puedes ir a la cita? – TenTen miró a Sakura de arriba a abajo.

- Mmm..¿Qué tal un short? – Pregunto Hinata tomando un hermoso short jeans con brillo.

- Sería hermoso, demo..-Sakura estaba nerviosa – ¿Y si vamos a un restaurant?.

- Verdad – Hinata recordó – van a Queen, adoro ese restaurant.

- Llamálo y preguntalé si puede cambiar el lugar – Dijo TenTen rapidamente.

- Hai – Sakura marcó el número de Sai en su celular.

- Hola soy Sai-kun, el mono de Sakura, ayudaré a darle celos a Sasuke-arrogante-emo –Dijo TenTen en tono de burla.

- Calla – Sakura rió.

- Ohayo, Soy Sai, si Sai y nada más, está es la casa de Sai el único propietario y integrante de la ANBU, él más guapo, más genial, más-

- ¡Oh, ya entendí Sai-kun – dijo Sakura con voz seductora. Cuando Sakura se lo proponía, lo lograba.

- Oh-hayo-o – Dijo con voz avergonsada - ¿llamas para cancelar la cita? – pregunto con tono triste.

- Por supuesto que no – rió levemente. ¿_Si no como conquistaría a Sasuke-kun?I Se pregunto Sakura a sí misma._

- Okay, ¿entonces, para qué?...¿No soportas ni un segundo si un poco de Sai y me quieres ver antes? – dijo orgulloso.

_Inner-Sakura: ¡Kyaaaa!¡Es insoportable, cancela la cita!¡CANCELALÁ! – Gritó._

_Sakura: No lo haré...debo sacarle celos a Sasuke-kun ¿Lo recuerdas, amermelada?_

_Inner-Sakura: Se me olvidó – se le cayó la gota por la frente._

_Sakura: idiota.._

-¿Sakura? – pregunto Sai, ya que Sakura permaneció callada.

- Oh, gomen..quería pedirte algo – Dijo con voz de inocente - ¿podríamos ir a un club o un bar? – rió levemente.

- Cl-a-aro..Clar-r-ro – dijo nervioso - ¿A la misma hora? – recordó.

- A la misma hora – agregró Sakura y corto la llamada.

- Cha-o-o..¡Me corto! – dijo Sai, al escuchar el sonido de que le había cortado.

- Okay, iremos a un bar o club..¿qué bueno llevar puesto? – pregunto Sakura dandosé una vuelta.

- Veamos.. – TenTen pensaba mientras veía las ropas.

- ¡Ya sé! – grito Hinata.

- Griten una vez más y las hecharé antes que digan Que hermosa ropa – dijo la vendedora molesta.

- ¿Para qué diremos eso? – pregunto TenTen enarcando una ceja.

- Que hermosa ropa – Dijo Hinata – miren – Era un pescador jeans, con brillo y tambien Hinata tenía una polera negra con tirantes, los tirantes tenían brillo.

- Esta lindo – dijo Sakura agarrando la prenda.

- Sí me gusta –sonrió TenTen – pruébalo – dijo TenTen mirando a Sakura. Sakura asintió y entro al vestidor. Las dos prenda que le quedaron perfecta y se le veía muy sexy a Sakura.

- Creo que estará bien.. – Dijo Hinata.

- ¿Le falta algo? – Sakura se dió una vuelta.

- Accesorios..- dijo TenTen riendo.

Y así pasaron las horas las chicas ayudaron a comprar cosas para la cita de Sakura.

-

-

-

-

- Te ves hermosa, Sakura – dijo tenten mirandola.

- Gracias – sonrió tiernamente.

- Tienes que impresionarlo.. – sonrió Hinata – tenten..recuerda..debemos ir al club de los chicos..

- ¿Cómo sabran que club es ese? – miró sorprendida a TenTen y Hinata.

- Sólo hay un club en el que va el idiota de Naruto – bufó Hinata.

- Cierto – respondió TenTen.

- Y sé que le gusta mucho ese club.

- Cierto – respondió otra vez Ten-chan.

- Y le gusta mucho beber ahí – Sonrió de forma triste.

- Ciert—

- ¡Basta! – gritaron Hinata y Sakura.

DING DENG

- ¿Desde cuando se escucha así tu timbre? – pregunto TenTen con una mueca.:/

- Eeh, bueno..murió igual que el timbre de Sasuke-kun – Dijo Sakura bajando la escaleras.

-¡Y nosotras qué! – grito Hinata.

- Quedensé aquí y luego de que yo me vaya, ustedes se van.. – Dijo Sakura y luego sonrió y abrió la puerta.

- Hola Sakura – dijo Sai con una sonrisa de...¿genial? xD

- Hola Sai-kun – se sonrojó Sakura.

- ¿Vamos? – la tomo de la mano.

- Hai – sonrió mientras los colos de sus mejillas se encendían. Cerró la puerta.

Y AHÍ CONMENZÓ LA CITA DE SAKURA.

- ¿y cómo me veo? – pregunto sonrojada. Ya que Sai la miró de arriba a abajo.

- Fabulosa, te ves preciosa – sonrió - ¿y yo?.

- Eh, bien..- mintió La ropa que llevaba Sai no era tan..¿cool? xD

-

-

-

-

-¡Vamos dobe's! – grito Naruto saltando. Sólo al pensar la idea de olvidar un poco a Hinata se le hacía para bien.

- Hmp..- dijo Sasuke caminando más adelante que todo los chicos.

- ¡Tú tan expresivo Sasuke! – grito Choji comiendo papas fritas.

- ¿Quién lo olvido? – Naruto abrió los ojos como plato.

- Yo – dijo shikamaru – que aburrido..¿puedo irme?.

- ¡No! – Lee lo tómo de la mano y lo llevo arrastrando, para adelantar el paso.

- ¿Son pareja? – dijo divertido neji.

- ¡Qué asco decerebrado! – grito Shikamaru y soltó la mano de Lee.

- Pensé que te gusta aTemari – rió Naruto a carcajadas.

- Callaté, cerebro de bambu – dijo Shikamaru enojado.

- Si..¿Y que te pasó con Temari? – pregunto Neji.

- Se fué a la aldea de la arena, no pude decirle la verdad—

-¡IDIOTA! – Grito Naruto llevando sus manos a la nuca.

- Igual que tú – Shikamaru bufó.

- Tuviste la oportunidad con Hinata – dijo choji tomando jugo.

- Sí la tuve..- dijo Naruto – ya no importa.

- Claro.. – dijieron todos al unísono, nadie estaba convencido. Los chicos ya había llegado al club "Stras".

-¿Cuantas entradas? – pregunto el vendedor.

- Eehh...- Naruto miró a todos – seis entradas.. – dijo el portador del kyuubi.

- Son..son.. $10.000(Está en peso chileno) – dijo en vendedor. Naruto le entrego la plata y recibió las entradas.

-

-

-

-

- Qué genial, iremos a ...Stars, me encanta ese club.. – Dijo Sakura sonriendo. Ya estaban en frente del club.

- Sí – asintió Sai y miró hacia adelante - ¡Chicos! – grito.

- Ohayo – todos se dieron vuelta para mirar, ahí estaban Sakura y Sai. Sasuke abrió los ojos, pensó que era mentira y Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

Esa no iba a ser una buena noche..

-

-

-

-

-¡Por dios, van al mismo club! – murmurro TenTen detrás de un arbusto.

- Hai..no puedo creerlo.

- Entraremos – TenTen miro a Hinata.

- Hai..en secreto..es una misión.

- Hai..

Esa noche iba a ser de locos.

Fin del capitulo 11.

¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

los quiero, muchos besos. Espero que la esten genial este 2008.

LUCKY-Y (:


	12. Cita con Sai II

**Ohaayo A todos :)**

Me van a matar¡Lo sé!. Me he tardado mucho en subir, he estado **MUY** ausente es que.. he salido y eso.. me divierto, se me habia olvidado por completo el fic xD. Sorry, pero ahora sí tengo imaginación para escribir y estoy muy emocionada para que lean el fic y opinen (: (N/A¡HACE CALOR T.T).

Mejor dejo de escribir y dejo el fic, **¿cierto?**

* * *

** Chapter 12:**

- ¿Sai nos podemos ir? – Susurro Sakura en el oído de Sai.

- ¿Por qué? – Miró a Sakura.

- No-o, no quiero estar acá – Trago saliva. **El cerebro de la pelirosa decía: NO, NO Sasuke NO. ¡Vamos fuera de acá!, pero el corazón de Sakura decía¡Si¡Si¡La oportunidad perfecta para que Sasuke este celoso y confiense!**

**No sabía si elegir el cerebro o el corazón.**

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto otra vez. _Sai burro pensó Sakura._

- Por que **NO** – Dijo entre dientes, estaba empezando a irritarse.

- Vamos, Sakura – Sai la agarro de la mano y la arrastro hacía el club. _Sai idiota, te cortaré en pedazos, luego bailaré en tu tumba, bailaré la danza de la lluvia y te enterraré y luego te quemaré otra vez. - pensó Sakura._

- Dos entradas – Dijo Sai, Sakura miró unos arbusto que se movian y vio a TenTen. Abrió los ojos¿qué mierda hacian ellas ahí? bufó y entro al club junto a Sai.

-

-

-

-

-¡Sakura nos vio! – Dijo Hinata mirando a Ten-chan.

- Creo que sí – Susurro - ¿seguiremos con el plan? – Hinata asintió y las dos salieron del arbusto y compraron las entradas. Los hombres que vendían las entradas miraron de forma rara a Hinata y a TenTen, las dos salían de un arbusto algo despeinadas.. ¿Qué había pasado? (N/a¡TOMENLE DOBLE SENTIDO NO MA XD, CHANTAL PERVERTIDA ¬¬ Y LA SHINDY (NO LA SHINDY NO))

- Espero que no nos vean – Susurro TenTen al entrar al club.

- Yo igual.. – Respondió Hinata. El club era fántastico, era grande, las paredes eran negras, por todas parte habían mesas y algunos sófas (Eso que estan en esos clubs xD), habían luces de disco de varios colores, rosado, rojo, verde, blanco, amarillo y otros más. Especialmente había mucha gente, talvez Naruto y los otros chicos nunca las vería (N/A: Sólo talvez…).

- Mejor que nos separemos – Dijo Hinata mirando por todos lados.

- Claro buena idea – Respondio TenTen. Hinata fue a la derecha y TenTen a la izquierda.

-

-

-

-

-¡Oigan chicos, diviertanse! – Sonrió Naruto, los chicos se sentaron en un sófa.

- Sí – Grito Chouji y luego llego la camarera. Pidieron unos trago y en segundos los tragos estaban en la mesa.

- ¡Qué delicia! – Respondio Naruto y luego se sirvió Vodka - ¿alguien quiere?

- Hagamos competencia- Dijo Shikamaru.

- Me parece bien – Dijo Sasuke, los chicos miraron sorprendido a Sasuke casi nunca hablaba. - ¿Qué? – alzo una ceja confundido.

Los muchachos (luego de mirar raro a Sasuke) empezaron a servirse Vodka, cuando todos tuvieron los vasos lleno de Vodka se miraron unos a otros desafiantes.

- Okay, esta es la regla – Todos miraron a Naruto – hay que tomar el vaso completo, el que tome primero tiene que decir: Listo y el que dice eso gana – sonrió.

- Esto será fácil. – Todos volvieron a mirar a Sasuke, no hablaba mucho. Era muy raro, todos empezaron a preguntarse en sus mentes¿Quién es y qué le hizo a Uchiha Sasuke? - ¿Qué? – volvio a preguntar con una ceja alzada.

- Nada – Dijieron todos al unísono menos Sasuke era claro que todos estaban asustados.. ¿Era el fin del mundo¿Desde cuando hablaba tanto?.

- ¿Quién empieza? - Naruto Sonrió y agarro dos vasos.

- Shikamaru - dijo Neji.

- Neji - dijo Shikamaru mirandolo de forma aburrida pero con una pisca de diversión.

- Claro - Naruto entrego un vaso de Vodka, los dos los agarraron sin dejar de mirarse (N/a¿Hay química? xD)

- Primer encuentro - Choji salió (estilo anime) con un cartel que decía: Primer encuentro.

- Uno, dos..¡Tres! - Naruto grito lo último y por un momento Neji perdió la audición y luego la recupero y trago Vodka.

- Listo - Dijo Shikamaru, dejando el vaso de Vodka en la mesa.. vacío se encontraba el vaso.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - Dijo Neji con una mueca de confusión.

- ¡Ganaaaaa Shikamaru! - grito Naruto y alzó la mano de Shikamaru (como en las competencias de Boxers cuando ganan eso hacen xD)

- ¿¡Qué!? - Grito Neji, luego se masajeo uno de sus oídos.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Neji? - Dijo Lee.

- Esta…raro - Dijieron Shikamaru y Naruto.

- Neji nació raro - Dijo Choji.

- Mmmm.. no lo creo - dijo Naruto y luego agarro otros dos vasos - ¿Quién va? - Lee levanto la mano emocionado - ¿Alguien quiere ir? - Naruto siguió mirando con esperanzas a sus compañeros pero todos estaban preocupados de otra cosa.

Shikamaru miraba el vaso (N/a:Que divertido ¬¬), Choji comía papas fritas (N/a¿De donde las saco? xD), Neji seguía masajeandose el oído (N/a: Ya no puedo oír nada xD), Sasuke miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a la mesa de Sai y Sakura que estaba muy cerca de la de ellos y Cejas gigantes tenía la mano levantada como un tonto.

- Esta bien - Naruto suspiro derrotado - ¿Alguien se enfretará a Lee? - Nadie respondió, al parecer todos ignoraban a Lee.

- Yo quiero elegir alguien - Lee había agarrado los dos vasos - Sasuke - Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y miraron a Lee (N/a: POMPOMPOMPOMPOM).

- ¿Qué dijiste? - Dijo Neji sin casi no escuchar nada.

- No importa - Shikamaru suspiro - Acepta Sasuke-kun - dijo de forma burlona lo último. Sasuke le quito el vaso a Lee y lo miró como siempre.

- ¡Prometo por este vaso, que Sakura mi flor de cerezo será mía, **MÍA**..no tuya! - Lee levanto el vaso como si fuera lo más importante que tuviera (Además de Gai-sensei).

- Hn, empecemos perdedor - El Uchiha miro a Naruto y asintió.

- Esto se pondrá interesante - Dijo Naruto sonriendo - Muy bie--

- ¡Segundo encuentro! - Dijo Chouji sonriendo y saliendo con el mismo cartel.

- Eh, sí Choji.. lo que sea - Dijo Naruto algo molesto y luego miró a las Cejas y Sasuke - ya saben las reglas.. - Los dos asintieron en silencio. - Uno, dos..¡Tres!-

- ¡Tsk! - Dijo Sasuke, más bien interrumpió a Naruto. Todos miraron al vaso, estaba vacío no había ni una gota.

- Listo - Dijo Lee sonriendo de cejas a cejas.

- Eeh, el Baka gano - Naruto señalo a Sasuke.

- ¡No gano! - Grito Lee.

- Claro que sí - Dijo Shikamaru - Soy el abogado de Sasuke - Shikamaru extendió la mano hacía Lee - y de acuerdo a las reglas - Shikamaru sacó un papel y se puso lentes. - El que terminaba de tomar el Vodka, ganaba - sonrió. - Así que el Uchiha gano - se sento y miró a Sasuke - Mi cliente..¿Quiere decir algo? - Sasuke semi-sonrió.

- De-em..Dem..Dem-mo--

- Gano Cejitas - Naruto llevo su mano al hombro de Lee, los ojos de Lee se llenaron de lagrimas (estilo anime).

- ¡Que alguien le de un juegito para el nene! - Grito Neji molesto, ya había recuperado la audición.

- ¡Volviste Neji! - Choji abrazo a Neji.

- ¡Alejaté de mí, tengo miedo! - Grito Neji tratando de soltar el agarre de Choji.

-

-

-

-

- ¿Quieres más jugo? - Dijo Sai mirando otra vez a la pelirosa.

- Eeh, sí claro - Sonrió algo íncomoda. Sakura no se sentía muy bien en la presencia de Sai.

- Estas algo aburrida, nadie se aburre con Saiman - Sonrió (estilo Lee) y el típico brillo destello en sus dientes. Sakura bufo molesta y miró la mesa de los chicos seguían jugando.

- Idiotas - Dijo Sakura olvidandose de Sai.

- Te diré algunos chistes--

- ¡No! - Grito desesperadas - Eh, eh..¿Qué tal después? - Sonrió nerviosa y se levanto.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Sai la miró algo molesto, la cita no salía como el lo esperaba.

- Eh, yo..yo.. ¡iré por más ketchup! - Señalo al bar que estaba un poco lejos de ellos.

- Te espero, Saku. - Sonrió no tan convencido.

- C-claro - Sakura empezo a caminar rapido, miró por todos lados mientras caminaba y se pego con alguien. - Lo siento - Dijo Sakura al mirar con quien se había pegado.- ¿Te conosco? - Sakura miró la cara de la chica, le parecía conocida. Era blanca, ojos perlas, no tan alta y tenía el pelo rubio.

- Cl-a-aro que no chica - Su voz era fina, algo forzada.

- Yo creo que sí - Suspiro - Hinata.- Sakura llevo su mano al cabello rubio y se lo saco dejando caer el cabello de Hinata por toda su espalda.

- Rayos - chilló - ¿Cómo lo supiste? - Agarro la peluca y empezo a acomodarse.

- No lo sé, es que..¡hubieras elegido otra cosa! - se quejo - pero te estaba buscando.

- ¿Para qué? - Hinata miró a Sakura y seguía acomodandosé la peluca.

- No soporto estar con Sai - Susprio - me siento muy íncomoda. Además los chicos estan a tres mesas de nosotros.- Sakura llevo una mano a su cabellera rosa.

- ¿En serio? - Hinata sonrió al ver que Sakura asentía - llevamé contigo, presentame como una de tus amigas..

- ¿A la mesa de los chicos? - Sakura no entendía lo que planeaba Hinata.

- No - Dijo rapidamente.- A tu mesa con Sai, presentame como una amiga tuya y luego vamos a la mesa de los chicos.

- Claro - Sonrió - ¿y TenTen? - Hinata se coloco unos lentes.

- Ah, ella esta buscando a los chicos igual - Agarro la mano de Sakura - Listo, llevame.

Las dos muchachas esquivaron a las personas, para llegar a su destino.

- Espera - Sakura se detuvo y Hinata se pego contra ella - Tengo que llevar ketchup. - Un camarero pasaba y tenía Ketchup en su bandeja.

- Hola - Dijo Hinata con voz sensual toncando el hombro del chico, el muchacho se dio vuelta.

- ¿Te molesta si sacamos un poco de Ketchup? - Sakura le siguió el juego a Hinata. El chico nego con la cabeza algo embobado. Sakura y Hinata sacaron como desesperadas.

- Gracias - Respondieron al unísono, con varios paquetes chicos de Ketchup. Siguieron su camino ignorando ya al muchacho llegaron a la mesa de Sai.

- Hola Sai-kun - Sakura sonrió íncomoda. - Toma la Ketchup - Sakura se la tiró en el plato.

- Gr-racias - Miró a Sakura - eso creo - Susurro y se percato que la pelirosa no venía sola - ¿Quién es ella? - Miró a la rubia (Hinata xD).

- Oh, ella es..es.. - Sakura revoleó los ojos - Nahita - Dijo combinando el nombre de Hinata.

- Un gusto, Nahita - Sai se levanto, agarro la mano de Hinata y le ayudo a sentarse (N/a¡Salta pal' lado xD). Hinata estaba nerviosa, no quería gustarle a Sai.

- U-n-n gusto - Hinata hizo su voz más fina, para que no sospechará. Sakura se sentó y miró a Sai.

- ¿Alguien quiere comer algo? - Sakura agarro un poco de papas fritas.

- Y-yo quie-ero - Hinata agarro una papa y la comió. Sai la seguía mirando, investigando por que algo en Nahita le parecía familiar.

- Sabes creo que te pareces a alguien - Sai se acerco un poco mirando a Hinata, le parecía demasiado familiar. - Te pareces a--

- Toma cariño - Sakura le metió unas papas en la boca de Sai. - Espero que te guste - Le guiño el ojo y Sai empezo a comerse las papas algo íncomodo.

-Gracias Saku - Susurro Hinata.

- Oye Sai..quiero presentarles a los chicos - Señaló a los chicos a tres mesas de ellos - a Natahi.

-_Nahita_ - Dijo Hinata entre dientes.

- Sí, eso tambien - Sakura sonrió nerviosa y se levanto, Hinata la siguió. - Ya vuelvo, _cariño_ - Dijo entre dientes.

- Claro chicas - Sai tomo algo de soda mientras las dos salieron caminando hacía la mesa.

-

-

-

-

(N/a: Una invitada especial, no debería estar..pero sí (:, es para la SHINDY)

- ¿Dónde estarán? - TenTen seguía caminando, no había encontrado ni a los chicos ni a Hinata.

- Hermosa - Dijo un muchacho mirandola de arriba a abajo.

- Idiota - Dijo molesta. TenTen estaba cerca de la entrada y en la entrada se podía ver una chica de cabellera rubia, sus cabellos señalaban a varias partes y estaba agarrados en dos moños. - **¡Temari!** - Grito y corrió donde se encontraba la chica.

- Hola Ten-chan - Sonrió.

- Dijieron que te habías - TenTen pensó que estaba alucinando.

- Decidí volver - Temari empezo a mirar de un lado a otro.

- ¿Por qué? - Una pregunta que TenTen necesitaba saber.

- Oh, bueno - Temari se sonrojo. - Volví por Shikamaru (N/a¡Esta pareja es MUY tierna! )

- ¡Ay! - Chilló TenTen mientras saltaba de alegría - Sabían que los dos eran uno para el otro - TenTen se llevo la mano al corazón - son una pareja despareja.

- ¿Por qué crees que somos una pareja despareja? - Temari elevó una ceja, para ella Shikamaru era único, especial e igual a ella.

- Te explico - Suspiro - Shikamaru es aburrido..y no lo puedes negar - TenTen señalo a Temari antes de que abriera la boca para quejarse. - Y tú eres la divertida - Rió.

- Bueno, pero a lo que vine.¿Dónde está? - Temari miró de un lado a otro lo único que veía era muchas personas.

- Es mejor que los busquemos, están acá..yo lo sé - TenTen se dio vuelta - vamos, sigueme.

-

-

-

-

- Hola chicos - Sakura sonrió. Aunque los nervios de la pelirosa subieron gracias a todas las miradas de los que se encontraban en la mesa principalmente de unos ojos negros.

- ¿Quién es tu amiga? - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Oh, ella es.. Nahita - Sonrió nerviosa al igual que Hinata.

- Hola - Sonrió Hinata nerviosa.

- Me parece conocida - Dijieron los shinobis de la mesa.

- ¡Claro que no! - Dijo Sakura casi gritando.

- S-s-oy de la aldea de la arena - Dijo Hinata rapidamente.

- Tartamudea igual que _Hinata_ - Dijo Shikamaru mirando a Naruto.

- Todos tartamudean baka - dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura. - Además su tartamudeo es muy diferente al de Hinata.

- En ella se ve que tiene más carácter - Dijo Chouji.

- No se parece a Hinata, la Hyuuga es más Santa - Dijo Shikamaru.

- ¡Mi flor de cerezo! - Grito Lee en el oído de Sakura. La pelirosa no se había percatado cuando Lee se acerco a ella.

- ¡Lee! - Sakura grito enojado, le dolía el oído. - ¡Me dejarás loca--

- ¿De amor? - Parpadeo (Con grande pestañas).

- ¡Loca de odio! - Entrecerro los ojos y apreto el puño.

- Controlaté - dijo Hinata golpeando de forma suave el codo de la pelirosa.

- Oigan, les dejo un poco a Nahita para que la conoscan - Sonrió malévola. - Iré a ver a Sai. - Sakura se fue casi corriendo.

- Hola lindo - Sonrió Sakura, al sentarse.

- Te esperaba - Dijo Sai serio - Ahora sí, contaré chistes.

- No lo hagas porfavor - Susurro Sakura.

- ¿Cómo se llama una bruja que sabe a donde va? - Sonrió emocionado.

-_Sai_ - dijo entredientes.

- Una brújula - Rió. Sakura parpadeo y lo miró sin ninguna sonrisa en la cara. Al ver que Sai se ponía serio empezo a reírse sin ganas.

- De tanta risa, quiero ir al baño - Dijo Sakura riendosé sin ganas. Se levanto y salió casi corriendo.

-

-

-

-

- ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura? - Dijo Naruto mirando a la pelirosa pasar por su mesa sin decir nada.

- N-no lo s-sé - Tartamudeo nerviosa - ya sabes..¡Citas! - Rió nerviosa - Sakura se esta muy nerviosa por la cita - Hinata miró a Sasuke - Creo que esta muy enamorada de Sai - Sonrió - y por eso se pone nerviosa en su presencia.

- ¿De verdad? - Naruto enarcó una ceja.

- ¡Claro que sí! - Tomó un poco de Vodka.

- ¿Quieres competir? - Dijo Shikamaru y Hinata asintió.

- Nahita v/s Naruto - Dijo Choji (Con un cartel)

- ¿Están listos? - Dijo Shikamaru mirándo a los dos.

- Hai - dijieron sin sacar la vista de otro. Naruto estaba concentrado en el vaso y Hinata concetrada en mirar a Naruto y intentar sacar (sin éxito) su sonrojo.

- Uno, dos..¡Tres!.

- Listo - Dijieron al mismo tiempo. Se sorprendieron al ver que eran igual de rapidos.

Sasuke se levanto.

- ¿A dónde vas Sasuke? - Dijieron todos al percatarse que el Uchiha se levantaba.

- Hn..no les interesa - Siguió caminado.

- ¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! - Gritaron todos riendosé. Sabían que el** Uchiha** iba a buscar a la** pelirosa**.

-

-

-

-

La pelirosa dirigio su mirada al cartel que decia: **Baños**. Se adentro por los pasillos y suspiro al ver que estaba sola, apoyo su cabeza en la pared y respiro de forma lenta. Estaba enojada, molesta, frustada y triste, esos sentimientos se mezclaban a la vez era tan díficil sentirse como antes, sentirse cuando no estaba Sasuke.

Sus ojos se cerraron, estaba cansada y estuvo así unos minutos más.

-**Sakura** – la susodicha abrió los ojos asustada y sorprendida la voz provenia detrás de la pelirosa. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, talvez era tanto su deseo de tener cerca de Sasuke que estaba volviendosé loca, siguió como si nada – **Sakura** – la voz seria y manipuladora seguía ahí.

_Sakura¿No estoy loca?_

_Inner-Sakura¡Claro que no, idiota! – grito._

_Sakura¿Me doy vuelta?_

_Inner- Sakura¡Claro que sí, tonta!_

_Sakura: que bien me tratas ¬¬_

_Inner-Sakura¡Sólo miralo, sino se nos va! – grito emocionada._

La pelirosa se giro lentamente aún con los ojos cerrados, al estar frente de donde provenía la voz, abrió los ojos. Sí, ahí al frente estaba Uchiha Sasuke,_**¿Qué mierda hacía ahí?** _pensó Sakura al verlo ahí frente de ella mirandola de forma seria y fría como siempre. **¿La había seguido¿Qué quería¿Por qué justo estaba en ese pasillo¿Le había pegado a Sai?**, todas esas preguntas rodaban por la cabeza de la pelirosa.

- **Sasuke-kun **– susurro. Fue lo único que consiguio decir, no tenía palabras, no sabía que decir, se sentía una idiota - ¿Qu-ué haces aqu-uí? – tartamudeo. Se snetía debíl y ridicula.

- Yo – vacilo – yo.. – al parecer Sasuke no tenía nada que decir y un tinte se acerco a sus mejillas. Sakura lo noto, sonrió divertida. Sasuke nunca, nunca y digo **NUNCA** se había sonrojado, era algo extraño y fuera de lo común.

- ¿Me seguiste? – las palabras salieron de los labios de Sakura. Era una de sus preguntas y Sasuke las tenía que responder en ese mismo momento.

- Yo..yo – al parecer estaba algo nervioso – iba al baño de hombres – Sasuke desvio la mirada – hn. – el clásico final, siempre decía eso para concluir sus frases.

- Oh, claro – Sakura se iba, pero la mano de Sasuke agarro la suya y la atrajo a la pared. - ¡Sueltame! – Sakura abrio los ojos como platos al ver a Sasuke jugando con uno de sus mechones rosados, el sonrojo llego a sus mejillas y Sakura empezo a sentirse nerviosa, se mordio el labio y miró al pelinegro.

Sasuke la miro y sintio celos al recordar a Sai **¿Por qué ella estaba con él¿Qué hacian en ese club¿Los siguieron¿Sai quería que Sakura lo viera ahí? **y muchas preguntas pasaron por el cerebro del Uchiha. Cuando desvio sus pensamientos y preguntas, dirigio su mirada a la pelirosa que estaba en frente a él.

Era la mujer perfecta, se veía muy tierna. Un mechon rebelde como siempre, tenía un tinte rojo en las mejillas que se veía bien con el contraste de su piel pálida y ademas ¡se mordía el labio!, era una tentación para Sasuke, a veces ella era su debilidad. No se percato cuando se acerco a los rosados labios de Sakura, la respiracion de Sakura se volvio agitada al ver como se acercaba, dirigio su vista a los labios de Sasuke.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, el ya estaba muy cerca y Sakura deseaba ese beso. Los dos se fueron acercando lentamente y cuando sus labios se rozaron. Sasuke beso a la pelirosa con lujuría, el beso era apasionado y lleno de amor (Por parte de Sakura y de Sasuke igual, pero nuestra amiga pelirosa no lo sabía).

-**Sasuke-kun **- Sakura estaba más roja que un tomate fresco. Cerro los ojos intentando recuperar su respiración. Sasuke apoyo su frente con la de Sakura. - **Ya basta** - Su voz estaba seria.

- ¿Nani? - Sasuke se alejo para mirar a la pelirosa.

- Y-y-o - Sakura no creía lo que diría - quiero que dejes de hacer eso.. - Se mordió el labio inferior - No soy tu juguete personal, todos los de la aldea saben que necesitas a alguien para restaurar tu clan y esa **NO seré yo**. - Sakura estaba molesta y confundida. ¿Por qué decía eso?, por que ella sabía que jamás estaría con Sasuke lo suyo era sólo fantasía con ella.

Sakura sabía que Ino era más linda, más sexy no era buena persona pero era lo que Sasuke necesitaba Ino tendría sexo con Sasuke aunque el no la amará pero la Haruno no era así..ella quería estar con un hombre que la amará y ese no sería Sasuke.

- Si necesitas a alguien que se acueste contigo..que sea Karin - Sonrió de forma amarga. - Con esa perra puedes estar **TODO** el tiempo que quieras - Empujo a Sasuke - ¡Alejate de mí! - Sakura empezo a caminar hacía la salida de todos esos pasillos pero Sasuke la agarro de la muñeca y la atrajo hacía él.

- Hn. - Semi-sonrió.

- ¡Dejamé! - Chilló Sakura. Parecía una niña pequeña.

- Eres tan molesta - Dijo serio.

- ¡Si lo soy, no es tu problema! - Sakura intentaba soltarse del agarre del pelinegro.

- Eres muy molesta - Se acerco más a Sakura.

- ¡Ayuda me secuestran! - Grito Sakura aún intentando soltarse del agarre de Sasuke.

- Calláte Sakura - Los labios de los dos se rozaron. Sakura cerro los ojos, esperando que alguien llegará pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

- Sólo dejame Sasuke - Sonrió triste. - Tú sólo me quieres para placeres sexuales..y para eso esta la perra de Karin--

- Hn, talvez no sea sólo para eso - Sakura no podía creer lo que había dicho antes de que pudiera hablar, el pelinegro la interrumpio con sus labios.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo (:**

Sé que es corto, pero es lo que hay. Quiero dejarles más sorpresas para el capitulo 13 :). Saludos a los que esperaron el fic y que les gusta leer Sakura v/s Ino. Estaba pensando en hacer otro Fic, la continuación de Sakura v/s Ino..estoy pensando.

**Saludos a las Lilah's, Chantal y a las Blue Popcorn (:**

**B**u**ff**y **U**chi**ha.**


	13. Ops, we did again I

Nota de Autora:

**Nota de Autora:**

Hace mucho tiempo que no he subido, me disculpo MUCHO, MUCHO XD sólo no he tenido tiempo, y además he estado un poco floja pero ya regresé y estoy lista para seguir escribiendo. Espero que les gusté el capitulo, desde ahora no serán TAN LARGOS…lo siento, pero no tengo la misma imaginación de antes xD

**COMO LA MAYORÍA VOTO LA Nº 2, LA HARÉ PERO EN CAPITULOS DE MÁS ADELANTE (:**

* * *

Capitulo 13: Ops, we did again— Parte uno.

— Sakura—Abrió sus ojos y se encontraba en el bar y enfrente de ella estaba Sai.

—¿Me quedé dormida? —Preguntó Sakura sin entender.

—Sí, hace un poco. No sé como pero así es.. —Hizo una mueca el chico pálido.

— ¿Dónde están todos? —Era una buena pregunta ya que la pelirosa estaba sola con Sai en la misma, que en hace minutos, fue habitada por sus amigos.

—Fueron a bailar—Sakura casi se echaba a reír. ¿Sasuke, Choji y Shikamaru bailando?

—Claaro, he sabes no me siento bien. ¿Dónde está Nahita?

—Ooh, ella está con Naruto…eso creo.—Sakura abrió la boca hasta no poder más.

— ¿En serio? —Sakura sonrió emocionada.

— Claro, creo que Choji robó los emparedados del bar, Shikamaru quería dejar a Neji ciego y no quiero saber como y…los del Hebi iban a venir para jugar al exorcista—Sakura le da un tick en el ojo, no podía creer tantas cosas que se había perdido mientras dormía.

—Bueno, pero…—Sai traga saliva y mira a Sakura con ojos tiernos. —¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

—Sabes, iré a buscarla…¡iré a buscar a Nahita!—Sonrió y se levantó rápidamente antes de que Sai pudiera decir algo.

-

-

-

-

— ¿¡Qué haces aquí Temari!? —Grito Shikamaru. La rubia se giró y lo miró atónita.

— ¡Shik-kamaru! —Sonrió nerviosa y se tropezó con una silla. —Estoy bien…—Con suetre no necesitaba que alguien la ayudará a levantarse.

— Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Venía de paseo, eh ya sabes…yo…—La rubia estaba muy nerviosa como para decir la verdad. — Vine con…con…él—Temari agarro del brazo a un chico que pasaba por su lado. Y lo abrazo de forma cariñosa.

— ¿Y quién es él? —Esa pregunta no sorprendió a Temari, quien se separó del chico y lo tomó de la mano.

— Él es…él es…—Miró nerviosa al chico y luego a Shikamaru. —He tenido colapsos mentales…¡se me ha olvidado su nombre! ¡Es tan complicado su nombre! —Rió Temari mientras decía eso. — Que tonta soy, ¿cierto? —El chico a su lado asintió lentamente con cara de "tengo miedo". —¿Cómo te llamabas? — Dijo entre dientes.

—Nou—Sonrié el chico.

— ¿A eso lo llamas un nombre díficil? —Dijo Shikamaru incredulo.

— ¡Tengo derecho de olvidarme! —Se queja Temari mientras da un bufido.

— ¿Y qué hacen por acá?

— Estamos…bailando—Sonrié nerviosa.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa no sé bailar ni un coño?! —Susurra Nou en el oído de la rubia.

—Sí lo sabes—Lo pellisca levemente.

—Bueno, yo iba a bailar con…con…—Agarra del brazo a una chica rubia que pasaba cerca de él.

— ¿¡Qué quieres Shikamaru!? —Grito la chica rubia.

— ¡Nahita! —Rié Shikamaru nervioso. — ¿Cierto que ibas a bailar conmigo? —Levanta las cejas, Hinata lo mira nerviosa y luego mira a Temari que esta apretando los puños. Se escucha un crujido.

— Yo…yo, cl-a-aro que s-sí—Asintió Hinata algo nerviosa.

— ¡Eeh, Nahita! —Todos se giran lentamente al escuchar ese grito tan alegre que sólo podía provenir de una persona:

—Naruto…—Dijeron todos hasta Nou.

— Ohayo, ¡Que hacen! —Sonrió emocionado.

—Nada…—Contestaron todos molestos excepto, como siempre, Hinata.

—Eeeh, bueno yo…—Hinata estaba nerviosa y no sabía que decir.

— ¿Vamos a bailar, nahita? —Sonrió Naruto, Hinata abrió la boca…¿con que quería bailar con Nahita eh?

—Yo…yo…,bueno—Hinata se sonrojó por su torpeza, y por su forma de hablar.

— Lo siento, ¡bailará conmigo! —Shikamaru tomo de la mano a Hinata y la jaló hacía él.

— ¡Noooo! —Naruto hizo puchero. —Baila conmigo? —Sonrié naruto de forma encantadora, ¿Naruto sonriendo de forma encantadora?

— Eeeeh, yo…bueno, —Hinata hace una mueca y empuja a Shikamaru, y sale corriendo (N/A: estilo Ned )

— ¡Nahita! —Gritan los dos.

—Que fracasados—Rié Temari.

— Fracasa tú—Dijeron Naurot y Shikamaru algo molestos.

—Por suerte yo todavía tengo a mi hombre—Temari sujetó un poco más fuerte Nou. Sonó un timbre, algo bajo y provenía de Nou.

—Son las once debo irme, Adiós. —Se separa del agarre, posesivo, de Temari. —Llamame—Le pasa una tarjeta o mejor dicho se la coloca en el pelo y se aleja. Temari mira atónita a Nou que se va, abre los ojos y la boca hasta no poder más, ¿y ahora?

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA—Miró a Naruto y a Shikamaru que estaban en el suelo, revolcandosé y girando de la risa.

— ¡Dejen de reírse! —Chilló Temari molesta.

— Es que…es que…es que-- JAJAJAJAAJJAJA—Naruto no puede hablar y se dedica a reír.

— Estan completamente locos los dos—Chilla Temari otra vez. — ¡¿Están teniendo convulsiones en el suelo?! —Grita sorprendida.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA—Siguen riendose los dos shinobis.

— ¡Saben ustedes son--!—Temari es interrumpida ya que alguien choca con ella. — ¡¿Pero que mierda te pasa?! —Le grita a la persona que chocó con ella pero se percata que la persona que chocó con ella es Sakura. — Hola Sakura.

—No me pasa ni una mierda ¬¬—Le responde Sakura a la pregunta de Temari.

—Jejeje, lo siento. —Sakura mira a Naruto y Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué les sucedió? —Pregunta la pelirosa.

—Eeeh, ¡nada, nada! —Rie de forma nerviosa Sakura. —Es sólo que se rien por que…por que…

— ¡Por que Temari quiere que Shikamaru la muerda! —Grita Naruto a todo pulmón. Sakura y Temari abren la boca sorprendida, una más sorprendida que la otra.

— ¿Na-n-i? —Dijeron las dos sin entender.

— Es la verdad…—Naruto seguía riendose al igual que Shikamaru.

— ¿Cuál es la razón? — Pregunto Sakura queriendo llegar al grano.

— ¡Su novio la dejo plantada! —Seguía riendo Naruto.

— ¡es…es…la verdad! —Grito Shikamaru pero su risa se detuvo cuando algo liquido descendió de sus pantalones. Sakura, Temari, Naruto y hasta Shikamaru se quedaron en silencio.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Señaló Temari al liquido que seguía descendiendo.

—No puede ser…—Naruto se levantó y se acercó a Sakura: — ¿Es lo que creo que es? —Sakura parpadeó y miró a Naruto.

—Yo creo que es…—Temari fue interrumpida por :

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—En segundos sakura y Naruto estaban en el suelo muertos de la risa, sin saber como para de reírse. Shikamaru se había hecho pis, xD

-

-

-

-

— ¡TenTen! —Grito Hinata.

— ¿Qué sucede? —TenTen tenía un gorro negro y unos lentes negros.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Ya has visto a Neji?

— Si, sigo aquí y no, todavía no—Dijo TenTen seria. Hinata se giró y vio que había un monton de cuadros atrás y un poco más al lado había un jarron muy hermoso.

— Que lindo jarron—Dice Hinata mirandolo.

—mejo no te acerques…—Tenten consigue encontrar a Neji con la mirada y él no esta sólo esta con una chica de …¡Pelo rosado! a la cual no podía ver su cara pero sabía quien era —Maldita Sakura.

— ¿Por qué le dices esoo? —Hinata seguía mirando hipnotizada al jarrón.

— ¡Por qué esta ahí con Neji!

— Sabía que terminarían juntos…—Dijo Hinata sin saber lo que decía.

—¡¿Qué?! Claro que no…—Rió TenTen nerviosa y luego miró a Hinata: —¿O si?

—Tal vez si…tal vez no…

—Me acercaré a ellos—TenTen decidió disfrazarse otra vez, se acercó a un camarero y dijo: —Ohayo guapo. —El camarero sonrió y espero a que ella siguiera. — Sabes te ves muy sexy con esa ropa, pero te verías mejor sin ella…—Dijo de forma seductora.

— ¿Necesitas que te preste mi ropa no es cierto? —Pregunta él de forma seria y directa.

— ¡Sí, porfavor! —Sonrie, mientras le ruega al camarero.

— Bueno, y yo me quedaré con tu ropa. —TenTen no dice nada, le da igual que ropa usará él sólo quería esa ropa de camarero. En unos segundos TenTen usaba una polera blanca, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos blanco, tambien se tapó el pelo con el gorro. Buscó su bandeja y sacó una peluca café que le había traido a Hinata, y que esta la rechazó, y se la entregó al camarero.

— Mucha suerte, por mientras yo seré tú—Sonrió el camarero, TenTen asintió lentamente y empezó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba Neji. Se quedó ahí cerca fingiendo que atendía a las personas sólo para escuchar la conversación.

—Neji eres tan sexy—Dice la chica pelirosa con voz seductora.

—Gracias, gracias —Sonrie. _Maldito egocentrico,_ piensa TenTen.

— Sabes deberiamos ir a casa, me aburro acá. —Suspira. — ¿Vamos?

—No gracias, Sakura. —TenTen abre la boca lo más que pudo, la pelirosa se inclina y besa a Neji.

— ¡Sakuraaa! —Grita TenTen, la pelirosa se tensa y TenTen vuelve a gritar. —Maldita—Y se lanza encima de ella. Las dos empiezan a pelear, a pegarse cachetadas y patadas.

— Pero…¿¡Qué sucede acá!? —Grita Neji mirando a las dos chicas.

—¡Vamos, vamos TenTen! —Gritan dos voces familiares, Neji mira y se encuentra con Lee y Choji animando a las chicas.

— Apuestos diez patatas a que gana Sakura—Sonrie Lee.

—Viente patatas a que gana Ten-chan—Sonrie choji.

—¡Alejate de mí, travesti! —Grita la pelirosa y se suelta del agarre, y sale corriendo.

— ¡Vuelve acá! —TenTen se sacá el gorro y la persigue.

— ¡TenTen, Sakura vuelvan! —Grito Neji.

— ¡Vuelve acá zorra! —Grita TenTen, pero alguien la detiene. — ¿Qué quieres? —Grita y se percata que es un guardia de seguridad.

—Sabes, aquí nadie se golpea o insulta. —Dice con voz seria, el hombre moreno y alto. —Ahora acompañeme a fuera.

— ¡¿Qué?!, ¡Nunca! — TenTen lo empuja y se lanza al bar.

— ¡ATRAPEN A ESA LOCA! —Grita el guardia de seguridad.

-

-

-

-

— Es taaan lindo—Sonrie Hinata mirando el jarrón. Se acerca un poco más para tocarlo pero..

— Hinata, ¡aquí estas! —Grita Sakura.

— Sí, sí aquí estoy…—Dice algo embobada, los colores vivos y fríos del jarrón la habían atrapado.

—¿Te enamoraste de ese jarrón?

— Creo que sí—Sonrío Hinata, sakura se golpea la frente y suspira frustrada.

— Sabes que Shikamaru se hizo en frente de todos…—Dijo riendo.

—Sí lo que sea…—Dijo Hinata algo distraída.

— ¡Ya hazme caso, y no toques eso! —Grita Sakura pero Hinata toca el jarrón y la alarma suena. Y en ese momento Hinata se percata de lo que hizo.

— ¡ATRAPEN A ESAS LADRONAS! —Se escucha gritar dos hombres, Sakura y Hinata se voltean y ahí dos hombres vestidos de negros que empiezan a correr hacía ellas.

— ¡CORRE! —Gritan las dos, y empiezan a empujar a toda la multitud hasta que llegan a los baños y entran al baño de mujeres.

— Estamos a salvo…—Dicen las dos jadeando.

— Eso creo…—Suspiró sakura. —Es toda tu culpa, por tocar ese jarrón ¬¬

—Era lindo…¬¬—Las dos escuchan la descarga del toilet y miran a la puerta, de ahí sale un hombre. Los ojos de Sakura y Hinata se quedan blanco.

— ¿Qué hace un hombre en el baño de mujeres? —Sakura se inclina para susurrarle a Hinata, el hombre sale corriendo asustado.

—Sakura…—Hinata tragó saliva. —No crees que este sea el baño de hombres…—Sakura abrió más los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

— No hay ninguna manera que…—Sakura miró hacía adelante y de uno de los baños salía Sasuke. —Okay este es el baño de hombres o Sasuke es gay. —Susurra, mirando a Sasuke …en cambio el pelinegro no denotaba ningún sentimiento.

—Sí eso mismo pensé. —Hinata cierra los ojos, y se escucha un crujir de la puerta y de ahí salen uno de los guardias de seguridad.

— ¡Es la maldita perra pelirosa! —Grita enojado, Sakura mira a Hinata y Hinata hace lo mismo:

— ¡CORREE! —Salen corriendo del baño de hombres, mientras se tropezaban y se pegaban con las personas. Saltan una mesa y se sientan con unas personas.

— AAAh, si claro. Jajajaja—Sakura intenta sonar como si estuviera en esa conversación.

— ¡Sí, yo tambien pienso en la inmortalidad del cangrejo! —Rie Hinata. Todas las personas de la mesa se quedan calladas y mirando a las dos.

— Mira la hora Nahita, ya nos debemos ir— Rie Sakura nerviosa mientras se levantan.

— La velada fue genial, gracias por todo y cuidense del Sida—Al decir lo último las dos se van corriendo.

—Estamos a salvo por mientras—Dijo Sakura mientras se apoyaba en la pared de un rincón.

— Por mientras…—Hinata mira al suelo y empieza a pensar.

— Hinata, no te quedes en blanco por favor—Suspira Sakura cansada.

— ¡AHÍ ESTAN LAS LADRONAS! —Se escuchan voces graves.

— ¡CORRRREEEE! —Gritan Hinata y Sakura.

— ¡TÚ POR ALLÁ Y YO POR ACÁ! —Grita Sakura. Hinata se dirige a un lado, y Sakura al lado opuesto.

— ¿Me lo prestas? ¡Gracias! —Dice Sakura mientras le quita los lentes negros y el pañuelo negro de una mujer. Rápidamente se lo coloca y choca con alguien. — ¡Oh, pero si es…¡LEE!

— ¡Sakura mi flor de cerezo, como te amooo! —Sakura abre los ojos, lee estaba gritando.

— Sssshhh, silencio Lee. Ssssh…—Intenta silenciarlo.

— ¡NUNCA ME CALLARÉ POR TU AMOR, SAKURA JAMÁS!

— ¡Lee, ya basta …nos descubriran! —Sakura gira la cabeza y vee que los guardias ya se acercan.

— Estás diciendo que…que…¡En verdad me amas, que quieres estar conmigo! —Los ojos de Lee se iluminan y mira directamente a Sakura— Bentido sea el día que Gai-sensei me ayudo, ¡GRACIAS GAI-SENSEI! ¿Un beso Sakura? —Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y apunto de pegarle pero algo surge en su mente.

— Sí, por que no…—Sonrié de forma malévola. —Cierra los ojos cariño…—Rock Lee cierra los ojos y se inclina para besar a Sakura, la pelirosaa en cambio levanta el puño y lo estrella en la mejilla de Lee. Dejandolo inociente. —Lo siento…—Toma a Lee rápidamente y lo mete a un armario que estaba cerca y ella entra tambien.

— Ufff, al fin a salvo…—Suspira Sakura, pero escucha unos crujidos de…comida.

— Hola Sakura…—Escucha una voz tenebrosa.

— ¡CHOJIII! —Grita y, inmeaditamente, retrocede y se tropieza cayendo fuera del armario.

— ¡SAAAKURA, MALDITA PROSTITUTA VEN ACÁ! —Escucho gritar a TenTen, giró la cabeza para ver lo que pasaba pero TenTen ya se lanzaba encima de ella.

-

-

-

-

Hinata giró la cabeza para ver si alguien la seguía, se tropezo y alguien la agarro antes de que se diera un porrazo.

— ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! —Grito Hinata desesperada.

— Calma Nahita…—La voz que Hinata tanto ansiaba se escuchó, abrió los ojos atónita y enfrente de ella estaba el rubio imperactivo que tanto amaba.

— Nar-r-ruto…—Tartamudeó nerviosa, ya que estaba a centimetros de su rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué gritas?

—Eh, up, yo…tú, da igual…—Suspira.

—No entiendo tu jerga…

— No lo hagas—Hinata se aleja un poco de él, el no debería enamorarse de Nahita debería enamorarse de Hinata. — ¿Y…tenías novia?

—S-í, ¿por qué? —Pregunta tranquilo.

— ¿Tenías? —Naruto asintió. —Oooh, y ¿por qué se separaron?

—Es…complicado.

—No lo creo…—Dice de inmediato algo enojada Hinata. —Osea, yo conosco a Hinata…y ella es una chica muy buena, es muy simpática, bonita y siempre ha estado enamorada de ti…

—Lo sé, pero--

—De verdad me decepcionas…

— ¿En serio? —Abre los ojos sorprendido.

— Pues, ¡claro naruto! ¿Cómo pudiste rechazar a la chica que amas?

— ¡Problemas!

—¡Excusas, excusas, excusas! —Dice algo molesta Hinata. —Ella debe estar ahora, sentada sola…esperando por ti tal vez, o simplemente olvidandote.

— ¡No quiero que sea así! —Responde molesto.

— Aaaaaah, osea que quieres el vino para ti pero que nadie lo pruebe…—Hinata entre cierra los ojos y se acerca a él. —Muy feo Naruto, muy feo.

—Tú nombre se parece al de ella…—Dice distraído.

— Eh, bueno, yo, tú…es increible como los nombres se parecen el día de hoy—Rie nerviosa.

—Tú risa se parece a la de ella, tus ojos tambien--

— ¡Me acusas de plagio! —Grita indignada Hinata, antes de que se perdiera en la bonitas palabras que decía naruto.

— No, claro que no…—Sonrie nervioso. — Eh, yo bueno…—Naruto se rasca la nuca nervioso. — Me preguntaba si querrias salir mañana comigo…

— Oh, yo…— _¡Di que sí, mierda!, _Piensa hinata. —Bueno, claro que sí (:

— Mañana a las cinco, ¿te parece?

— Claaro. —Sonrió Hinata, y no pudo negarse gracias a la convincente sonrisa que tenía Naruto. — ¿Tu novia no se enojará?

— Ella ya no esta conmigo. —Responde Naruto entre dientes.

—Claro…—Hinata desvía la mirada y escucha a alguien gritar:

— ¡TE TENEMOS! —Un guarda espaldas la toma de los hombros.

— ¡SUELTEME, SUELTEME! —Grita mientras intenta zafarse.

— Dejela en paz…—Grita Naruto.

— ¿Tú eras la pelirosa? ¡Agarrenlo tambien! —Otro guarda espalda agarran a Naruto de los hombros y los empienzan a guiar afuera del bar.

— ¿Pelirosa? ¡Pelirosa! —Grita naruto confundido, Hinata sólo se rie.

-

-

-

-

— ¡Suelteme! — Grita Sai mientras lo lanzan fuera del bar.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —Grita Rock lee mientras lo lanzan fuera del bar.

— Estabas conmigo, la pasamos genial…—Dice Choji al lado de Rock Lee.

— ¡Maldito Gay! —Grita Rock lee asustado. —Estaba con Sakura, estaba con ella.

— ¡AAAAAAHHH! —Grita Naruto mientars lo lanzan fuera del bar. —Eso duele! —Grita en el suelo.

— Puedo salir sola…—Dije Hinata mientras solo la empujan, miró a Naruto y los demás que estaban en el suelo. —Eso es patético.

— ¡MALDITA PUTA! —Se escucha a TenTen gritar mientras la lanzan afuera junto a Sakura. Las dos caen al suelo mientras seguían peleando.

— ¡Ya Basta! — Naruto agarra a Sakura y Sai agarra a TenTen.

— ¡Maldita prostituta! — Grita TenTen.

— ¡NO TE HE HECHO NADA, IDIOTA! — Grita Sakura a todo pulmón.

— ¡Te metiste con Neji en secreto! —Neji justo sale del club y escucha lo que dice TenTen.

— WTF!? —Gritan Sakura y Neji.

— ¡Sí, Neji Hyuuga te metiste con ella te vi! — grita TenTen enojada.

— ¿Vamonos amor? —Se escucha una voz femenina y aparece una chica con pelo rosado.

— WTF!? — Gritan todos.

— ¡Pensé que era la única con pelo rosado! — Grita sakura molesta.

— Y lo sigues siendo…—La chica se saca la peluca rosado y revela su melena negra. —Soy Amzi Sakura —Sonrie con amabilidad.

— ¡¿SAKURA?! —Grita TenTen y ahí se percata que ella era la chica no Sakura.

— ¡VES SACO DE PULGAS, NO ERA YO! —Grita Sakura.

— ¡Lo sientooo! —Grita TenTen apenada.

— ¡MALDITA, MALDITA, MALDITA ME ARREGLE UN MONTON! —Grita Sakura. Naruto y Sai sueltan a las dos chcias.

— ¡MALDITA PTA! —Grita TenTen lazandose encima de Amzi.

— ¡TenTen, Tenten, TenTen! —Gritan todos apoyando a la chica pucca.

— ¡OMG, Dale duro Ten-chan! —Grita Hinata.

— Okay, yo me iré —Dijo Sakura cansada. — ¡Sayo! — Grita Sakura mientras se gira para irse.

— ¡Sayooo! —Gritan todos. La pelirosa empieza a caminar a su casa de forma tranquila y cansada pero no se percató que tal vez alguien con ojos sharingan la seguia.

* * *

LO SIENTO POR TARDAR MUCHOOO! (:

MUCHAS TAREAS Y PRUEBAS (: PRONTO SUBIRE JUGANDO CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS :)

Y UN NUEVO FIC (: AHORA TERMINO JUGANDO CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS, APROVECHE DE ESCRIBIR LOS DOS XD

**B**u**ff**y**U**chi**ha**


End file.
